Inesperado
by Andy Elric
Summary: Después de una reunión con todos sus amigos, Ash y Misty se ven envueltos en una situación imprevista. Una noche de alcohol, les cambiará su modo de vida. COESCRITO CON MISTYKET
1. El Amor Apesta

_Hola a todos! Aquí les presento un nuevo fic pero este es diferente y especial ¿por qué se preguntaran? pues porque este fic es creado junto con una excelente escritora, mi amiga Mistyket :) Escribiremos un capitulo cada una, a mi me tocó el primero, así que aqui estamos muy emocionadas de que lean esta historia que es de las dos, así que !Disfruten! _

*****INESPERADO*****

**Capitulo I. El Amor Apesta.**

Misty Waterflower es conocida por muchos de sus característicos atributos. Por su nobleza, su implacable espíritu, su tenacidad o simplemente por su hermosa cabellera de fuego, pero si había algo que la distinguía con facilidad, algo que sus amigos preferían no ver muy a menudo, era su incontrolable y devastadora furia.

Su mal carácter era algo digno de temerse, porque una vez que desataba al Gyarados dentro de ella no había poder humano que la detuviera hasta que descargara toda su ira. Dicho objetivo por lo general se cumplía con alguna desafortunada víctima siendo cruelmente maltratada.

Pero todo eso parecía no importarle a Gary Oak, quien cínicamente continuaba provocándola.

- Vamos lindura – Decía de manera arrogante sujetando las muñecas de la chica, evitando ser golpeado por ella – Sabes que después de todo este teatro vas a regresar conmigo ¿Cómo podrías vivir sin mi?

- Eres un… - No pudo ni siquiera insultarlo cuando los labios del chico se apretaban fuertemente contra los de ella, cosa que la hizo verdaderamente explotar en cólera y aunque tenía sus manos inmovilizadas, aun podía hacer uso de sus piernas proporcionándole una patada colosal al egoísta, soberbio, estúpido de su ex-novio.

El exagerado dolor que sintió en su entrepierna fue suficiente para soltar a su presa quien no dudó en aprovechar la oportunidad para voltearle la cara con una bofetada. La furia de Misty siempre cumplía su cometido.

- Ya te lo dije Gary, no es ninguna rabieta y no se me va a pasar ¡Esto se acabó! Y más te vale que te desaparezcas de mi vista si no quieres acabar aun peor.

- ¡Dios Misty! – Por más que intentara sonar tranquilo, la verdad es que jamás había experimentado tanto dolor físico - No se porqué de pronto quieres acabar con lo nuestro…

- ¡¿Por qué? Ya estoy harta de que siempre estés coqueteando con cuanta mujer se te pone enfrente, además que lo único importante para ti es _tu vida_, nunca quieres saber como fue mi día o si soy feliz… Lo único que te interesa eres **tú**.

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso algo malo? Solo me ocupo de mi carrera. Sabes que algún día seré el científico Pokemón más grande del mundo, pero de todas formas tendré un poco de tiempo para estar contigo, y si tu quisieras "juguetear" como te lo he propuesto, no tendría que buscar a otras…

- ¡Bastardo arrogante! – Lo que escuchaba solo confirmó que su decisión había sido la correcta. Tenía que sacar a Gary Oak de su vida… y en ese momento de su casa. Volvió a patearlo fuertemente, para después arrojarlo al corredor del edificio donde se encontraba su departamento. Con un fuerte portazo en la cara del investigador, terminó esa etapa de su vida.

- ¡Estás cometiendo un error! ¡Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de eso y volverás para pedirme que vuelva, muñeca! Eso te lo puedo asegurar – Sus palabras llenas de confianza fue lo último que le dijera a su novia de casi un año, antes de marcharse derrotado y terriblemente adolorido.

Dentro del departamento, la pelirroja se tiró boca abajo sobre el lujoso sofá, completamente deprimida.

- Muy bien Misty – habló quedamente para si – Un patán más a la lista – con coraje arrojó los cojines que decoraban el mueble sin levantar el rostro – Tu si que eres buena para esto del amor…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- ¡Misty! Por favor, abre la puerta ¡Misty! – Duplica estaba al borde de la desesperación. Apenas se enteró del reciente rompimiento de su amiga acudió en su ayuda, pero ella no parecía querer cooperar. Llevaba más de diez minutos tocando la puerta sin obtener respuesta. No podía evitar chocar sus altos tacones contra el suelo debido a la frustración que sentía – ¡Ábreme en este momento señorita!

- _¡Misty no está aquí! ¡Shuuuuu!_ – una vocecilla se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, haciendo rabiar aún más a la joven de verde cabellera.

- ¡Si que puedes ser infantil algunas veces! – No se iba a rendir por un simple obstáculo como esa puerta, no mientras conociera un truco o dos. Sacó una de sus tantas tarjetas de crédito y la deslizó entre la chapa, forzándola hasta que por fin cedió. Apenas entró al departamento pudo ver la evidente depresión de su amiga. Muy difícil no darse cuenta de ello cuando vestía su pijama de jigglypuffs, su larga y hermosa cabellera estaba enredada en un feo rodete, además, por los botes vacíos era evidente que había consumido cantidades colosales de helado.

- ¡Ey! ¿Cómo entraste? – Misty seguía con su acto de niña pequeña, haciendo un ligero puchero.

- Eso que importa ¡Dios como puede ser que lleves cinco días así!

- ¡Y planeo que sean seis! – tomó su enorme felpudo en forma de un dewgong dándole la espalda a Duplica, quien ya no pudo contenerse más arrebatándole dicho peluche con saña - De verdad no quiero regaños ahora

- Deja de actuar como un mal cliché de comedia romántica, tú decidiste terminar con Gary, además si me lo preguntas es la mejor decisión que has tomado.

- Ya se todo eso, él era un engreído que solo me veía como un trofeo, pero de todas formas… no puedo evitar sentirme mal al respecto.

- Yo no te entiendo ¿Por qué insistes en estar tan deprimida?

- ¿Por qué?... porqué es la tercera relación en la que fracaso. Ya se que vas a decir que Tyler era un vago y Chuck me engañaba, que son ellos, no yo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que yo los escogí en primer lugar. Me empeño en buscar solo los chicos que no me convienen ¡y ni siquiera se porqué! Soy una perdedora.

Sin decir nada más volvió a tirarse sobre el sofá cubriéndose por completo con una manta. Duplica suspiró exasperada, tomando asiento en el pequeño espacio que el cuerpo de Misty dejaba.

- No eres una perdedora – Empezó a hablar, mientras acariciaba la espalda de la pelirroja en un intento de reconfortarla – Eres hermosa, tienes muchos amigos que te quieren, sin mencionar el reconocimiento que tienes como líder de gimnasio. Los mejores entrenadores pasan semanas preparándose solo para tener una batalla contigo. Es cierto que no te ha ido tan bien en cuestiones amorosas, pero eso no te hace una perdedora.

- …Supongo que eso tiene _algo_ de sentido - contestó un poco más animada, asomando su cabeza sobre la manta para ver la cara de clara satisfacción en su amiga. Como le enojaba que Duplica siempre tuviera la razón, sobre todo porque sospechaba lo que sucedería a continuación

- ¿Sabes qué es lo que te hace falta en estos momentos? – Exactamente eso se temía: las grandes ideas de su amiga – Necesitas divertirte… bueno necesitas una ducha primero ¡para después ir de fiesta!

- Yo no necesito eso, solo quiero estar sola – contestó de mala gana tratando de esconderse bajo la cómoda tela de nuevo, más esta le fue arrebatada por Duplica

- Nada de eso, lo que de verdad necesitas es salir, divertirte, pasar tiempo con tus maravillosos amigos – La cara llena de brillo de Duplica no le daba mucha confianza, ya en más de una ocasión se había metido en problemas por sus "grandiosas" ideas

- Querrás decir contigo…

- Nooo, quiero decir con todos. May y Drew llegan a Kanto mañana, puedo hablarles a los demás para así tener una gran fiesta.

- ¿De verdad crees que verlos a todos ustedes enamorados y con sus parejas es lo mejor para mi en estos momentos?

- No te preocupes, será una noche de solteros… y les advertiré a May y Drew que mantengan sus odiosos cariñitos al mínimo ¿de acuerdo?

- Esta bien tu ganas, pero yo no moveré ni un dedo, tu arregla todo.

- No esperaba menos de ti – Contestó un tanto molesta, viendo como su amiga volvía hacerse un ovillo sobre el sillón. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto al obligarla a salir - Mañana pasaremos al salón para que te arreglen ¡y en la noche nos divertiremos como nunca!

- Genial – Su comentario de manera sarcástica fue rápidamente descartado por Duplica quien ya estaba pegada a su teléfono celular ansiosa por invitar al resto de sus amigos.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Al mismo tiempo, en la ya famosa residencia Ketchum, el joven maestro Pokemon ejercitaba para enfrentar su siguiente reto… aunque en realidad parecía desquitar todas sus frustraciones con el saco de entrenamiento. Cada golpe, cada patada proporcionada con rencor, solo dejaba en claro que algo le estaba molestando.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegaran sus amigos Tracey y Brock, quienes había acudido para ayudarlo con dicha preparación y no tardaron en darse cuenta de la mala actitud que irradiaba el moreno.

- ¡Tómalo con calma campeón! Es solo un saco relleno de arena, no un miembro del equipo Rocket – Brock golpeó suavemente el hombro de su joven amigo más este no parecía entender la broma.

- ¡Wow! ¿A quién quieres asesinar Ketchum? – Ahora Tracey era quien hablaba, un poco impresionado al ver el rostro serio de Ash.

El joven Maestro por fin relajó un poco los músculos propiciando un último y fuerte golpe a su equipo de entrenamiento antes de caer sobre la silla más cercana dejando escapar un pesado suspiro de obvia frustración.

- Lo siento chicos, tuve un mal día eso es todo.

- Raro, pensé que con la ayuda de Brandon en tu entrenamiento especial, no tendrías problemas para enfrentar a la elite el año próximo.

- No, no es eso, la verdad es que la ayuda de él y todos los cerebros de la frontera es perfecta, pero… Desde la semana pasada que entreno con Anabel y…

- ¡Así que es un problema de chicas! – El Observador gritó un poco emocionado al descubrir el motivo que tenía a Ash tan desanimado.

- Si bueno, _sería_ un problema si _hubiera_ una chica con la cual tener problemas… - Su voz apenas si era audible y las palabras salían renuentes de él mientras tomaba un poco de agua para calmar su seca garganta.

- ¿Quieres decir que el gran Maestro no puede conseguir chicas? – Era claro que Brock disfrutaba, tal vez demasiado del problema de Ash, pero no podía negar que estaba contento de ya no ser el "fracasado del amor"

- No es que no pueda…

- Locas _"fan girls"_ no cuentan

- Entonces estoy perdido. ¡Es que no puede ser! Anabel es la primera chica que me interesa en mucho tiempo. Al principio parecía que yo le gustaba también ¡y ahora de la nada me ignora! Parece que solo está jugando conmigo…

Las risas de sus dos amigos estallaron de un segundo a otro, era claro que no pudieron contenerlas debido al mismo pensamiento que les cruzó por la mente.

- Sigues siendo un niño después de todo ¡Por supuesto que está jugando contigo! Trata de tenerte interesado y hacer que te esfuerces más ¡Así es como funciona la mente del sexo opuesto!

- ¡Agh! ¡Yo no entiendo a las mujeres! – Ash se volvió a poner de pie, alborotándose el cabello azabache con ambas manos - La vida era más fácil cuando no me interesaban

- Lástima que no funciona así. Afortunadamente para mí – El joven de verde cabellera comentó con una enorme sonrisa decorando su rostro. Su vida era perfecta desde que contrajera nupcias con la mayor de las hermanas Waterflawer. Ash ya no era _tan_ denso como antes y enseguida entendió sus palabras, cosa que lo molestó aún más.

- No vayas a empezar con tus historias felices de recién casados, ahora no estoy de humor

- Si Tracey – Brock no pensaba quedarse atrás, él también tenía como presumir, pero Ash ya estaba consiente de ello.

- Y tampoco quiero oírte hablar de tu perfecto noviazgo con Erika – hasta ese momento es que se deprimió de verdad ¿cómo es que se había convertido en el soltero del grupo estando Brock en el mismo círculo de amigos? – ¡Dios soy patético! ¡Hasta Brock consiguió novia antes que yo! – segundos después estaba en el suelo haciendo círculos con su dedo índice, pose que fuera típica del criador durante años.

- ¡Ey! – Protestó Brock evidentemente ofendido

- Sabes que tiene razón Brocko – razonó el tercero de los chicos poniendo su palma en su hombro como señal de consuelo

- Aun así, ¡es un golpe bajo Ash!

Tracey empezó a reír, más tenía claro cual era su deber en este tipo de situaciones.

- Creo que, como sus amigos tenemos que animar a Ash, ahora es quien más lo necesita.

- Gracias Trace.

- Digo, es el solitario, que pasa los días sin la compañía de una chica especial que lo haga sentir bien y feliz…

- ¡Ok, entiendo el punto!

Ahora Brock reía, al momento que su celular vibró dentro de su bolsillo. Lo contestó si mirar el número de donde provenía la llamada. Después de unos cuantos diálogos con la otra persona al teléfono, colgó pareciendo estar muy entusiasmado.

- Ahora tengo exactamente lo que necesitas Ash – sonrió contento, llamando así la atención de sus compañeros

- ¿Uh? ¿A que te refieres?

- Duplica acaba de llamar y resulta que quiere vernos a todos mañana en el bar del hotel Palace en Viridian.

- ¿Y? - Ash preguntó sin mucho interés ganándose la mirada asesina de sus amigos

- ¿Cómo que _Y_? ¡Es exactamente lo que necesitas! Una noche de diversión con tus amigos te hará olvidar todos tus problemas, además Duplica dijo que sería estrictamente "noche de solteros" - Aclaró Brock.

- ¿De verdad? - De inmediato el observador sintió el temor recorriendo sus venas. Eso no le iba a gustar nada a Daisy. - Supongo que es una buena idea...

Ahora era el turno de Ash de burlarse un poco e incluso de sentirse menos miserable, por lo menos no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie y tampoco tendría que aguantar los enojos de una novia celosa. Su mente seguía pensando cosas por las cuales amar la soltería, cuando se topó con una pregunta creada por su enorme curiosidad.

- ¿Y cuál es la ocasión? Digo no es que Duplica necesite una razón para hacer una fiesta o meternos a todos en problemas...

- ¿Acaso no lo sabes? - Tracey dejó a un lado sus preocupaciones para observar a su amigo con el semblante ligeramente triste.

Ash movió la cabeza a manera de negación. Era muy difícil que pudiera llevar cuenta de las vidas de sus amigos cuando todo el tiempo la pasaba entrenando.

- Misty terminó con Gary - Brock soltó la noticia un tanto apenado al igual que Tracey, ya que ambos estaban al tanto de todo lo ocurrido y sentían total simpatía por los sentimientos de su amiga.

- ¿En verdad? - La noticia lo tomó un poco de sorpresa, pero el shock pasó rápidamente. - Me alegro. Yo siempre supe que era un idiota - Fue lo único que dijo sin emoción alguna en su voz mientras ingería otro trago directo de su botella de agua.

Era verdad que en los últimos años la relación entre él y su más querida amiga se había vuelto un poco formal. Misty prefería contar sus problemas a cualquiera de sus otros amigos y Ash siempre tenía la información de segunda mano como justo acababa de ocurrir, aun así, él siempre se preocupaba por ella y sabía que sería más feliz sin un patán como Gary estorbándole.

- Entonces está decidido, mañana en Ciudad Verde ¿Entendido Ash?

- Seguro… ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? - Contestó sin sonar del todo convencido.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Viridian Palace. Sin duda uno de los edificios más imponentes de toda la ciudad. Su estilo clásico con columnas de mármol esculpido de manera perfecta, sus grandes ventanales de cristal cortado y una perfecta iluminación en tonos naranjas sin duda hacía honor a su nombre. A pesar de parecer la residencia de alguna familia real albergaba en su interior todas las comodidades y lujos modernos para el deleite del grupo de jóvenes amigos que estaba apunto de llegar.

Una limusina arribó a la entrada del hotel, trayendo en su interior a la organizadora de esa velada y a su mejor amiga, quien seguía un poco molesta por haber sido arrastrada por salones de belleza toda la mañana.

Como era la costumbre de Duplica, habían llegado tarde encontrándose con lo primero que Misty no quería ver.

- ¡May, Drew! ¿Qué les dije de mantenerse alejados uno del otro? - Los mencionados se rieron un poco sonrojados al ser descubiertos besándose apasionadamente a la puerta del edificio. No es que estuvieran escondiéndose precisamente.

- Lo sentimos Duplica, pero como no llegaban decidimos aprovechar el tiempo – Drew contestó alegremente mientras abrazaba a su novia por la cintura dándole un par de besos más en el cuello, provocando que una risillas escaparan de ella.

- Bueno pues ya estamos aquí, así que ¡Sepárense! – ordenó un poco mal humorada.

- Perdón es que no puedo resistirme a esta belleza – De nuevo los besos y las risitas llenaron el ambiente, mientras Duplica no podía hacer nada más que golpearse el rostro con la mano en desesperación.

Aunque Drew no mentía, May se veía increíble con el vestido rojo de capas y decorado con pedrería que la envolvía sutilmente sin revelar más de lo necesario. Incluso Drew se veía apuesto con su conjunto de pantalones y chaleco negro, con una camisa blanca de manga larga contrastando con una corbata esmeralda.

Pero las recién llegadas no se quedaban atrás. Duplica irradiaba sensualidad en su muy corto vestido negro _strapless_ luciendo más alta de lo normal con _stilettos_ plateados de más de 12 centímetros, mientras que Misty era todo elegancia y belleza con su vestido violeta decorado de flores en su hombro derecho, dejando el otro al descubierto a la vez que también mostraba generosamente sus torneadas piernas culminadas con unos zapatos altos del mismo tono. Su rostro era enmarcado por su cabello suelto que se mecía en suaves ondas alrededor de ella.

- Bien, solo faltan los chicos para poder entrar…

- No necesitan esperar ya estamos aquí – Caminando hacia ellos llegó el trío de chicos, que estaban arreglados más formales de lo que vestían normalmente.

- ¡Excelente! ¡Entremos! – Exclamó Duplica alegre pasando las puertas de vidrio siendo seguida del resto del grupo.

Trataban de no sentirse intimidados, aunque era un sitio de verdad muy imponente, solo la gente más reconocida se reunía allí. Como todo ellos eran importantes en el mundo Pokemón, no les fue difícil conseguir un lugar en el _lounge_ del lugar.

Las luces multicolores y la decoración moderna era lo opuesto a lo que se veía desde fuera del edificio, pero era ese contraste lo que lo hacía tan especial. Se instalaron en una pequeña sala, en un segundo piso del bar desde donde se tenía una amplía perspectiva del resto de las áreas. En poco tiempo comenzaron a platicar amenamente entre todos, tomando algún trago caro y elegante.

Tanto Ash como Misty estaban pasando un buen rato, olvidándose cada uno de sus problemas entre bromas y chistes, contando cada uno sus respectivas aventuras a sus amigos. En ocasiones se cruzaban sus miradas que terminaban por dirigirlas a otro lado. Definitivamente ya no eran los mejores amigos como alguna vez llegaron a serlo, por eso es que en realidad no hablaban mucho o se acercaban el uno al otro.

Así transcurrió una hora hasta que llegara quien podía romper con el buen humor que tenía la pelirroja.

- ¡Ah no! - Se levantó de golpe señalando a quien estaba subiendo las escaleras en ese momento, provocando que todos voltearan a ver en la dirección en la que apuntaba su dedo - ¡No! No, no, no, no! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- A mi también me da gusto verte hermanita – contestó la recién llegada con el sarcasmo grabado en toda la cara, mientras se acomodaba junto a su marido.

- No te hagas la inocente Dais, sabes que era una salida de solteros con mis amigos

- ¡Y yo por qué no he divertirme también! Solo por ser la esposa no me hace un ogro ¿Cierto cariño? – preguntó un tanto amenazante a Tracey quien pasó saliva con dificultad. Él jamás diría que tuviera mal carácter, pero en ocasiones si que lo podía asustar.

- No seas dura con tu hermana – intervino Brock al rescate del observador, quien le agradeció con la mirada – Déjala quedarse, así nos divertiremos más.

- Si como no – fue lo último que dijo resignada. Sabía que a partir de allí, la noche iba a ser de total aburrición sin que Daisy tuviera la culpa de ello, solo que diferente a su realidad, sus amigos vivían felices rodeados del amor. Si los recién casados se unían solo querrían estar juntos sin prestarle atención a los demás, lo mismo que Drew y May que si de por sí hacían un esfuerzo sobre humano para no estar uno sobre el otro en ese preciso momento.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el grupo se dividiera.

Así fue. Apenas 20 minutos después de la llegada de la rubia, May y Drew ignoraron a todos para comenzar una nueva e intensa sesión de besos, mientras que los recién casados se habían apartado en un rincón, hablando quien sabe qué cosas. Incluso Duplica llevaba varios minutos al teléfono con su novio Ángelo, el famoso actor de cine.

Misty comenzaba a desesperarse. Solo quedaban Brock y Ash y definitivamente no quería pasar un rato incómodo tratando de sacarle conversación al entrenador, así que, un poco desanimada, bajó las escaleras y se instaló en la barra.

Ordenó una margarita al bartender, quedándose allí sentada por sabe Dios cuanto tiempo, sumergida en sus pensamientos, hasta que una voz muy conocida la regresó al mundo real.

- Escondiéndote de los enamorados ¿eh? – La sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro de Ash lo hacía ver muy atractivo, aún así parecía no tener algún efecto en Misty, solo desconfianza.

- Si, creo que hay un límite de las veces que puedo escuchar la palabra "amorcito" antes de querer vomitar – No era un chiste, era la verdad, de todas formas hizo reír a Ash. - ¿Y Brock? Pensé que por lo menos ustedes dos la estaban pasando bien.

- Así era hasta que Erika llamó... Ahora debe llevar cinco minutos en el juego _"no cuelga tu, no tu"_ con ella – Ahora Misty rió divertida. Por lo menos no era la única fastidiada con la actitud de sus amigos.

Sin decir nada más Ash se sentó a su lado y pidió una cerveza. Los segundos transcurrían sin que ninguno de los dos comenzara con algo remotamente parecido a una conversación. La incomodidad crecía cada vez más y se hacía muy evidente. Poco faltaba para que el sonido de grillos se escuchara de fondo.

- ¿Así que… - Ash fue el primero en hablar o más bien su curiosidad - Al fin te deshiciste de Gary?

- Oh, te enteraste – Escondió su mirada de la del chico, quien enseguida se arrepintió de haber traído ese tema.

- Al menos fue lo que Brock me platicó

- ¡Ah! De seguro has de sentir lástima por mi, igual que todos los demás – De repente su actitud renuente cambió a una realmente molesta.

- ¿Por qué debiera de hacerlo? – Preguntó desconcertado.

- Porque soy patética. – Ash la miró con una ceja levantada sin estar seguro que es lo que Misty tenía en mente, sin poder aguantar más, la furiosa pelirroja continuó con su explicación un tanto alterada – Soy la única del grupo que no puede tener una buena relación, es decir, mira a nuestros amigos, todos felices con sus parejas ¡Y yo no puedo conseguir lo mismo! Hasta tú de seguro tienes alguna novia modelo famosa o algo parecido.

Al escuchar esa frase tan absurda Ash casi se ahoga con su bebida al soltar una gran carcajada que de inmediato hizo enfurecer a la pelirroja. Después de unos segundos tratando de retomar la compostura, se acomodó en su asiento mirando directamente a los curiosos ojos de su amiga.

- Primero que nada, no eres patética por mandar al diablo al imbécil de Gary sino todo lo contrario y en segundo lugar ¿Qué te hace creer que tengo una novia? Para empezar no he tenido una relación en años ¡diablos! ni siquiera he tenido una cita en meses.

- _Si como no_ – respondió sarcástica – Eres el nuevo Maestro Pokemón de Kanto, además no eres mal parecido ¿Qué acaso eso no enloquecería a la mitad de las mujeres del mundo?

- Seguro, la mitad de chicas que son superficiales y solo quieren salir conmigo por el dinero o la fama, pero la realidad es que nadie me toma en serio. – Contestó un poco molesto con las suposiciones de Misty. No cabía duda, ella no sabía nada de su vida y eso realmente lo hacía enojar.

- Wow, nunca me imaginé que tuvieras problemas así.

- Claro, ¿Cómo te enterarías si rara vez quieres hablar conmigo? – De nuevo las palabras se escapaban de su boca con gran facilidad. Incluso esa última frase salió con toda la sinceridad de la que era capaz de expresar, el resentimiento que guardaba por su distanciamiento por fin quedaba al descubierto. Aunque contrario a la reacción que esperaba por parte de Misty, ella no parecía molesta sino más bien un poco triste.

- Tienes razón. Siento que no haya recurrido a ti cuando tenía algún problema, es solo que estuviste tanto tiempo lejos que me acostumbré a tu sabes… A no contar contigo.

- Si, lo entiendo – Sonrió en signo de complicidad. Ash sentía alegría. Por lo menos los recientes acontecimientos en sus vidas les habían servido para terminar esa incomodidad que existía entre ellos desde hace años.

- Así que… también sufres de un grave caso de soltería – Misty golpeó juguetonamente el hombro del chico quien volvió a sonreírle como solía hacerlo cuando niños.

- Si creo que sí – Contestó con voz fingida de víctima siguiéndole el juego a la pelirroja – traté de invitar a una chica a salir y ella hizo algo así como…

- Te rechazó

- Si, mas o menos

- Míranos, creo que de verdad somos muy malos en esto del amor

- Creo que si – Suspiró un poco molesto – Si tan solo tuviera la misma suerte en eso como la tengo con los Pokemón

- Lo mismo digo, así me iría excelente.

- Entonces es cierto.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- De que ya no te enfrentas a principiantes, solo los más experimentados entrenadores pueden desafiarte

- Así es – Contestó orgullosa, haciendo un gesto de altanería levantando ligeramente su respingada nariz – Violet y Lily se encargan de los demás retadores, yo solo me enfrento con los mejores. Incluso así tengo una larga lista de espera y no he entregado una medalla cascada en más de un año

- ¡Ha! quien pensaría que tus batallas se hicieran tan cotizadas.

- ¡Oye! No podrías ser el único importante en el mundo, señor campeón de Kanto.

- No solo eso, el próximo año, cuando enfrente a la elite, derrotaré al mismísimo Lance y seré un verdadero Maestro.

De nuevo las sonrisas se apoderaron de sus rostros, de nuevo el silencio se hizo presente, solo que esta vez no era incómodo. Ahora existía una atmósfera de complicidad y confianza. Era difícil de creer que en tan solo esa plática, su amistad había despertado del letargo en la que estuvo sumergida por años.

- Quien lo diría, que aún sin vernos, tuviéramos tanto en común – Ash rompió el silencio sin dejar de dedicarle una encantadora sonrisa a su acompañante.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pues a esto, nuestras carreras van por buen camino…

- …Pero nuestra vida amorosa es un asco. – Completó la frase un poco más alegre de lo que debiera por estar en esa situación. Le agradaba compartir eso con alguien que lo entendiera a la perfección, aunque jamás se imaginó que fuera con Ash.

– ¿Sabes qué? ¡Al diablo con eso! olvidémonos de todo esta noche

- ¿Eh? – La confusión de Misty era evidente

- Si. Somos dos exitosas e importantes personas ¿Y qué si no tenemos pareja? Vamos a hacer a lo que vinimos aquí en primer lugar – Misty seguía sin entender a lo que quería llegar, pero como siempre, Ash se expresaba mejor con acciones no con palabras. Con un ademán llamó al bartender quien se dirigió enseguida hasta el joven maestro – Buen hombre, sírvame diez shots de su mejor tequila – Su voz era una mezcla de masculinidad y burla, obviamente se estaba divirtiendo con la situación.

El cantinero acató la orden sin prestarle atención a sus palabras burlonas. En cuestión de segundos preparó la orden colocándola enfrente de los dos jóvenes. Ash tomó dos de los recipientes, extendiendo uno en dirección a la pelirroja quien lo sujetó con obvia desconfianza.

- Hoy vamos a divertirnos como nunca – Chocó el pequeño vaso con el que Misty sostenía entre sus delicados dedos – ¡Por la diversión! – Sin decir más se bebió todo el contenido. Misty lo observó extrañada mientras rompió a reír como una niña.

- ¡Estás loco Ketchum!

- Vamos Waterflower. O te quedas pensando en tus problemas o los mandas al demonio solo por hoy ¿Qué dices? – Ash la miró expectante, Sus ojos brillantes, su sonrisa ligeramente coqueta. Todo indicándole que podía confiar en él. Finalmente la parte lógica de Misty decidió ceder ante sus impulsos. Un poco de locura no le vendría mal en esos momentos.

- ¡Por la diversión! – Exclamó entusiasmada tomándose el contenido del pequeño recipiente de cristal. Ash sonrió extendiéndole otro shot. Estaba apunto de hacer un nuevo brindis, cuando Misty se le adelantó - ¡Porque el amor apesta!

Ambos rieron apresurando el shot consumiéndolo en tan solo un segundo. Ash volvió a repetir la acción de entregarle otro shot a Misty, quien ya sentía los efectos del alcohol sobre ella, esa extraña sensación de libertad y efímera tranquilidad se estaba haciendo cada vez más presente.

- Por nosotros – comentó el entrenador alegre juntando ligeramente los vasos, de nuevo el vidrio emitiendo un leve tintineo confirmó que lo dicho por él, era ahora también compartido por la bella mujer.

- Por nosotros – repitió la pelirroja antes de tomar de golpe la bebida sintiendo de nuevo el fuerte sabor del tequila recorriendo su garganta.

El resto de las bebidas fueron consumidas por ambos mientras reían divertidos o se expresaban en exagerados gritos. La inocente reunión de viejos amigos de repente se volvió en un alocado juego… Y eso que la noche apenas comenzaba…

* * *

_**MistyKet: **_¡Hola! Pues como verán este es nuestro inicio de este fic, y espero que le haya gustado tanto como a nosotras. Trataremos que sea un fic lleno de todo, sobretodo divertido y que lo disfruten tanto como nosotras al escribirlo. No se preocupen de los capítulos que me toquen a mí, con Andy molestando… digo motivándome, escribiré más rápido jejeje. Cualquier sugerencia y comentario es bien recibida. Nos leemos en el otro cap ;)

**Andy:** Yieeeiii el primer capitulo! Y estoy segura que el segundo estará super rápido porque Mistyket se pondrá aescribir todos los días n.n jeje, si la molestaré mucho para que lo haga no se preocupen jaja. Pues yo no tengo más que agregar, solo que nos dejen review con sus comentarios, críticas, etc. lo apresiaríamos muchísimo :)


	2. Una Larga y Alocada Noche

_¡Hola! Este capítulo me toco a mí (Mistyket) y me tarde solo un poquito – No tanto como lo normal – La verdad desde que Andy me contó la idea, me atrapó y espero que haya podido plasmarla en este capítulo. Sin más los dejo con el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste._

**Capítulo II. Una Larga y Alocada Noche**

La noche seguía su curso, el sonido de la música era imponente sobre el hotel más exclusivo de Viridian. Las personas parecían divertirse, algunos en grupos de amigos, otros en pareja; sin duda cada uno pasando un tiempo agradable en compañía. Todos los que se encontraban en aquel lugar eran personas reconocidas por su carrera, pero sin duda una de las parejas que más llamaban la atención eran dos jóvenes que llevaban horas platicando entre risas sin parar.

Un joven morocho que cualquier chica reconocería a kilómetros de distancia, de un atractivo natural a simple vista, mirada atrevida y atrayente, eran los atributos que poseía el campeón de Kanto, seguía platicando mientras tomaba su bebida sin dudar. A lado de él, se encontraba una de las líderes más fuertes y difíciles a vencer de aquella región, de duro carácter e imponente belleza; reía estrepitosamente ante lo que le contaba el campeón.

- ¡Lo hubieras visto, Mist! – él se sorprendió un poco al tono natural que salió el apodo que solía usar para su amiga. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le llamaba así, sin embargo no mostró su sorpresa.

- ¡No seas exagerado, Ash! – respondió Misty entre risas, mucho más animada de lo que había llegado al hotel. Tal vez se debía a los ya varios _shots_ de tequila que había tomado, lo agradable que resultó encontrarse con sus amigos o a la encantadora plática con el entrenador y su renovada amistad – Tu tan solo… eh… ¡ups se me olvidó lo que te iba a decir!

Ambos estallaron de nuevo en carcajadas, tenían que reconocer que hace mucho tiempo no pasaban un rato tan agradable.

- ¡Uy! creo que la aspirante a la _élite, _no aguanta unos cuantos tragos – bufó Ash, mientras ponía el ejemplo y tomaba el último _shot_ de tequila de la pasada orden. Misty lo miró molesta, ¿Acaso la estaba retando? Si algo recordaba de sus viajes Pokemón era la competitividad que siempre había existido entre los dos y por supuesto, nunca dejaría que Ash Ketchum le ganara en algo.

Así que, en un gesto seductor ladeó la cabeza hacia el _bartender_, le guiñó el ojo y enseguida el hombre acudió a su llamado.

- ¿Que deseas, preciosa? – preguntó el chico recargándose sobre la barra en dirección a la pelirroja.

- Dos whiskys… en la rocas – le volvió a hacer un ademán seductor. Su petición fue atendida rápidamente, colocando los dos tragos enfrente de ella.

– Estos son cortesía de la casa, hermosa. - El _bartender_ le sonrió de lado, mientras fue a servir otros clientes.

- Claro que puedo con más tragos, Ketchum… además, los consigo gratis – le dijo al sorprendido Ash, que miró extrañado a su amiga mientras empezaba a tomar de su nueva bebida, más se recuperó rápidamente para arrebatar el otro trago. Él tampoco podía dejarla ganar.

- ¡Ey! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Eso es mío – le sonrió en forma de burla, mientras disfrutaba nuevamente de su bebida y alejaba la otra de las ansiosas manos de Ash. – Si quieres ganarme te sugiero que consigas uno, señor Maestro Pokemón.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- Al menos parece que se están divirtiendo – Se escuchó una voz detrás de él, que había estado viendo tan solo unos segundos a sus dos amigos.

- Si. Es difícil de creer que ellos dos se hayan alejado tanto, cuando parecían inseparables – dijo Duplica ahora posando la mirada sobre su amigo moreno.

- Bueno… Misty dejó de viajar con nosotros, nuestras vidas se separaron por mucho tiempo, es normal que haya pasado… - razonó Brock mientras recordaba lo unido que había sido el trío durante años. Siempre juntos enfrentando una nueva aventura. - Inclusive… si Tracey no se hubiera casado con Daisy, no creo que Misty nos estaría frecuentando tanto – Finalizó Brock, recordando que después de recorrer Hoenn y Sinnoh, en su regreso a ciudad Plateada para el estudio de su doctorado, habían pasado años para que él se reuniera con Misty, inclusive estando en la misma región. El reencuentro con Ash había tardado aún más.

- Cuando encontré a Misty, hace ya mucho tiempo, se veía muy triste de ya no poder viajar como antes – comentó Duplica, sonriéndole de lado a Brock. – Había tenido dificultades al principio del manejo de su gimnasio. Yo le dije que ella tenía que ser la mejor líder de la región por todo lo que habían viajado y aprendido con ustedes. Creo que eso la animó, además… sabes que aunque lo negara, le gustaba Ash – dijo mientras ambos sonreían.

El fiero carácter de Misty y su terquedad no había engañado a nadie en cuanto la atracción que tenía hacia su amigo.

- Eso es cierto – soltó una ligera sonrisa – recuerdo todas aquellas ocasiones que Misty se ponía muy celosa sobre Ash.

- Bueno… es que en esa edad, ¿Quién no se enamora? – lanzó la pregunta retórica Duplica – Aunque claro, tú te ibas sobre la primera chica bonita que veías.

- ¡Ey! – se quejó Brock, ante la mirada de burla de su amiga.

- Supongo que después de un millón de intentos, alguien tenía que ceder – Volvió a bromear la chica.

- No fueron tantos… - dijo en un murmuro, pero sacudió la cabeza tratando de cambiar el tema – ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que Misty y Ash terminarían juntos.

- _Pfff…_ Brock – resopló ante el comentario– **Todo** el mundo pensó eso.

- ¿Tú crees que a Misty aún le guste Ash?- preguntó Brock, mientras volvía a observar al par de chicos, riéndose como los grandes amigos que siempre fueron. La verdad era agradable volverlos a ver tan unidos.

- No Brock… Misty hace años que dejo eso atrás.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto algo más interesante? – Volteó a verlo mientras le sonreía. Cualquiera que fuera el juego que Ash planeaba, tenía que ganarlo.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – preguntó la pelirroja, poniendo atención a los gestos de Ash, quien traía otra cantidad de alcohol entre sus manos, parecía que ya ninguno llevaba la cuenta.

- ¿Te parece si jugamos? – pronunció Ash, mientras sacaba enfrente de ella una baraja.

- No creo que sea apropiado jugar póker de prendas – comentó molesta.

- ¡No! Los dos sacamos un carta, quien saque la menor, tiene que contestar una pregunta _indiscreta_ o tomar directo de su bebida – explicó Ash. Observó como Misty asentó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que aceptaba el juego. Así, Ash estiró el mazo de naipes hacia Misty, quien tomó una carta.

Sonrió con satisfacción al ver la reina de picas en su mano, Ash Ketchum perdería… o eso era lo que creía ella.

- ¡Rey de diamantes!

- ¡Ey! Eso no es justo… - protestó molesta Misty.

- No seas mal perdedora… ahora dime, ¿Qué edad tenias cuanto _'tu sabes qué'_ pasó? – Misty golpeó el costado de Ash con su codo y se limitó a tomar su bebida de un jalón sin decir una sola palabra. Ash Ketchum pagaría por esto, no podía ganar todas ¿Verdad?

Oh si que podía. ¡Todas y cada una de las veces! ¿Cómo pudo olvidar lo suertudo que era? Ash se compadeció de ella y la acompañaba en ciertos tragos también, aunque no podía dejar de incomodarla, siempre había sido sumamente divertido. Lanzaba toda clase de preguntas que sabía que incomodaría a la entrenadora.

- Para que veas que soy bueno – comenzó Ash, sonriéndole a la muy molesta Misty, que parecía no estar en su día de suerte - Te haré una pregunta más tranquila… ¿Quién fue la primera persona de quien te enamoraste? –

_"Una trago más no hacía daño"_, fue lo único que pensó Misty, tratando de ocultar cualquier rastro de pena.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- Estoy seguro que ya no puedes con un sorbo más Misty – la encaró burlonamente. Misty se veía ya un poco más afectada por el alcohol. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente apagados, pero sonreía, aún si tener motivo.

- ¡Por favor Ash! ¿Tú crees que unos cuantos tragos me pueden vencer? – respondió Misty. Mientras dudaba si seguir tomando realmente era una buena idea.

- Solo sé, que si tomas ese vaso sería un milagro que puedas ponerte de pie – comentó burlonamente.

- Si lo hago, te acabaras arrepintiendo de esto… - sentenció ella, mientas tomaba el contenido del vaso en un par movimientos. Se paró y aunque se negara a admitirlo, Ash estaba en lo cierto y pudo comprobarlo al sentir sus piernas temblar un poco ¿o era el suelo?

Cerró los ojos y dio un gran respiro, notó que aún podía… nadie dirá que Misty Waterflower se vence tan fácilmente. Caminó lo más firme que pudo y examinó a su alrededor.

Ash la observaba extrañado, mientras ella se movía hacia un grupo de hombres que hablaban a lo lejos. Pudo ver como se acercó al oído de un chico, alto y delgado… sonriendo de vez en cuando a su dirección. No le dio importancia, además que por alguna razón le resultó un tanto molesto que la pelirroja fuera en busca de nueva compañía, así que se giró para seguir disfrutando de su bebida, hasta que sintió como alguien se posicionaba a lado de él.

- Supongo que tuviste suerte y ya conseguiste galán – dijo en tono serio sin voltear a verla.

- La suerte la tuvimos los dos – escuchó una voz desconocida y muy diferente a la que planeaba escuchar, mientras sentía una mano posarse en su pierna, haciéndole un par de caricias.

De un brinco se paró de su asiento, tirando su vaso al ver que se trataba del hombre con quien estuviera hablando la chica minutos atrás, mirándolo con picardía y deseo.

- ¡MISTY! – Gritó molesto cuando al fin entendió lo que estaba sucediendo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- ¡Esta vez te pasaste! – demandó el muy molesto hombre, no podía evitar sentir el enojo y más cuando la pelirroja que tenía al lado, no contenía sus risas. Su rostro estaba rojo de furia y vergüenza ocasionada por aquella traviesa pelirroja.

- Bueno, pensé que si no te iba bien con las mujeres… debías de probar el _otro_ lado – contestó sin aún parar de reír ante la escena anterior.

- Me costó 10 minutos _convencerlo_ de que yo no era de ese _tipo_ de hombres – terminó cruzando los brazos, sobre la barra del bar. Misty paró de reír, tal vez se había pasado un poco pero fue _muy divertido_ ver la cara de Ash. Además, así sentía que estaban a mano, por el rato incomodo que pasó jugando ese _tonto_ juego.

- ¡Vamos Ash, fue una broma! – Trató de animarlo, sonriéndole dulcemente… - Te voy a compensar ¿Qué te parece si bailamos?

- ¿Misty Waterflower? ¿Bailar? – ironizó ante las palabras de su amiga. Podría haber pasado mucho tiempo y no haber estado al corriente con ella, pero esa oración simplemente le sonaba incorrecta.

- ¡Ey! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- ¡Quiero decir que al bailar tienes la gracia de un psyduck! – El recordaba que en la boda de su hermana, casi ni se movía mientras Gary intentaba guiarla, como si el ritmo en la música no tuviera efecto sobre ella.

- ¡Claro que puedo bailar! – lo tomó de la mano, y prácticamente lo arrastró a donde los demás bailaban animadamente.

- ¡Solo no me vayas a pisar! – Ash rogaba mientras empezaron a bailar. La música tenía buen ritmo y podía ver como ella se movía mucho mejor de lo que recordaba, tal vez porque parecía sentirse más cómoda que aquella vez en la boda.

"_Ouch"._ Sintió el pequeño pie de Misty pisarlo con su poderoso tacón. Trato de ignorarlo, continuando con lo que hacía. Tardó en acostumbrase, pero realmente bailar estaba siendo muy entretenido y más cuando Misty se movía sin mayor preocupación más que divertirse. Aunque realmente el baile no era lo suyo, eso lo pudo comprobar al sentir por cuarta vez su pie sobre el suyo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La noche seguía su marcha, en estos momentos, marcaban las 3 de la mañana en el reloj. El ambiente seguía en buen nivel, pero se podía notar como de a poco las personas abandonaban el lugar.

- ¡Chicos! – Escucharon la voz de May, acercarse de la mano de Drew - ¿Dónde están Ash y Misty?

- Creo que siguen en la barra… - comento Brock, buscándolos a su alrededor - ¿Los necesitan?

- Es que los recién casados se fueron hace un rato… y creo que nosotros también ya nos debemos de ir – habló Drew, abrazando por detrás a su hermosa novia, que no paraba de sonreírle.

- ¿Pues que les parece si los buscamos y nos vamos? Así salimos de aquí todos juntos – comentó Duplica. A decir verdad, aquellos tacones altos le estaban molestando y no podía ocultar su cansancio. Empezaron a buscarlos hasta que los encontraron, realmente parecía estarse divirtiendo… Bailaban muy animadamente, sin importarles que ganaban una que otra mirada extraña de la gente en el bar, tan solo se enfocaban en disfrutar de la noche.

- ¡Ay Dios! Creo que no notan el ridículo que están haciendo – comento Duplica poniendo su mano frente a su ojos para no ver más aquel penoso show. Iba a emprender el camino hacia ellos para ponerle a fin a tan ridículo baile, pero sintió como la mano de Brock se posicionaba en su hombro, deteniéndola.

- Déjalos, mejor nos vamos solo nosotros cuatro y los dejamos más tiempo – comentó Brock. No podía evitar sonreír al verlos tan alegres como siempre había sido al estar juntos – Ellos pueden cuidarse solos –

Con un ultimo vistazo a su mejor amiga, Duplica se dio la vuelta siguiendo al resto del grupo que ya estaban por salir por la puerta.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Ninguno de los dos había notado la marcha de sus amigos, seguían disfrutando su compañía mutua. Se habían divertido como hace mucho no lo hacían, y todo porque los dos tenían en común, lo desafortunados que eran para las relaciones.

Haber bailado sirvió para que el efecto del alcohol bajara un poco. Después de una larga sesión de baile, ya con un poco de cansancio en sus cuerpos, regresaron a la barra donde todo había comenzado. El silencio los invadió por unos minutos, ninguno de los dos quería quebrantar el confort del momento. Ash se limitó a observarla mientras ella tomaba de su bebida, le pareció muy gracioso como su pequeña nariz se arrugaba un poco, demostrando que a sus veinticinco años aun no se acostumbraba del todo al amargo sabor del alcohol. Su gesto le resulto increíblemente tierno y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

- ¿Sabes? – con eso quebró la quietud y llamo la atención de Misty. – Gary es un estúpido – Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco. El mencionar a su rival siempre le resultaría desagradable.

Misty se había sorprendido que le dijera eso. Después de todo, había sido él quien propuso mandar todos esos asuntos al demonio y lo había conseguido hasta ese momento. No pudo evitar que un deje de tristeza apareciera en su rostro al recordarlo.

- Pero yo fui… - antes de que pudiera seguir con su respuesta Ash la interrumpió.

- Antes… de que digas esas _tontas_ razones de _niñas_ – se detuvo al sentir un poco de mareo en su cabeza, tratando de recopilar lo idea de lo que iba a decir.

- ¿De niñas? – preguntó molesta Misty, cruzo los brazos y le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

- ¡Sí, de niñas! Como… _'pero yo lo quería'_ o _'es que pensé que íbamos a estar juntos siempre' _– recitaba las excusas en un tono afeminado, provocando la risa de Misty – o _'soy una perdedora porque yo lo escogí' _–

_Ouch_. Pensó Misty al escuchar aquella última frase. Las mismas palabras – en distinto orden - que ella le dijo a Duplica, se quedó pensando sin responder… solo jugaba con su bebida meneando el recipiente de un lado a otro.

- Es un estúpido por usar a una mujer divertida, inteligente y… _sexy _– finalizo Ash, tomando un trago de su bebida otra vez. Misty lo miraba con sorpresa ante sus palabras, realmente la habían sorprendido. Nunca lo había escuchado expresarse así de ella, y su ánimo se había restablecido una vez más, no se dio cuenta por cuánto tiempo lo había estado mirando, ni tampoco lo cerca que su rostro estaba del suyo, solo se dio cuenta que fue mucho el tiempo que se había quedado observándolo, cuando notó la cara de confusión de Ash.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? – Preguntó inocentemente. No sabía si la había insultado de alguna manera, dado lo despistado que era, solía pasar muy seguido, pero descartó esa idea cuando vio una traviesa sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga. Quiso alejarse, más por alguna extraña razón no se atrevió.

Misty no supo cuando, ni porqué había reducido por completo el espacio entre ellos provocando un contacto con sus labios.

El beso lo agarró desprevenido. Claramente podía observar alrededor de él los mechones rojizos de su _amiga_. No podía decir que fuera algo que no disfrutara, más supo enseguida que podría ser un error de su apenas reparada amistad, aunque esos pocos sentidos de cordura se debilitaron cuando empezó a cerrar los ojos y sumirse más en el beso.

No quería hacer algo más allá de lo que Misty había empezado, pero cuando sintió como Misty comenzó a profundizar el beso, algo dentro de él lo hizo reaccionar. Tal vez sentir el fuerte sabor del alcohol dentro de su aliento. Tenía que detenerse.

Interrumpió un poco abrupto el acto inesperado, alejándose de ella, mientras solo lo miraba con cierta confusión.

- ¿Ash? – Su voz resultó ligeramente temblorosa

- Mist, lo siento pero estaría mal – dijo un poco apenado. Estaba dispuesto a pagar la cuenta e ir en busca de sus perdidos amigos, antes de que el silencio entre ellos retornara, separándolos de nuevo.

- Ya veo porque no te hace caso. – Comentó Misty con un deje de indiferencia. Mientras volvía a tomar un poco más de su bebida y le ofrecía la suya a Ash.

- ¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó confundido, mientras tomaba de la mano de Misty el vaso que ésta le extendía.

- Solo digo que si así besas, entiendo perfectamente porque no te hace caso esa chica que te rechazó – dijo Misty de nuevo, bebiendo lentamente sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

- ¡Ey!

- Vamos Ketchum, no tienes porqué avergonzarte, no se lo diré a nadie… pero si deberías practicar un poco

Misty no sabía porque estaba diciéndole esto, solo podía sentir un poco de adrenalina correr por su piel. Sabía que estaba provocándolo deliberadamente y no sabía que conseguiría con eso. Mordía su labio esperando una respuesta, hasta que la obtuvo.

Sintió la grande mano de Ash atrás de su nuca, para sentir un pequeño impulso hacia los labios de él. La mantenía prisionera, mientras no podía hacer otra cosa más que responder con fervor al beso de Ash, sin duda, con ansias y energía provocada por ella. No se parecía nada a ningún beso que hubiera recibido, cualquier cosa antes sentida había sido opacada por esa ferviente devoción transmitida a través de sus bocas.

No podía saber exactamente el tiempo que había pasado, tan sumergida estaba en aquello, que solo podía empezar a sentir su respiración entre cortarse y su corazón palpitar aceleradamente.

- ¿Y ahora que tal? – sonrió triunfante ante la respiración agitada de la pelirroja.

- Supongo que mejoraste un poco… - comentó mientras no lo veía, tratando de ocultar la exaltación que sentía en ese momento. Sus mejillas rosadas y como mordía su labio inferior delataba su estado. Ash no pudo más que sonreír triunfante.

- Ash Ketchum, gana de nue… – se vio interrumpido nuevamente, la situación cada vez se hacía más extraña y dejaba de ser un juego como pensó. Misty lo besaba de una manera que, no tuvo más remedio que rendirse y soltar un pequeño gemido al sentir la profundidad del beso.

Devolvían las caricias de manera mutua, de la forma más ardiente que conocían, sin saber que era lo que hacía que se atrajeran. Era un magnetismo extraño que Misty se había aventurado a conocer, pero Ash no rechazaba en lo más mínimo, la electricidad ya era recíproca… impulsados por el desinhibidor efecto del alcohol.

Las manos de él, la estrecharon contra su cuerpo mientras podía sentir como entreabría sus labios contra los suyos, era un beso que incitaba a seguir descubriendo cada vez más.

"_Sin consecuencias"_ pensaba Ash, así conseguía alejar todo rastro de cordura en su mente, pues si bien sentía como por el bien de ambos debía parar, había el deseo de continuar, de explorar más. Así que ese deseo lo hizo arquearse enredando sus musculosos brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de ella, y dejar sus manos juguetear con los mechones de su sedoso cabello rojizo.

- ¡Consíganse un cuarto!

Escucharon a un hombre desconocido gritarles. La voz hizo que se despegaran abruptamente, pero nunca perdiendo la conexión visual entre ellos. Ash podía observar la manera que Misty se mordía el labio, como conteniéndose y generándose autocontrol, pero sus ojos aguamarina mostraba un brillo dando a entender que no quería detenerse y su boca pedía más. Sería el más grande mentiroso si decía que el tampoco quería _mucho _más.

Volteo a su alrededor, hasta que encontró su objetivo: Un hombre uniformado trabajador del hotel. Haciéndole un ademán, atrajo su atención y el hombre acudió a su llamado. Misty se quedó sola, fingiendo indiferencia y dando otro sorbo a su bebida, mientras observaba al campeón hablar con aquel hombre, dándole instrucciones que no escuchaba gracias a la música, pero alcanzó a notar como Ash pasaba de manera discreta un par de billetes a la mano del sujeto. Sintió como un fuego dentro de ella se encendía de nueva cuenta cuando Ash regresaba.

La sensación ya empezaba hacerse familiar, pero no dejaba de ser atrayente. Su boca contra la suya, y sus manos masajeando su espalda baja. Sentir la presión sobre su nuca, y sentir la lengua de Ash presionándose contra la de ella. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y de las veces que sus labios se habían unido. Mordió su labio con cierta fuerza, a lo que él respondió de la misma manera cuando tenía la oportunidad. Se vieron interrumpidos por segunda vez cuando escucharon una voz a sus espaldas.

- Señor, todo listo – Se limitó a decir el empleado del hotel, entregándole una tarjeta de acceso. El agradeció con una sonrisa y de inmediato el empleado se retiró. Acercó a Misty a su cuerpo, posando su cabeza sobre su hombro, podía oler el aroma que se desprendía de ella, que cada vez era más embriagador.

– Acompáñame – dijo en un susurro ronco y varonil. Misty sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía en un agonizante escalofrío.

Tomó su pequeña mano y la condujo entre las personas, tratando de pasar desapercibidos. Por fin había encontrado la salida del bar del lujoso hotel, afuera sin duda se respiraba otra atmósfera más tranquila. Ash se fijó en la tarjeta que le había dado el empleado del hotel y el número que tenía impreso. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el elevador, tocó el botón para hacerlo bajar. Ella observó lo impaciente que él estaba, el tic de su pie moviéndolo de un lado al otro hacía imposible no notarlo. El ascensor por fin había llegado. Ingresaron al mismo tiempo, Ash oprimió el último piso así empezó a sentir como subía el elevador.

- Ya basta – escucho la voz de Misty.

- ¿Uh?

- Deja de mover tu pie, me pone de nervios – comentó bastante molesta. Ash rió inconscientemente, mientras se alejaba un poco de ella y oprimía el botón rojo del elevador, haciendo que se detuviera abruptamente.

- La grandiosa e imbatible futura maestra acuática ¿nerviosa? – agravió él, fingiendo sorpresa, su sonrisa se ensanchó y su ceja se arqueó de manera sarcástica.

- Cállate… - resopló molesta, mostrando su ceño fruncido.

- No tengo problema con eso – comentó con voz áspera, erizando la piel de Misty. Cerró los ojos mientras las caricias empezaban nuevamente, solo que esta vez su mano podía explorar más allá de lo que había podido hacer en el bar. Sintió bajo su vestido violeta, la enorme mano de Ash posicionarse sobre sus piernas. Subiendo la pasión antes mostrada, acariciando cada parte de sus torneadas piernas.

Misty no quiso quedarse atrás, sus manos que se habían mantenido inmóviles tomaron curso por la cintura de Ash. Con una habilidad que le extrañó un poco, desfajó su camisa negra para adentrarse y sentir la húmeda espalda del chico morocho. Eso solo hizo que él aumentara la presión sobre sus labios, respondiendo toda caricia con la mayor destreza posible.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando el elevador había tomado su marcha de nueva cuenta, hasta que el sonido de las puertas abriéndose detrás de ellos les avisó. Sin romper mucho aquella rutina comenzada, se dirigieron a tumbos hacia la habitación.

Se trataba de una de las suites más lujosas del lugar, la habitación era amplia donde se podía tener todos los lujos necesarios, una cómoda sala de estar, pantalla de incalculables pulgadas, un _Jacuzzi_, toda clase de lujos estaban allí, sin embargo, poco les importó. Sus sentidos se habían opacado al incrementar el deseo que mostraban.

Misty sintió debajo de su espalda el cómodo colchón y poco a poco advirtió el peso de más sobre ella, era _él_. La acomodó con delicadeza contrastando a la feroz caricia que sus labios hacía sobre los suyos, donde ella ladeaba la cabeza para profundizar más – si aún era posible - respondiéndole con la misma intensidad.

El fuego interno en ella engrandeció, al sentir la mano firme en su espalda, buscado a tientas el cierre de su vestido. Ash escuchó un gemido proveniente de la mujer aprisionada entre sus brazos, cuando su mano rozó su espalda desnuda, sintiendo como se arqueaba para que pudiera recorrerla con mayor libertad.

Misty se separo de él un poco parando las caricias para desprender de uno a uno los botones de su camisa. La ropa cayó a lado de la costosa cama, cada uno poniéndose a mano por cada pieza desprendida, hasta que el pudor aumentó al encontrarse solo en ropa interior. El podía observar la curvilínea figura de ella, realmente la natación y entrenamiento eran bien recompensadas. Piernas estéticas y delgadas… una cintura que no había notado cuan pequeña era hasta ese momento.

Los ojos de Misty se abrieron más de la cuenta, y una retorcida mueca apareció en su boca. La fuerza de sus brazos cuando la atraía hacia él tenían una razón de ser, razón que entendió al ver sus hombros anchos y los musculosos bíceps, pero su vista se enfocó en observar su pecho que se movía de manera agitada debida a su respiración. Poseía una musculatura envidiable e incitante a tocar, no pudo evitar colocar su mano sobre su fornido abdomen que le resultaba sumamente atrayente, tanto, que dio un vuelco a su memoria.

- Siempre pensé… - Ash escuchó la entrecortada voy de Misty. El hecho de escucharla hablar lo había sorprendido – que era mentira

Sintió una fuerza detrás de su cuello para atraerlo a su boca que por largos segundos se habían separado, el beso fue un poco más lento y agonizante. Ambos vagamente consientes del punto que estaban a punto de atravesar.

- ¿A qué… te refieres? – preguntó, sin pausar los cada vez más feroces besos. Mordía sus labios evitando la respuesta inmediata de ella quien no oponía resistencia tampoco. Colocaba sus brazos detrás de él, ella parecía perfectamente acoplada a su peso sobre el suyo. Sus piernas enredadas entre las de él, el calor excitante que desaprendían cegaba todo rastro de consciencia.

- La revista… - agregó entre besos, Ash se separó de sus labios para juguetear con su cuello. Besaba cada rincón de esa delgada y suave curva, mordisqueando cada vez que quería. El control lo tenía el, sentía como la pequeña silueta de ella disfrutaba con cada juego suyo. La respiración cada vez más estruendosa, consciente del placer que le estaba proporcionando.

- El campeón más _sensual_ de todas las regiones – agregó agonizantemente al no recibir respuesta de él, recordaba aquella revista salida un mes después de la coronación de Ash. Posando ante las cámaras, solo usando una chaqueta muy similar a la de sus primeros viajes, mostrando aquel cuerpo torneado que ahora disfrutaba sin remordimiento. Duplica le había mostrado aquella revista, recordando como no mostró mayor interés… lo ignoró por completo sentenciando _'Es imposible que el enano niño que solía viajar con ella tuviera tan semejante figura'_, ahora sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

- ¿Mist?…

- ¿Si?

- Cállate… – No se pronunció ni una palabra más.

A partir de ese punto, aquella pequeña porción de pasión contenida había sido completamente desbordada. Él sintió su delgado cuerpo erguirse… y ella esperaba con sus manos posadas sobre sus hombros… cerrando los ojos, con una espera agonizante hasta que llego él sentir de sus cuerpos juntos, amoldándose… ninguno pudo ahogar el gemido desprendido de sus bocas.

Ambos disfrutaban, se estremecían entre caricias y besos, gozando cada instante. El deseo cumplido, el éxtasis en su ser, el placer en su máxima expresión.

La madrugada había caído sobre aquella suite de hotel. Donde dos amigos, habían perdido la cordura… traspasado la amistad. El deseo y la pasión habían sido más fuertes, dejándose llevar ante una bizarra, larga y alocada noche.

* * *

**Andy:** Wow! Aunque no lo crean yo esperaba este capitulo tanto como ustedes, sabía que Mistyket lo haría así de genial n.n, me encantó y no se dejen engañar por lo que ella diga, no la presioné tanto! Jaja buen tal vez un poco pero ha valido la pena, un poco de molestia de mi parte y una foto muy inspiradora de Ash (que algunas compañeras escritoras ya vieron) tuvimos este bello resultado. Gracias Mistyket! así que no me queda más que decirles: no olviden dejar su review y dejarnos sus opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, etc

**MistyKet:** ¡No saben cuánto me costo la parte del pequeño lime! Tuve que morderme – literalmente – la mano cada vez que mi impulso romántico quería salir. Realmente es complicado, sobre todo cuando es 100% pasión y 0% sentimiento. Y si se preguntan lo bien redactado que esta, es porque Andy ha corregido todos mis horrores ortográficos, por ella salió mucho mejor. Esperamos que les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido :)

Respondiendo Reviews.

**AquaticWhisper**. Raro no pensé que alguien se quejara por maltratar a Gary, oh bueno, trataremos de no maltrata a Gary... bueno no tanto. Por cierto... Feliz Cumple!

**MayHimemiya.** Gracias por tu coment y pues si trataremos que no pasen años en actualizar... aunque Mistyket me termine odiando por estarla molestando a cada rato para que escriba pero ¡ey! da resultado :P

**Red20.** Detecto un fan de How I Met Your Mother? :p Solo lo digo por tu comentario de los subtítulos, como que eso lo vi en los ultimos caps de la temporada, amo esa serie!, en fin, me desvío del tema, espero que te hayan parecido divertidas las situaciones de la borrachera, a mi si se me hicieron super graciosas jaja.

**Bety MOchis D Black.** Me alegro que te gustara n.n, por cierto que si he estado leyendo una de tus historias pero no he terminado, en cuanto lo haga te dejo review

**Luciernagas en la Noche.** Gracias n.n, la comedia se nos da mejor n.n

**snow225**. Gracias! No se si te imaginabas a lo que iban a llegar después de tanto alcohol :O jajajaa, esperamos tu opinión al respecto.

**L' Fleur Noir.** Creo que te adelanté un poco a los capítulos de lo que va a suceder, pero espero que de todas maneras te haya sorprendido y gustado.

**Guest.** Hey hola, por ahora ni Mistyket ni yo tenemos intenciones de abandonar FF, así que, no te preocupes :)

**johaahinata1. **Te debemos el romance como tal, pero tuvieron su momento en este capi, eso cuenta ¿no? en fin espero que nos sigas leyendo ;)

**naliaseleniti.** Pues yo estaba esperando a que Mistyket escribiera :p y lo hizo! y le quedó genial en mi opinión n.n Ya extrañaba reviews tuyos, te has desaparecido, es bueno verte por estos rumbos


	3. Resaca

_Estamos de regreso con este fic que se realiza entre Misty Ket y yo, debo decir que fue todo un reto porque estaba un poco trabada, además que apenas lo empecé el miércoles o jueves y me urgía que quedara listo para este día el día 6 porque es cumpleaños de mi coescritora y como no le iba a dar un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños. Así que aquí esta la tercera parte dedicada totalmente a Misty Ket ;) que lo disfruten!_

**Capitulo III. Resaca**

La intensa luz del sol a mediodía comenzaba a filtrarse sobre las pesadas y costosas cortinas. Unos cuantos rayos alcanzaron el rostro de Ash que intentaba por sobre todos los medios no despertar. De todas formas fue vencido y poco a poco abrió los ojos para encontrarse en un lugar totalmente ajeno a su habitación.

En lugar de su cómodo y sencillo cuarto, estaba recostado en una gran cama rodeada de lujos del imponente hotel donde pasó la noche. No tenía tiempo de reparar en eso, ni siquiera intentaba recordar el porqué se hallaba allí, pues tenía algo más importante de que ocuparse: el enorme, agonizante y más terrible dolor de cabeza que haya sentido jamás.

Se rodó sobre su costado enredándose en las exquisitas sábanas de algodón egipcio, emitiendo un largo gruñido de incesante dolor. Con la poca coordinación que contaba en esos momentos, acercó su mano para masajear sus sienes en un intento de calmar su sufrimiento sin conseguirlo, ni siquiera un poco. Pasó su seca lengua por sus aún más resecos labios tratando de disminuir la insoportable sed que sentía en esos momentos.

"_Seguro así es el infierno"_ pensó después de unos segundos de martirio. Estaba totalmente desorientado y desconcertado, ¿Por qué tan fuerte resaca si apenas había tomado 6 cervezas… 5 shots… 2 whiskys… otros 8 shots después de eso… y… De acuerdo tenía que admitir que había consumido alcohol en cantidades inhumanas, pero de todas formas, era demasiado tormento en una sola mañana.

Aunque su total atención se encontraba en su malestar físico, algo muy dentro de él le decía que se estaba olvidando de algo… algo muy importante. Ignorándose, se giró de nuevo sobre sí para quedar sobre su costado izquierdo. Estiró su brazo en busca de una posición cómoda, pero su mano se encontró con otra cosa… Piel, suave y tersa piel invadiendo su sentido del tacto.

De nuevo abrió los ojos lentamente, esta vez enfocándose en lo que estaba tocando. De su actitud enfadada cambió en un segundo al pánico total cuando se dio cuenta de qué se trataba, o mas bien, de _quien_.

"_¡Oh no! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Maldición! ¡Oh No, no… yo… porqué…! Estoy muerto, bien muerto…" _mientras seguía observando la espalda desnuda, cubierta solo por algunos largos mechones rojizos y la misma sabana que él también estaba usando, sus recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a regresar rápidamente.

En flashes, se vio a si mismo junto a su amiga de la infancia, bailando, riendo, bebiendo, besándose… y después… Se sonrojó como si fuera un adolecente al recordar la pasión que se desbordó en esa misma cama solo unas cuantas horas atrás.

Si que estaba muerto, Misty lo despedazaría… cruelmente. Aunque _técnicamente_ lo ocurrido no era su culpa, puesto que ella había sido quien propició todo. Estaba consiente que ese razonamiento no iba a detenerla.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Despertarla? _"Oh Dios santo ¡no!"_ Eso sería lo más tonto que pudiera hacer, era muy joven como para dejar este mundo. Entonces… ¿Marcharse? _"Si claro Ash, déjala aquí para que despierte sola y se aparezca en tu puerta con su mazo… o algún otro objeto de tortura" _

Su mente continuaba creando escenarios y en todos el resultado era el mismo.

Seguía tan concentrado pensando en qué hacer que no se dio cuenta cuando la chica a su lado estiraba sus brazos de manera perezosa, como si estuviera lista para… ¡Despertar! Definitivamente su final estaba cerca. Para cuando menos se dio cuenta, en una acción muy similar a la suya minutos atrás, Misty se giró, quedando frente a él y sobre el musculoso brazo del muchacho que había dejado completamente estirado.

"_!Esto se pone cada vez peor! ¡Estoy atrapado!"_ Su pánico había alcanzado niveles inexplicables. Por suerte, Misty seguía dormida, lo que le daba tiempo de pensar en un plan, una explicación, algo que lo liberara de la infame golpiza que de seguro recibiría.

"_Ok Ash, tienes que hacer algo… tal vez lo primero sea levantarte y vestirte… si eso suena como un buen plan… excepto porque estás atrapado… ¡Como pesa! ... ¿Esto es? ¡Ah perfecto! Estoy tocando cosas que no debiera, aunque ya lo hice anoch… ¡Esté no es el momento en pensar en eso! ¡Concéntrate Ketchum! _

_Oh no ¿Misty se está moviendo? ¿Se está?… ¡Todo se irá al diabloooo!_

Se quedó increíblemente quieto, sintiéndose como una presa que estaba bajo las garras de un enorme depredador que lo miraba con curiosidad o por lo menos así se imaginaba cuando los ojos verde azulados por fin se abrieron, viéndolo unos segundos. Primero con evidente amabilidad, después con desconcierto y finalmente…

- **¡AaaaaaahhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHH! – **El grito súper agudo de Misty hizo reaccionar al entrenador que intentó levantarse al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía. Desesperadamente, tratando de alejarse de él mientras jalaba la sábana blanca para cubrir su cuerpo que hasta ese momento solo había sido abrigado parcialmente… Malas noticias para Ash pues se quedó sin la protección de la tela.

"_Aquí viene de nuevo" _pensó el hombre cuando Misty lo observó por un par de segundos mientras él seguía parado e inmóvil, tratando de taparse con las manos lo que podía para "disminuir" su desnudez.

- **¡AaaaaaahhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHH! – **El segundo grito de Misty logró que el dolor de cabeza de Ash se intensificara al máximo, haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras buscaba a tientas sus bóxers que de seguro estaban en alguna parte, cerca de la cama.

- ¡Misty por favor cálmate! - Con por lo menos su ropa interior puesta Ash se levantó poniendo sus manos defensivamente mirando a la mujer, quien solo estaba allí de pie, completamente pasmada, sujetando la sábana con firmeza por arriba de su pecho.

- ¡Que me calme! ¡Como me pides que me calme! – Gritó con un poco de rabia una vez que se hubiera recobrado de su estado inicial de shock – Tu y yo… tu estabas desnudo – con esa simple afirmación hizo que la cara de Ash enrojeciera en un instante – y yo… yo… - Se detuvo un segundo para "espiarse" por debajo de la fina tela, ahora siendo ella la que se ponía de un intenso color carmesí - **¡No puede ser!**

- Vamos Misty, somos adultos, podemos… hablar de lo que pasó y… - realmente no sabía que decir. Él tampoco alcanzaba a comprender como había terminado haciendo _eso _con su amiga, pero ella ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando. Por un momento temió que ella no recordara nada de lo ocurrido - ¿Si recuerdas lo que pasó, no Mist? – no contestó nada, sin embargo el fuerte color rojo que se hacía mas brillante por sobre toda su cara le confirmaba que sí lo sabía.

- Definitivamente tenemos que hablar de… _eso _– contestó seriamente sin voltearlo a ver

- Bien, entonces…

- ¡No ahora Idiota!

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque no tengo ropa puesta!

Con esa frase que hizo recordar parte de lo que fue suyo la noche anterior, Ash se quedó boquiabierto, mientras Misty recogía sus arrugadas prendas del suelo sin prestarle atención al chico y se metió al baño cerrando la puerta agresivamente. Apenas se sintió solo, Ash se dejó caer sobre la cama, cubriéndose la cara con la almohada. Aún así pudo escuchar fuerte y claro a la pelirroja gritarle desde el interior del tocador:

_- ¡Y ponte los malditos pantalones! _

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Una vez completamente vestidos, Ash decidió que lo mejor era si bajaban al restaurant del hotel, comer algo y hablar tranquilamente donde hubiera muchos testigos… la última parte solo la pensó.

Misty accedió. Se encontraba sentada en un taburete, examinando el menú, esperando a que el chico regresara del lobby donde se ocupaba de pagar la cuenta de la noche anterior, estadía incluida.

En ese punto su dolor de cabeza había regresado. Aunque el susto de la reacción de Misty había hecho que se olvidara de su resaca, ahora volvía poco a poco, invadiendo todo su ser. La luz del día lastimaba sus ojos, así que no dudó en comprar unos lentes oscuros en la tienda de regalos del hotel.

Su camisa negra de manga larga, ahora doblada hasta los codos, lo hacía lucir más casual, brindándole la facilidad de pasar desapercibido de cualquier mirada acusante. Por su parte Misty había arreglado su cabello en una desordenada coleta. Su chaqueta de piel quitaba sobriedad al vestido de noche. Su natural porte elegante la hacía ver más como una estrella de cine que a una chica recién despertada con una grande sensación de arrepentimiento.

- Ok, todo listo – comentó Ash sentándose frente a Misty, quien seguía mirando las opciones para el desayuno… a la una de la tarde.

Por un rato muy incómodo Ash se quedó observando a la chica esperando que empezara con la tan esperada conversación.

Nada. No lo miraba, no pronunciaba palabra alguna. El silencio entre ellos era tan intenso que podía escuchar las voces de todas las personas de su alrededor. El repiqueteo de los cubiertos, las pisadas de los meseros… todos esos ruidos comenzaban a perturbarlo.

- Así que… - comenzó a hablar, sin mirar fijamente a la chica. Solo de reojo notó como ella se tensaba, sujetando fuertemente el enorme menú, escondiéndose tras él. – Nosotros… dormimos juntos ¿ah? – Estaba sumamente nervioso, realmente no sabía que más decir. Sin querer se ruborizó un poco cuando los vívidos recuerdos atacaron su cerebro. – Yo creo que… eso fue…

- ¡Fue horrible, espantoso! – La pelirroja no pudo aguantar más sus pensamientos negativos y estalló contra el joven - ¡No! Más que eso… fue…

- ¡Gracias por los comentarios! – Inquirió sumamente molesto - Cielos Misty, tu si que sabes como halagar a un hombre…

- ¡No Tarado! no me refiero a _eso_… sino a toda la situación. Apenas ayer volvimos a ser amigos después de tanto tiempo y ahora…

- Ok si, entiendo el punto, pero… entonces… ¿Te gustó?

- ¡¿Ah?! – ¿Realmente quería traer ese tema a discusión? Ciertamente ella no. Lo observó atónita, los colores subidos a su rostro – Por… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Solo curiosidad eso es todo – Su actitud parecía tranquila y ligeramente arrogante, como si ya supiera la respuesta.

Misty estaba más que avergonzada y parecía no ser suficiente para Ash quien insistía en hacer preguntas fuera de lugar ¿Para qué rayos quería saber eso? Por supuesto que no le iba decir lo bien que se sintió estando con él, ni de lo mucho que disfrutó de… ¡oh! los recuerdos, esas imágenes de sus cuerpos unidos no la iban dejar jamás mientras viviera. Sus mejillas se tiñeron nuevamente de rojo para total deleite de Ash.

- ¡Ha! ¡Lo sabía! – habló de por más alegre, señalando el rostro de Misty con su dedo índice – Estuve increíble ¿no es así? – Sus comentarios solo la enrojecían más y más, aunque esta ves era de furia ¿Cómo podía ser tan confiado en sus habilidades… hasta en eso?

- No te sientas lo máximo Maestro Pokemón, no eres _así _de bueno – Intentaba ser lo más hiriente posible, no podía dejarlo con esa estúpida cara de satisfacción.

- Lo que digas Waterflower – contestó un poco menos confiado, pero sin dejar de sonreír – aunque lo niegues yo sé que nunca habías pasado _tan_ buen _rato_ en toda tu vida.

Ash estaba completamente seguro de ello, porque sentía que no podía ser solo él quien hubiera sentido tal pasión, incluso plenitud, algo que nunca encontró con otras personas.

- ¡Como sea! – Gritó enojada, tratando de alejar de nueva cuenta el tema – Eso no importa, lo que realmente quiero saber es…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Esto cambia todo entre nosotros… ¿No es así?

De golpe, la engreída sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Ash dejando en su lugar un semblante serio y pensativo. De verdad que las cosas iban a cambiar a partir de ese momento, la pregunta era ¿Cómo?

- Tal vez… - La voz de Ash era débil e insegura - Pudiéramos no sé… comenzar a salir y ver a donde nos lleva eso y…

- Espera, espera, detente allí ¿En verdad me estás pidiendo que seamos algo así como pareja, solo porque pasamos la noche juntos?

- Ummm… pensé que tal vez es lo que tú querrías

- Solo contéstame una cosa porque estoy segura que ya has estado en este tipo de situación antes ¿Le has pedido esto a alguna otra chica?

- Por supuesto que no – Si que Ash había pasado situaciones similares como esa un par de veces, obviamente ninguna de esas chicas era alguien que pudiera tomar en serio, pero Misty era diferente, era su amiga, una persona muy especial en su vida y no podía simplemente decirle "Gracias, eso fue divertido" para después marcharse como si nada – Pensé que tal vez tu quisieras intentarlo – Contestó con total honestidad.

Misty lo miró por un instante, de alguna forma entendía porque Ash le proponía aquello, él siempre fue un hombre honesto, preocupado por sus amigos… por supuesto que pensaría en las repercusiones que le traería a ella, una mala fama tal vez y él solo quería evitarle eso, no porque sintiera algo más.

- Tal vez… si hubiera algo profundo de por medio entre los dos, como si estuviéramos enamorados o algo así – Se detuvo un segundo pensando que estaba demente por la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacer - ¿Tu sientes amor por mí, Ash?

- Bueno yo… - No podía dar una respuesta inmediata, simplemente porque nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad con respecto a Misty. Seguro, la estimaba, era su mejor amiga a pesar de todo, se preocupaba por ella y después de lo ocurrido quedaba clara la atracción entre ambos, pero nada de esos sentimientos parecían ser amor – No creo que no – Contestó con un poco de decepción en la voz – ¿y tú?

- No – Su respuesta fue rápida, sin un atisbo de duda. Demasiado cortante para el gusto de Ash.

- Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Creo que lo mejor es olvidarnos de todo lo sucedido anoche, hacemos de cuenta que nunca pasó y…

- Seguir siendo amigos ¿no? – Que no la amara no quería decir que la quisiera fuera de su vida y por un momento temió eso. Sus dudas se despejaron cuando vio a Misty asentir con la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa.

- Por supuesto, siempre y cuando no vuelvas a mencionar lo ocurrido y no se lo cuentes a nadie

- No lo haré lo prometo

- Bien. Creo que queda todo arreglado, entonces es mejor que me vaya

- ¿Segura? ¿No quieres comer algo primero?

- No, aún tengo algo de sueño, además es muy difícil concentrarme cuando tu me ¡estás mirando de esa forma! – La verdad es que el detallado escrutinio que llevaban a cabo esos ojos marrones era muy difícil de ignorar, pareciera que la estuviera desvistiendo con la mirada - ¡Dios en que estás pensando!

- Perdón, es muy difícil no tener recuerdos de lo de ayer…

- ¡Pensé que íbamos a olvidarlo!

- Seguro, eventualmente lo haré, es solo que…

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Te ejercitas diario o solo es buena suerte que estés así de…?

- ¡Argh! ¡Eres imposible!

Misty se levantó de su lugar a pasos rápidos para salir por las enormes puertas de cristal y terminar con todo eso de una vez por todas, quería olvidar todo, aunque le resultaba casi imposible escapar cuando Ash la seguía a donde ella se moviera. Se detuvo en la acera cuando él la llamó con cierta insistencia.

- Ummm… ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Traje mi auto así que…

- No Ash – Lo cortó antes que siguiera con su amabilidad que en ese momento le parecía más bien molesta – Tomaré un taxi hacia la estación de tren

- ¿Estás segura?

- Creo que es lo mejor, pero gracias de todas formas

Aunque trataba de estar tranquila y restarle importancia al asunto, la realidad es que no sabía como actuar de ahora en más estando con él, sintiéndose todavía más desconcertada al ver que Ash de verdad no tenía problema en retomar la amistad.

A pesar de que la había estado molestando con sus comentarios directamente sexuales, parecía como si no le importara el momento que compartieron en ese hotel.

Tal vez no podría ser su amiga después de todo, tal vez esa sería la última vez que lo vería en su vida.

- Bueno... Adiós Ash

Se acercó para estrechar su mano, en una forma de despedida totalmente formal, pero el muchacho no se percató de su mano extendida y se acercó para despedirse de ella con un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Los torpeza de ambos, los engancharon en una descoordinada danza de movimientos extraños. Primero, la mano de Misty chocó con el abdomen del chico. Después, el rostro de Misty no supo que mejilla exponer a los labios de Ash, quien terminó por darle el más accidentado de los besos en los entreabiertos y rosados labios de la pelirroja.

Duró un segundo, tal vez dos, antes que Misty se alejara en dirección a un taxi que estaba estacionado frente al hotel si intentar despedirse nuevamente de él. Ash la miró partir con una mezcla de sentimientos revoloteándole en el estomago. Imaginó que sería sencillo seguir con la amistad, sin embargo ese último minuto a lado de ella solo le dejó incomodidad y confusión.

"_Tal vez, lo mejor es que no la vuelva a ver"_ Pensó mientras se giraba en busca de su vehículo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Al fin, después de tan extraña experiencia estaba de vuelta en la comodidad de su apartamento. Apenas si entró se deshizo de los zapatos de tacón y se dirigió a su habitación dejándose caer sobre su cama hundiendo el rostro sobre los amplios almohadones.

Se sentía frustrada. Recordaba todo lo ocurrido y todavía le parecía un sueño. No, definitivamente no lo fue, los besos y las caricias fueron demasiado reales.

Pero no era lo único que parecía sacado de sus sueños de cuando solo era una adolecente. La plática con Ash también fue algo totalmente irreal, o eso era lo que pensaba porque no encontraba otra explicación a lo que él le propuso. Todo eso la hizo sentir humillada. Parecía que él solo la quería proteger como si fuera una chiquilla tonta y eso realmente la molestaba. Él no se había aprovechado de ella, en todo caso ella fue la que inició todo eso, no era una inocente victima.

No es que nunca hubiera estado así con un hombre, había tenido sus momentos, sobre todo con su primer novio, aunque definitivamente nada había sido tan intenso como lo fue con Ash. Odiaba que ese estúpido mocoso tuviera razón: había sido él mejor en su vida.

Definitivamente estaba harta de darle vueltas a lo mismo. Tal vez lo mejor era dormir, dejar todo de lado por unas solidas 8 o 10 horas, incluso más de ser posible. Lástima que no le iba a resultar tan sencillo.

Apenas había cerrado los ojos un par de minutos y sonó el teléfono. Seguro no quería contestar, pero el sonido le resultaba tan molesto que no le quedó otra opción.

- ¿Qué? – Fue lo único que dijo con la irritación marcada en la voz

_- Así que eso es lo que tenías en mente ¿ah Misty?_ – De inmediato reconoció la voz masculina que hablaba con evidente molestia - _Todas esas estupideces que dijiste sobre nosotros solo eran excusas para que pudieras irte y revolcarte con ese perdedor ¿no es así?_ - ¿Por qué había contestado sin ver de quién se trataba primero?

- ¿Gary de qué rayos hablas?

_- Está en toda la web, ¡tú y ese estúpido de Ash besándose!... _

¡Demonios! Esos entrometidos paparazzis, ¿Cómo habían obtenido una foto…? Como si hubiera sido un problema cuando hicieron todo un show en el bar del hotel. ¡Demonios! Tenía que encontrar esa foto y saber qué es lo que sabían esos reporteros chismosos de segunda antes de que esparcieran más rumores, aunque en ese caso eran totalmente ciertos.

_- … ¡¿Y se quedaron en hotel Viridian?! De verdad Misty, no entiendo como prefieres a un sujeto como ese, tenías al mejor, ósea a mí y de todas formas vas y te acuestas… _

- ¡Ey! ¡Con quien yo elija estar no es de tu incumbencia! – Tal vez con eso último solo le daba la razón a Gary Oak, pero no estaba dispuesta a escuchar otro discurso egocéntrico por parte del investigador.

_- Claro que es de mi incumbencia, todas las veces que intenté acercarme a ti y siempre me salías con tus tontas excusas de no estar lista ¡pero si vas y te arrojas a los brazos de ese imbécil! _

- Si lo hice no es tu problema ¡Además estoy segura que ese _imbécil_ es mil veces mejor de lo que hubiera podido a llegar a ser tú! – No sabía porque le decía eso. No era porque Gary no hubiera sido capaz de satisfacerla, sino más bien que nunca se sintió del todo cómoda con él. fue una de sus más difíciles relaciones y la idea de entregarse a él no entraba en su cabeza, por eso prefirió no hacerlo. Además, no es que le debiera explicaciones a estas alturas.

_- ¡No puedo creerlo! Eres una… _

Sin ganas de escuchar ninguna otra palabra colgó la bocina y se abalanzó a su bolso en busca de su iPhone, era la vía más rápida para encontrar esa foto y estaba segura donde la podía encontrar. En su navegador escribió la dirección del _Pokemón Weekly_. Ni siquiera tuvo que buscar mucho pues estaba en su página principal. Suspiró de alivio al ver que la imagen era mucho más inofensiva de lo que pensó. Era solo el retrato de su despedida con Ash ese "beso" accidentado que a ojos de los demás parecía un gesto meramente amoroso, un tierno momento entre dos amantes… o por lo menos eso aparentaba.

Era un alivio. Aquello no podría traer ningún problema a su vida ¿cierto?

85 notificaciones nuevas en el Facebook probaban lo contrario. Desde Duplica, sus hermanas, Brock e incluso uno que otro compañero líder de gimnasio ya habían visto la noticia y la contactaron haciendo preguntas al respecto.

"_¡Demonios! ¿Cómo los chismes pueden esparcirse tan rápido?" _

Ella queriendo olvidarse del asunto y al parecer el destino tenía otros planes riéndose en su cara. Las buenas noticias no dejaban de aparecer, cuando su hermana Daisy la llamaba en ese preciso momento. Suspiró resignada antes de contestar

- ¿Aló?

_- ¡Hermanita querida! De verdad pasaste la noche en el hotel con el pequeño Ash? ¿Es verdad que está tan bien como lo dicen las revistas? Quien lo hubiera pensado que fueras tan aventada…_

- ¡Daisy Basta! ¡Nada de eso es verdad! – Menos mal que no estaba viendo a la rubia, sino se hubiera dado cuenta de que mentía – Así que te agradecería que no participes en este circo

_- Entonces… ¿si no pasaron la noche porque es que salían del hotel hasta hoy por la tarde?_ – La pregunta fue hecha con total picardía, enmudeciendo a Misty. Antes de que descargara la verdad y le contara lo ocurrido a su hermana, la rubia estalló en sonoras carcajadas antes de continuar de hablar – _relájate hermanita, sé que eres demasiado buena como para hacer algo así, de seguro Ash y tu terminaron de platicar muy noche y decidieron quedarse en el hotel para evitar un accidente ¿no es así?_ – La pelirroja apenas si murmuró una afirmación con total alivio – _Como sea, hablaba para decirte que no te preocupes, arreglaré todo esto con el publicista así que no tienes que preocuparte ¿De acuerdo? _

- Gracias Dais, no sabes del apuro que me estás sacando

_- Relájate esto no es nada difícil para Pierre que siempre está salvando el trasero de Violet y Lily, bueno pequeña, te hablo después para explicarte lo que tienes que declarar ante los medios. ¡Bye! _

Sus hermanas seguro eran raras y escandalosas, pero siempre cuidaban de ella. Se relajó por unos segundos sabiendo que ese problema se quedaría atrás… solo tenía que avisar a cierto hombre moreno y atractivo quien también estaba involucrado, el problema es que no tenía ganas de llamarlo.

Debatió un rato consigo misma, aunque siempre llegaba a lo mismo, tenía que hablar con él. Sin más remedió marcó su teléfono. Después de casi un minuto en espera por fin contestó. Su voz débil y soñolienta le indicaba que lo había despertado.

- Ho… hola Ash – Sentía cierta timidez y reserva al hablar con él, lo que le dejó muy en claro que restablecer una comunicación normal con el entrenador iba a ser difícil, incluso imposible.

_- Oh Misty, ¿qué hay?_

- Ummm, no quería molestarte ni nada, es solo que esos entrometidos reporteros de Pokemón Weekly tomaron una foto de nosotros y pensé que quisieras…

_- ¿Foto? ¡Oh no! ¡No me digas que ellos… _

- No, no. Es solo de cuando nos despedimos afuera del Palace, no creo que sepan nada, seguro creen saberlo todo… como sea supuse que querrías estar enterado por si te causa problemas y… si creo que eso era.

_- Oh gracias, no tenías que preocuparte, siempre tengo que lidiar con ese tipo de cosas de todas formas_

- Si pero ¿Qué hay de esa chica que te gusta? Tal vez si lo ve se hace una idea errónea

_- No creo que sea un problema, me rechazó ¿recuerdas? Gracias por preocuparte, eres buena amiga. _

Esa última palabra la dejó pensando. A pesar de todo el seguía viéndola como amiga ¿Por qué ella se sentía tan incómoda entonces?

- De nada, bien será mejor que cuelgue.

_- Espera ¿Dónde viste la foto? Quiero ver que tan grande es la situación_

- ¡Oh cierto! Está en la página web de Pokemón Weekly, no te será muy difícil encontrarla, créeme.

_- Ok ¡Gracias! _

- Hasta luego Ash

_- Nos vemos Mist. _

Apenas cortó comunicación con su amiga, se dirigió a su escritorio y encendió su laptop. Esperó un rato para accesar a la página web donde encontraría lo que tanta curiosidad sintió ver desde que habló con Misty.

Un minuto miró fijamente la pantalla ante una imagen que para nada podía revelar la verdad que solo él y la pelirroja conocían. Al contrario, esa fotografía retrataba algo falso, pues en ella realmente parecían novios. El pequeño beso, tierno, placentero… con amor, era solo una pantalla de humo, una ilusión a lo que hubo previo a ese momento.

Tomó el computador para regresar a la cama, sin quitarle la vista a aquello, como si fuera la ventana a algo que de ser realidad rayaba en lo perfecto. Sonrió un poco al darse cuenta de lo tonto que estaba siendo. Lo que sucedió la noche anterior quedaba en el pasado, no había sido más que cosa de una sola vez y nada más, estaba convencido que esa era la mejor decisión.

- Es una lástima – Pensó en voz alta – Porque de verdad hacemos una linda pareja. Oh bueno, supongo que hay cosas que nunca debieran pasar.

Lejos estaba de imaginar que desde su departamento en ciudad Celeste, Misty había pensado exactamente lo mismo y que muy a pesar de lo que ellos creyeran, el destino tenía deparado exactamente lo contrario.

* * *

**MistyKet: ¡**Aquí está por fin la continuación! Me ha encantado y espero que a ustedes también. Andy ha estado inspiradísima últimamente, no se como le hace. Me ha hecho este pequeño regalo, jaja el saber que pronto tendré que actualizar hoy y continuar con el _chantaje_ _emocional_ que aplica para que escriba jejeje. Ojala nos puedan dejar su opinión, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

**Andy:** Yieeeiii por fin lo terminé! Y estoy más que contenta con el resultado, sobre todo porque a mi coescritora la gustó Yieeeii y q no los engañe no soy tan mala, solo la motivo :P En fin no me queda mas que decir gracias por sus favoritos, reviews y demás significa mucho para nosotras.

Respondiendo Reviews:

**SirenaMisty: **Siempre he pensado que solo con alcohol, Ash haría algo similar xD. Respecto a la parte de los desafíos, también me agrado bastante escribirlos. Por fin tienes la reacción de los dos, que bueno que te haya gustado, gracias por el review, esperamos que nos digas tu opinión ;)

**L' Fleur Noir: **Sumi! Mil gracias por tus halagos, tu review sigue sacándome una sonrisa cada vez que lo leo. No creo que haya sido perfecto, pero trate de poner lo mejor de mí en esa parte y saber que te agrado tanto me alegra bastante. Además esa imagen inspira a la menos inspirada de las escritoras, jaja te lo digo por experiencia :P. Espero que también te haya agradado este cap :)

**Guest: ¡**Muchas Gracias! Si, creo que después de medidas descomunales de alcohol, tenía que acabar en algo así. Espero que te hayan gustado sus reacciones, Andy me saco muchas carcajadas a mí. Gracias de nuevo de parte de las dos, esperamos que te haya gustado este cap :)

**MayHimemiya: ¡**Gracias! La narración se debe gracias a mi amiga Andy, que corrigió mucho y me ayuda demasiado. Esperamos que también te haya gustado este cap, ojala nos dejes tus comentarios ;)

**Red20: **Antes que nada… tengo un mensaje importante. Andy AMA How I meet you mother! Jejeje me golpearía sino entrego el mensaje. Y si, traté de dar lo mejor de mí para el capítulo, ya que era uno de los más importantes. Esperamos que te haya gustado mucho este cap, a mi si jeje :P

**Naliaseleniti: **Es bueno tenerte de vuelta! Muchas gracias, y si era importante el momento antes de que pasara cierto punto antes de volverse ordinario, me alegra haberlo logrado. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, las dos estamos felices y esperamos que les siga gustando!

**DjPuMa13g: **Yeiii review doble! Te puedo decir que las dos estamos súper felices que por ahorita es bien recibido nuestro fic, y que bueno que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por todos los ánimos, ojala te guste la continuación ;)

**PinkStar375:** Gracias por tus comentarios. Comedía y romance es una combinación que nos gusta mucho y sobre todo a Andy se le da perfecto. Y si fue un poco difícil la parte del lime, sobretodo que soy una cursi empedernida :P Gracias de nuevo por los ánimos, nos gustaría saber lo que piensas de la continuación ;)

**MistyqueSiren: **Si! A mí también me gusto mucho el primer capítulo, Andy hizo un gran trabajo. Esperemos que te agrade la continuación, gracias por el review.


	4. ¿Malas Noticias?

_Por fin, actualización para este fic. Si lo sé, esto pasa cuando me toca a mí y no a Andy xD. Más espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo, que fue creado a base de desveladas, regaños, amenazas y huidas jejeje pero disfruto mucho trabajar en conjunto con una gran escritora como Andy, sin más los dejo con el siguiente capítulo, ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

**Capítulo IV. ¿Malas Noticias?**

El sol ya se ausentaba por completo, dando paso a una cálida noche que cobijaba la ciudad. El caos, los sonidos propios de la urbanización ya no eran escuchados predominando así el silencio y la calma. La mayoría de los habitantes ya estaban disfrutando de un merecido descanso, bueno… casi todos.

El joven de pueblo Paleta, no se encontraba en su cómoda cama debido a la más _fastidiosa _tarea que tenía como campeón de la región: papeleo. ¡Cómo lo odiaba! ¡Nadie le dijo que esto venía dentro del contrato, siempre pensó que solo sería muy famoso, rodeado de chicas y admiradores.

"_Aún me falta llenar esos formatos y enviárselos a Lance… ¡Son tantos!"_ Pensó sufridamente el joven al ver en la pantalla de su equipo portátil todo el trabajo que tenía que realizar "_Esto es aburridoooo, supongo que puedo distraerme un poco ¿Qué hago?"_

Facebook. Típica solución para cualquier persona aburrida. Siempre hay algo nuevo que ver ¿Cierto?

1 Notificación.

Resopló molesto, no parecía ser su día de suerte. Siempre tenía más que ver en su facebook, ¡Se suponía que él era el Campeón de Kanto! ¿Tan poca vida social tenía? ¡Sólo faltaba que fuera una invitación para jugar _pokeville_! ¡Eliminaría a quien se atreviera enviar una más!

Brock Stone te ha invitado al evento _"__Discodélica"_

Asistirán (10), Pendientes (5), No Asistirán (1)

Suspiró. No tenía que ser genio para saber quien había rechazado la invitación.

Esto se había vuelto rutinario. Siempre que existía alguna reunión con sus amigos, si era organizado por alguno ellos, Misty rechazaba la invitación y viceversa; si la salida era organizada por alguna de ellas, él lo hacía.

Era una especie de acuerdo no hablado, desde aquella incómoda tarde donde se despidieron tras discutir _aquello _sin tener contacto desde entonces. Aunque trataba de negarlo, lo entristecía… habían echado a perder una amistad de mucho tiempo, a pesar de que en los últimos años ya no eran tan unidos como antes.

_Misty Waterflower:  
Lo siento Brock. __Ese día habrá inspección en el gimnasio, espero que se diviertan._

Mentía, lo sabía por el simple hecho de que él tenía el control y calendarización de inspecciones de los gimnasios en Kanto, una de sus tantas y no tan placenteras responsabilidades como campeón.

Por mucho tiempo debatió si debía hablar con ella otra vez, tratar de recuperar lo más posible su amistad, pero no se atrevía… no quería volver a sentir aquella situación extremadamente incómoda nuevamente, además le molestaba un poco, pues aparentaba que ese alejamiento le resultaba más fácil a ella que a él.

- Creo que mejor me voy a dormir_ –_ pensó en voz alta el morocho, antes de apagar y cerrar su computadora, olvidándose que aún tenía actividades por hacer.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Los rayos del sol pegaban por completo sobre Ciudad Celeste, las actividades diarias de los habitantes ya habían comenzado con buenos ánimos ante un día tan soleado y bello como el que presenciaban. La pelirroja de fiero carácter intentaba ocultarse bajo sus cómodas sábanas, había escuchado su despertador varias veces, pero lo ignoró olímpicamente tratando de conseguir un poco más sueño.

Misty acostumbraba levantarse temprano para iniciar su rutina diaria y por alguna razón totalmente ajena a ella, simplemente ese día quería quedarse más tiempo dentro de su confortante cama. Lástima que tenía otro enemigo mortal después del despertador y que impediría tan ansiado descanso.

El timbre. Ese odioso sonido que no dejaba de repiquetear persistentemente, retumbando en sus oídos. No tuvo remedio, se levantó de mala gana. Se vistió cómodamente con un sencillo short y una playera azul, más valía que fuera un asunto importante ¿Quién se atrevía interrumpir su sagrado sueño?

- Misty, abre la puerta – Escuchó una voz a través de su portón, fácilmente reconoció su voz. Fisgoneó por la mirilla de su puerta para comprobar que su mejor amiga estaba del otro lado, sus brazos cruzados moviendo impacientemente el pie… Su actitud hacía ahogar una pequeña risa en los labios de la pelirroja… como le causaba gracia la molestia de su amiga.

- Hasta que decides abrirme – Fue lo primero que escuchó en cuanto abrió la puerta dejando ingresar a su distinguida amiga. - ¿Qué haces vestida así?

- Me acabo de levantar, se suponía que ibas a llegar más tarde – comentó Misty, en un estado somnoliento, se sentía totalmente agotada y no había otra cosa que quisiera hacer que meterse de nuevo en su cálida cama.

- ¡Son las 10 de la mañana! – Recriminó Duplica, mientras posaba sus manos sobre sus caderas observando con ceño fruncido a la pelirroja.

- ¡¿LAS DIEZ?! – Preguntó histérica. Antes de darle a Duplica la oportunidad de responderle giró rápidamente sobre sus talones, corriendo desenfrenada hacia la cocina.

- ¿Qué voy hacer con ella? – Preguntó la otra chica al aire. Soltó un suspiro e ingresó detrás de ella.

La observó por un rato divertida mientras trataba de hacerse algo decente para comer. Misty no había mejorado en nada su poca habilidad para la cocina, mucho menos desde que dependía_ totalmente_ de su empleada domestica Jessica, para todas las labores de su lujoso departamento.

Tal vez tenía que esperar a que ella acabara sus actividades antes de sacar un tema que le interesaba tocar, pero la paciencia no era algo que la caracterizara.

- ¿Por qué no iras a la reunión de Brock? – Misty escuchó acusante la voz de su amiga. Sin molestarse en contestarle, siguió con su desastre en la cocina ¿Cómo sobreviviría todas las vacaciones de Jessica?

- ¿Piensas ignorarme? – Habló Duplica de nuevo al no obtener ninguna respuesta de la líder. Cruzó los brazos en desesperación, bastante molesta estaba con el hecho que ella parecía evitar sus cuestionamientos - Porque puedo quedarme todo el día si es necesario, Misty.

- No te ignoro – respondió la joven pelirroja sin dejar de hacer el _desastre_ ocasionado en su cocina – Tan solo no te hago caso

- ¡Agh! – gruñó Duplica desesperada, la actitud de su mejor amiga la estaba cansando; sabía lo obstinada que podía ser pero aparentemente hoy no tendría la paciencia para discutir con ella. – Vamos Misty, no salimos todos desde esa noche en Viridian Palace…

- ¡No puedo Duplica, estaré ocupada ese día! – Respondió la pelirroja, un poco alertada ante la mención de ese _lugar_. Observó la mirada fija y molesta de Duplica, en verdad cada vez se la hacía más difícil poner excusas, su amiga la conocía perfectamente pero no tanto para saber que…

- Estás mintiendo Misty, te conozco – Concluyó muy molesta, recriminándole con la mirada. Duplica trataba de mantener la calma aunque fiel a su carácter quería conocer el motivo del porqué huía de algo tan simple como una reunión con Brock – Vamos Mist, dime ¿Por qué no quieres ir?

- Bueno yo… - Dudó un poco ¿Cómo decirle que no quería encontrase con Ash? Sentir nuevamente aquel ambiente incomodo entre ellos, solo despertaría dudas entre sus amigos… aunque estaba consciente que tenía que decirle _algo,_ conociendo a Duplica jamás dejaría de insistir. Finalmente accedió a decir – No quiero que pase lo de Viridian Palace

Al menos lo que le acababa de decir no era una mentira.

- ¿Qué? ¿El beso? – Preguntó divertida Duplica al ver el rostro molesto de la pelirroja.

- ¡Eso no pasó! Ya dije que esos tontos _paparazzis_ inventaron esa foto – Se defendió mientras un tono rosado aparecía en sus mejillas, no podía evitar sentirse abochornada debido a la foto no era ni inventada y era sumamente inofensiva a comparación de esos _besos_ apasionados que fueron sumamente…_ "¡No! ¡Tenía que olvidarlo! ¡Ese tonto y sexy Ash Ketchum!"_

- Vamos Mist, hubo una época que te hubiera _encantado _una situación así – le guiñó cómicamente.

- ¡DUPLICA!

No pudo evitarlo, estalló a carcajadas al observar el rostro enrojecido y la reacción de la líder. Molestar a su mejor amiga era sumamente divertido y sencillo; más cuando estaba tan irritable como ese día.

- Tranquila Mist, después de todo Daisy hizo que Pierre lo solucionara – Comentó su amiga, tratando de calmar su estado de ánimo.

- Si, pero eso no evitó todos los rumores y los _Trending Topics_ que existieron en _Twitter –_ Sentenció muy molesta al recordar tan bochornosa situación. Le dio la espalda, siguió su actividad tratando de limpiar la catástrofe que había ocasionado, antes conocido como _"desayuno"._

La noticia del accidentado beso había corrido rápidamente siendo un tema popular entre conversaciones. Pasaron semanas antes de que lo olvidaran por completo. Al parecer que el campeón de Kanto y la aspirante a la Elite fueran algo más, era bien recibido entre las personas.

- Muchos de ellos eran realmente originales – Comentó animadamente su amiga.

- No… no lo eran

- #MasterLove era mi favorito

- Duplica – Advirtió con la mirada que dejara de tocar el tema.

Al ver el semblante de la pelirroja suspiró, pensando que lo mejor era distraerse un rato y no pudo pensar en mejor forma de distraerse que saliendo a almorzar.

- ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo? – Dijo Duplica mientras empezaba ayudarle a limpiar el desorden que había ocasionado – Ve a bañarte y comemos, tu y yo sabemos que nunca harías algo humanamente comestible.

- Sí, creo que será lo mejor – Afirmó, ignorando el último comentario de su amiga dirigiéndose a la ducha.

- Además, con el ritmo que llevas, acabaras de limpiar para cuando regrese Jess – se burló su amiga ganándose una mirada fulminante que Duplica sin duda sabía controlar de buena manera.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- Pikachu, cola de hierro – Ordenó el entrenador. La rutina diaria que ejercía para mantener en forma todos los ataques de sus amigos, solo demostraban que ya poco quedaba de aquel entrenador descuidado.

- Creo que pikachu ya es demasiado fuerte, Ash – volteó para ver a su moreno amigo acercarse a él. Paró por completo el entrenamiento para ir a saludarlo.

- ¡Brock! ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Preguntó el joven campeón mientras tomaba una botella de agua para refrescarse un poco.

- Vine a ver como andaban las cosas por acá. Últimamente todos andan muy ocupados

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Pronto iniciará el entrenamiento con los cerebros de la Frontera! – Comentó animadamente Ash. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando el momento en que podría entrenar con ellos, esto le ayudaría a crecer como entrenador y seguro aprender nuevas técnicas… si quería ganar tenía que aprovechar _todas_ las oportunidades.

- ¡Genial!

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Ash notó a su amigo, se veía nervioso, como si tratara de comentarle algo y no parecía atreverse, su mano frotando su codo hacía evidente su ansiedad.

- ¿Qué pasa Brock? – preguntó el morocho un poco preocupado del actuar de su amigo.

- Bueno yo…

- Anda dime – Volvió a insistir.

Brock seguía dubitativo, no decía nada porque no conocía si eran correctas sus suposiciones, soltó un largo suspiro antes de escupir la pregunta.

- ¿Qué paso entre Misty y tú?

- ¡NADA! – Gritó instintivamente, poniendo a la vista su creciente nerviosismo

- Vamos Ash, no soy tonto. ¿Se pelearon? – inquirió con más fuerza, la reacción poco sutil de su amigo hacía pensar seriamente que mentía.

- No claro que no. Las cosas entre Misty y yo van mejor que nunca. – Sentenció Ash. Engañar nunca había sido su mayor habilidad pero _**necesitaba **_ser convincente para que Brock dejara de insistir.

- ¿Entonces porque se esquivan?

- ¡No claro que no!

- Desde aquella vez en Ciudad Viridian, no nos hemos podido juntar todos… o Misty no puede o tú tampoco.

- Vamos Brock, ha sido mala suerte, además los dos tenemos muchas responsabilidades… yo tengo que entrenar y Mist también, sabemos que ella pudiera ingresar a la Élite muy pronto, estoy seguro que ha de estar muy ocupada

Aquella respuesta pareció convencer a Brock. La verdad es que él no había notado esas extrañas coincidencias donde no podían reunirse todos, fue Duplica la que notó algo "raro" desde aquella noche. Una pelea era una buena posibilidad, el carácter de ambos desde un inicio siempre causó problema, así que no era descabellada la idea. Aunque después de verlos esa noche, al observar como bromeaban y se divertían como solían hacerlo antes… sería sumamente extraño que acabaran discutiendo. Sin embargo, tratándose de Ash y Misty, nunca se sabe.

- Esta bien – comentó alegre Brock. Que no pasara nada malo entre ellos era algo realmente agradable y le quitaba la preocupación que había colocado Duplica en él. – Mejor te dejo entrenar

- Espera Brock, hay algo que quiero preguntarte – la voz del maestro pokémon se escuchaba un poco insegura por lo que llamo rápidamente la atención de Brock.

- ¿Qué pasa?

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Las dos amigas caminaban a través de las tranquilas calles de Ciudad Celeste. Duplica quería mostrarle un nuevo lugar muy cerca del centro de la ciudad, un pequeño pero bonito restaurant recomendado por Erika, la novia de Brock tenía buen gusto y sin duda había que probarlo.

- Misty, camina más rápido si quieres llegar hoy – Su comentario sarcástico no pasó desapercibido por ella, más el calor la agobiaba, parecía ser un día a más de 35 grados.

- ¿Qué tan lejos es? – preguntó la pelirroja bastante molesta, el calor azotaba sobre su ciudad, sobre ella… cada paso representaba esfuerzo que no quería hacer, ¡Sentía que había caminado por horas! Aún no entendía por qué no se habían ido en su automóvil.

- Tan solo hemos caminado 10 min, Mist

- ¡Pero hace mucho calor! -

- Vamos Misty, no seas floja ya falta poco para llegar – Reclamó Duplica y siguieron su marcha. La peliverde observó a su amiga por un rato, realmente parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo sin entender el porqué de su predicamento. Ella estaba acostumbrada a más, siempre salía a trotar por las mañanas para estar en forma, pero ahora parecía que no podía dar ni tres pasos.

"_Supongo que le hace falta comer, al fin no desayunó" _Razonó la peliverde y apuró el paso para poder comer de ese restaurant del que tanto había alardeado Erika.

Por fin habían llegado, realmente era pequeño, adivinando que, por la cantidad de personas fuera del local valdría la pena comer allí. Caminaron entre las personas, hasta llegar a la recepcionista quien apuntaba los nombres para ponerlos en lista de espera.

- Disculpa Señorita, queremos mesa para 2 personas – Habló Duplica dirigiéndose a la pobre y apurada hostess, que se limitó asentar con su cabeza, sin ni siquiera voltear a verlas.

- Lo siento, no hay lugar disponible

- ¿Seguro? Yo creo que puede hacer alguno para Misty Waterflower – Dijo la peliverde jalando hacía ella a su _famosa _amiga, que lucía un poco incómoda y molesta por tal presentación

- ¡Oh! Veamos qué podemos hacer – Dijo la chica un poco impresionada mientras ingresaba al lugar rápidamente. Hablaba con sus compañeros mientras de reojo miraba al par de chicas en la entrada, ocasionando más enojo en la pelirroja.

- Sabes que odio que haga eso – Misty le recriminó, ella se sabía admirada y respetada en su ciudad.

- No seas amargada, es divertido y nos da _muchas_ ventajas

Poco tiempo después ingresaron al lugar. Una sección apartada del resto de los comensales fue asignada para ellas. A pesar de no ser un lugar amplio resultaba muy cómodo, de una atmósfera muy acogedora. Solo faltaba que la comida fuera tan buena como pensaban.

- ¿Gustan ordenar? – la voz del mesero llamó la atención de ambas.

- Claro, a mi me das un _Cannelloni al Portobello_ – pidió la peliverde, esperó a que Misty ordenara, pero parecía que aún no se decidía. Ojeaba la carta, mirando de un lado a otro más ninguno le satisfacía por completo. Un olor de pronto le llamó la atención, a pesar de sentirlo lejano, el aroma que percibía era tan intenso que llegó de lleno a los sentidos de la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué es ese olor? – pregunto al aire, tratando de seguir a tan intensa escencia.

- ¿Algo le molesta, señorita? – el mesero estaba un poco impresionado, él no podía oler nada y observando a la acompañante de la líder que la veía con extrañeza, podía asegurar que ella tampoco.

- ¿Qué olor? – preguntó Duplica tratando de descifrar a lo que se refería, más no pudo seguir el rastro de nada.

- ¿No lo hueles? ¡Apesta! – Gritó horrorizada, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener la respiración para ya no sentir esa desagradable sensación de mareo que le estaba provocando.

- ¿Tomo su orden? – Preguntó un poco impaciente el mesero. Al notar como ella seguía sin saber que elegir, continuó - Te sugiero _Pollo Ripieno alla Spiciariello_. Es un platillo _delicioso,_ estoy seguro que le fascinará.

- Si, claro ¿Por qué no? – comento la líder mientras le regresaba al mesero las cartas de comida. Conforme se fue alejando ese jovencito, Misty pudo sentir cada vez menos aquel olor tan desagradable.

"_El mesero debería usar otra colonia" _Pensó un poco menos disgustada.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Sus palabras retumbaron en las paredes de toda la habitación, mientras que el maestro pokémon trataba de controlar a su mejor amigo. Aunque era imposible de que alguien lo escuchara, el tamaño de su reacción lo hacía dudar y pensar que el eco de su voz llegaría hasta Ciudad Plateada.

- Brock, no es para tanto – habló Ash con voz tímida y avergonzada. La situación de por si era difícil y su reacción no lo ayudaba en lo más mínimo no sabía si lo que acababa de hacer había sido buena idea.

- Es que nunca espere esto – Comentó de manera más tranquila, aún sorprendido. Nunca se imaginó que un día él gran maestro Pokémon le pediría ayuda de este tipo. Aunque claro, era el más indicado, no le decían _el rompecorazones de Pewter_ por nada. Bueno… podría ser que lo haya modificado tan solo un poco, para "levantar" algo de su reputación, pero ahora siendo el novio de una de las líderes más hermosas de Kanto, es decir, de todas las regiones, sin duda era un conocedor en el tema, aunque en _Pokemón Weekly _dijeran lo contrario.

- ¿Entonces quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

- Si, sé que me rechazó, pero estoy _seguro_ que puede funcionar – Dijo con voz desesperada. Sin duda su grado de soltería ya estaba hartándolo, quería acabarlo de una buena vez y no veía mejor oportunidad.

- Ok, tan solo tienes que ser más como yo

- ¡¿Qué?! Lanzarme a sus pies y decir frases _tontas,_ parecer desesperado ante todo el mundo… No gracias

- ¡Ey!

- Vamos Brock, estoy seguro que tienes algún consejo más útil… en verdad, lo necesito – Suplicó a lo que su parecer fue la manera más humillante de hacerlo

- Esta bien, estoy seguro que si sigues las indicaciones al pie de la letra en poco tiempo podrás besar a tu futura novia. – Concluyó entusiasmado el criador.

- Si funcionó contigo, estoy seguro que le sirve a cualquiera

- ¡Oye! Deja de decir eso o nunca te transferiré el conocimiento del que fui provisionado

- Nunca me dijiste… ¿Quién fue el _extraordinario_ ser que cambio tu suerte?

- Max

- ¿¡Max!? ¿Un adolecente te ayudó con consejos de chicas?

- Puedes pensar que es un nerd, pero tiene muy buenas tácticas

"_Dios, somos patéticos"_ Soltó un suspiro antes de proceder a escuchar las grandiosas técnicas de un adolecente para conseguir chicas.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Las dos amigas platicaban animadamente, a pesar de haber sido interrumpidas algunas ocasiones por fans locales que buscaban una foto con la líder. Si no fuera por sus hermanas, realmente nunca se habría acostumbrado a esto, pero la hacía sumamente feliz que la reconocieran por su trabajo a pesar de que todavía no conseguía su mayor objetivo.

- Sus platillos, señoritas – escucharon la voz del mesero, quien colocaba delante suyo los finos alimentos. El olor desprendido de su comida fue suficiente para que Misty sin previo aviso tomara rápidamente los cubiertos y empezara a engullir todo. Sin saber qué estaba comiendo exactamente no pudo evitar emitir unos cuantos soniditos que delataban su extrema aceptación por el platillo que le resultó lo más placentero que hubiera comido jamás.

- Oye Mist… -

- Lo siento mucho Duplica, en verdad tengo hambre.

- Si pero…

- Esta delicioso, ese mesero tenía razón

- ¿Segura que te gusta?

- Si. Esta maravilloso ¿Acaso el tuyo no te gustó? No haz probado bocado

- Misty, esa cosa tiene _pimientos_

Misty observó con mayor detenimiento su platillo, era cierto, lo que le comentaba, tenía pimientos por todo su plato, abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, _nunca _en la vida había vuelto a comer pimientos desde aquella vez de niña, esa cosa tenía un color tan repulsivo como los bichos, más no podía dejar de comerlo.

- Nunca pensé el día en verte comer pimientos, Misty – Exclamó sorprendida su amiga.

- Debe ser el hambre que tengo… - señaló para seguir comiendo de su platillo, esperaba que tan solo fuera una extraña coincidencia que supieran tan deliciosos.

- Ey Mist, ¿Por qué no vamos juntas a esa reunión de Brock? Estoy segura que podrías haber un buen prospecto – Duplica sacó de nuevo el tema para tratar de convencerla, más sabía que no sería fácil.

- No, Duplica… he pensado seriamente que los hombres los dejaré de lado, solo me traen problemas – Dijo Misty con voz seria, por su mente pasaba su último "encuentro" con su amigo.

- Pero Misty…

- Nada Duplica, esa es mi decisión.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

El atardecer ya caía en ciudad Celeste, las dos amigas después de almorzar habían ido de _shopping_ al centro comercial, ya que según Duplica, su armario estaba vacío y necesitaba todo un nuevo arsenal de ropa. El regreso fue rápido debido a que tomaron taxi por la cantidad de bolsas que llevaban, debía admitirlo, ella también se había comprado un par de cosas. Un sonido dentro de su bolsa se empezó a escuchar, miró el identificador de llamadas y contestó rápidamente.

- ¿Hola?

_- Hasta que te encuentro, hermanita. Traté de localizarte, pero siempre me mandaba a buzón_

- Lo siento, Dais. Estaba con Duplica en el centro comercial ¿Qué pasa?

_- Nada, tan solo extraño a mi pequeña hermana._

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo desconfiada ante la actitud extrañamente cariñosa de su hermana mayor.

_- ¡Ey! No solo te llamó cuando necesito algo_

- Solo un porcentaje alto de esas ocasiones, como sea… Dime ¿Qué necesitas?

_- Bueno es que Tracey, estará ocupado toda la noche trabajando con el Profesor y decidí ir a visitar a mi hermanita consentida._

- Violet y Lily no estaban disponibles ¿verdad?

_- Bueno… iban a tener una cita doble y decidí no arruinárselas, entonces ¿Qué te parece si vamos tomar un café y platicar_?

- Si de acuerdo, nos vemos en el condominio

Las chicas llegaron a su destino cuando Daisy ya esperaba en la recepción, le pidieron a Daisy que esperaran un poco más para dejar sus cosas y se dirigieron al café del edificio.

- ¡Cómo amo este lugar! – Comentó Daisy embelesada. Desde siempre había estado enamorada del lugar donde vivía su hermanita, se daba la vida de una digna "hermana sensacional". Cuanto lujo contenía ese lugar ¡Tenía de todo! Gimnasio, spa, alberca techada, una serie de servicios como restaurantes, cafés, bares, tienda de autoservicio, boutiques… Era una lástima que Tracey fuera más hogareño.

- Si ya lo has dicho un millón de veces, Dais.

- Señorita, ¿nos puede traer tres cafés americanos? – Ordenó Duplica a la mesera, quien enseguida las atendió.

- Entonces… ¿Tracey tiene mucho trabajo con el Profesor?

- Si es una lástima, lo extraño tanto

- Vamos Daisy, si tan solo se separan como 5 minutos a la semana, creo que puedes sobrevivir una noche

- Lo dice la señorita amargada, no es mi culpa que no tengas mucha suerte con eso

- Ey !al menos no soy una cursi abandonada!

- Ya chicas, mejor hablemos de otra cosa – intervino Duplica, antes de presenciar una pelea entre hermanas.

- Señoritas, ¿Gustan un pastel para acompañar su café? – Se escuchó la voz de la jovencita que las había atendido trayendo una muestra de cada ejemplar de sus mejores postres, todos se veían deliciosos, más ninguna de ellas podría comer algo así de tentador_._ Daisy fue la primera en intentar declinar la oferta.

_- _No, grac…

_- _Espera – Escuchó la voz de Misty. Había sucumbido ante la exquisitas muestras que estaban frente a sus ojos.

- ¿Cuáles pasteles tiene?

- Tengo pastel de queso, de chocolate, de zanahoria, de cajeta con nuez… - La chica se quedó hablando, pero Misty ya no la escuchaba sin quitarle la vista a la suculenta delicia delante de ella. Ya tenía su elección.

- Me da el pastel de zanahoria, por favor

- ¡Misty!

- ¿Qué? ¡Se me antojó, se ve muy rico! – Dijo mientras la mesera le entregó su pastelillo. No dudó un segundo en tomar su pequeña cuchara y apuñalar el bocado sin piedad. Duplica y Daisy la veían sumamente sorprendidas, era algo tan bizarro tan solo faltaba que Misty decidiera criar caterpies.

- Dios Misty, primero los pimientos ahora el pastel de zanahoria, cualquiera diría que tienes antojos de embarazada _–_ Comenzaron a reír ante las palabras de la peliverde, más Misty ya no comió de su pastel. Tuvo un _flashback_ a unas semanas antes, con su amigo… su besos, la pasión, la forma en que había acabado la noche… La realización que no habían usado protección.

- ¿Mist?

- ¿Qué tonterías dices, Duplica? – rió de manera nerviosa y volvió a comer de su pastel de zanahoria. ¡Zanahoria! Nunca en la vida comería algo así, mucho menos que le encantara ¿No podía ser cierto ¿Verdad?

- Chicas, recordé que tengo algo que hacer… ¿Duplica no te molesta llevar a Daisy? Realmente debo de ocuparme de unas cosas, si quieren las acompaño al estacionamiento.

- Misty, ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, tan solo tengo trabajo pendiente… prometo compensarlas

- Misty…

- Anden, vamos al estacionamiento, yo pago la cuenta – tanto Duplica como Daisy se voltearon a ver extrañada ante la actitud de la pelirroja, pero no objetaron más, por su reacción debía ser muy urgente. Fueron al auto de Duplica, se despidieron de Misty marchándose después.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

En cuanto el auto rojo de Duplica se perdió de vista, corrió al elevador para subir a su departamento, tomó su abrigo, una boina y unos lentes obscuros. Salió directo a la farmacia más cercana, parecería absurdo salir en la noche con ese _look_, más era necesario para no causar controversia si alguno de sus fans la veía comprando _ese_ artículo. La compra fue rápida, incluso le dio a la cajera más dinero ya que no esperó por el cambio, huyendo de ahí rápidamente.

Cuando volvió a su lujoso departamento, tomó aquella rosada cajita e ingresó rápidamente al baño. No podía esperar un minuto más.

"_Dios Misty, primero los pimientos ahora el pastel de Zanahoria, cualquiera diría que tienes antojos de embarazada"_

_ EMBARAZADA_

Rondaba por su cabeza aquellas palabras pronunciada por su amiga, se consideraba una tonta al no haber pensado nunca en aquella posibilidad.

La espera era torturante, la prueba decía que en tan solo 5 minutos sabría si su vida daría un giro de 180 grados. !Ella no podía estar embarazada! pero eso explicaría su cansancio, su olfato y esos extraños antojos que en ese momento provocaban nauseas al recordarlos. ¡Por Dios! Había comido pastel de Zanahoria cuando no existe un vegetal que odie más, con tan desagradable sabor.

- _Todo es culpa de Duplica, nunca tuvo que haberme sacado de mi cama para esa tonta fiesta_ – Misty sabía que estaba mintiendo, Duplica no era la culpable, más quería encontrar una excusa, una razón, alguien a quien señalar… lo que fuera para quitar el agobio a lo que presentía en sus entrañas.

"_No volveré a tomar alcohol en mi vida"_

"_Por favor, esto no puede estar pasando"_

"_Estúpidos shots de tequila"_

"_Estúpido Gary, tenía que ser un patán y deprimirme por romper con él"_

"_Estúpido Ash con ese cuerpo tan bien trabajado"_

Miró el reloj de su muñeca y marcaba los cinco minutos transcurridos, más no se atrevía a mirar, por alguna extraña razón sentía que ya conocía la respuesta, no quería confirmarlo, por un momento quería que fuera un sueño.

"_Supongo… que ya no hay marcha atrás"_ sentenció y se dirigió hacia donde había colocado el pequeño aparato que contenía su futuro. Tomó la tira blanca entre sus dedos sin verla, se sentó sobre el frío azulejo cerrando los ojos antes de dar una ojeada, tomó valor para saber lo que seguía… por fin se había atrevido a verlo.

"_No puede ser"_

No pensó en nada por quien sabe cuántos minutos. Permaneció quieta, inmóvil viendo aquel aparato… Tan solo veía el indicador que, con dos líneas rojas marcaba una nueva etapa en su vida, un pequeño ser formándose dentro de ella.

"_Voy a tener un bebé…" _

" _Voy a ser mamá"_

" _Un bebé de… Ash" _

- ¡ASH!

Por fin había hecho algo _click _en su mente, recordando que un ser nacía de dos personas. Ese individuo que pensaba no volvería a ver, por aquella noche alocada en la que ninguno midió consecuencias. Esa persona que había estado esquivando y que había decido borrar definitivamente de su vida, ahora se volvería clave nuevamente… como en años anteriores, siendo su mejor amigo, su amor platónico, ahora el padre de su bebé.

_- ¿Cómo le digo? ¿Qué hago?_

Se levantó por fin del suelo, aun si procesar la información. Recogió todo rastro de evidencia, dirigiéndose a su cama por instinto, no dormiría en toda la noche pensando una y otra vez como sería su vida a partir de ese momento. Lo único que razonó su mente, es que tendría que ir tarde o temprano a ver a Ash para contarle las _buenas nuevas._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

El maestro pokémon recorría los campos de entrenamiento al finalizar su rutina, otro día entrenando con los cerebros de la frontera. Estaba tan emocionado como la primera vez en una pelea pokémon. A pesar de ser ya maestro, estaba consciente que tenía todavía mucho por aprender, más si quería ser el mejor maestro de toda la historia.

- ¿Sabes? Descansar no te haría mal – Escuchó una voz detrás de él que sin duda le arrancó una sonrisa. Después de dos semanas llena de intentos, por fin ella volvía hacerle caso como quería.

- Lo sé, pero siempre quiero más y más – Ash respondió alegre mientras se acercaba a ella. Lucía muy bien, y estaba feliz que los maravillosos consejos de Max lo ayudaran para por fin comenzar algo con esa bella mujer – Aunque… ¿sabes que quiero hacer en estos momentos?

- Claro que lo sé, tonto – Respondió la chica sonriente mientras el morocho se acercaba más a ella – Recuerdas … ¿conexión psíquica?

- Como pudiera olvidarlo, Anabel – Acabando de decir esto, Ash acortó la distancia para producir un electrizante beso que ella respondía de la misma manera.

El maestro pokémon subía la tonalidad del contacto conforme el tiempo pasaba, sin saber exactamante cómo, la chica terminó recargada sobre uno de los aparatos de ejercicio. Como por instinto, la tomó de las muñecas a ambos costados de su cuerpo, inmovilizándola, teniendo así el total control de la situación. Estaba apunto de tomarla por la cintura, besarla salvajamente, incluso intentar llegar a algo más... cosa que no iba a pasar al ser interrumpido al escuchar un fuerte tosido detrás de él.

Se volteó confundido hacía dónde provenía el sonido, su sorpresa aumentó al ver una pelirroja inexpresiva ante la escena que acaba de presenciar. Un sonrojó apareció en su cara, no sabía exactamente porque, pero sintió algo extraño en toda la situación, realmente no esperaba verla otra vez.

- Lo siento Ash, no quise… interrumpir nada, solo _necesito_ hablar contigo – Su voz severa pronosticaba un problema y aún así sentía felicidad de verla

- Claro Misty, dime

- A solas – Concluyó muy seria. Anabel había guardado silencio ante toda la situación aunque no pudo evitar sentirse molesta por la ruda interrupción y por la "sutil" sugerencia de la pelirroja.

- ¿Te hablo luego? – Preguntó tímidamente Ash, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Anabel solo se marchó enfurecida por la poca relevancia que le daba el campéon… preferir a otra sobre de ella, que se creía. Soltó un suspiro triste al como se iba molesta, tendría que hacer un esfuerzo más para que se le pasara el enojo. Tendría tiempo para pensar en eso después.

Volteó a ver a su amiga pelirroja que no se había movido del lugar así que se dirigió a ella.

- Ey, Mist – la saludó dándole un abrazo algo efusivo. Le alegraba verla, pensaba que podrían recuperar su amistad a pesar de lo ocurrido semanas atrás. Notó que ella le regresaba tímidamente el abrazo y decidió cortarlo antes de volver a ese ambiente incómodo que tan bien se les daba. - No sabes cuánto me alegras que vinieras, Misty. He tratado de llamarte, pero… ya sabes después de todo, no pensé si querías saber de nuevo de mi – Confesó apenado, observando como la pelirroja no decía ninguna palabra, sus ojos parecían confusos como si no supiera lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, preocupándolo.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado y me cuentas como te ha ido?

De nuevo ni el más minimo sonido dejó los labios de la chica. Comenzaba a sentirse de verdad ansioso, como si algo… malo estuviera a punto de pasar.

- ¿Misty?

- Ash, tengo que decirte algo muy importante… - Por fin habló la pelirroja, que parecía estar armándose de valor para soltar la noticia que tenía para él y sabía que iba a tomarlo de sorpresa. Simplemente ella requirió de dos semanas para que pudiera asimilarla y tener la valentía de enfrentar a Ash.

- Claro Mist, dime

- Estoy embarazada – Soltó sin rodeos con voz firme y clara

- ¿Qu… qué dijiste?

- Tengo 6 semanas de embarazo, Ash – Repitió con la misma determinación que la primera vez

Apenas dicho esto, Misty observó como Ash se quedaba inmóvil en su lugar tratando de procesar lo que le acababan de decir, su rostro denotaba sorpresa y pánico, su boca entreabierta mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles, ¡Qué demonios estaba pasando!

**- ¡¿Qué tu qué?!** ¿Cómo? ¡¿Por qué?!

- ¿Acaso tu mamá no te platicó cómo funcionan las cosas?

No, no podía ser posible. Esto era una pesadilla, algo loco, una broma muy mala de Misty ¿Verdad?

- Pero… ¿Qué hiciste? ¿De quién?

_Pum._ Eso fue lo que menos esperó escuchar de él. Había pensado que entraría en pánico, que Pikachu lo electrucutaría del shock, incluso que gritaría de la desesperación, lo que sea menos esto.

- ¡¿Cómo de quien, Idiota?! ¡Tuyo, Ash! – Gritó fuertemente, apretando los puños tratando de reprimir su ira. Tampoco había caído en gracia la noticia a ella, pero que el idiota de Ash Ketchum pensará que se metería con cualquier otra persona, ¡No vendría a él, sino fuera el padre! ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a pensar en eso? ¿Quién cree que es?

- ¡Pero es que eso no puede ser! ¡No, no, no, **NO!**

Y como aquel primer día que se conocieron, Misty le propinó una fuerte bofeteaba mientras su respiración subía y bajaba de lo molesta que estaba.

- ¡A que viene la reacción Ash! Yo no vine aquí pidiéndote **nada**… ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, tan solo quería que supieras.

- Misty, yo…

- Mañana hice una cita con mi ginecóloga, si quieres puede ir. Realmente no me importa – Misty finalizó marchándose sin decir ninguna otra palabra. Estaba asustada y molesta, sobretodo asustada… esperaba sentir más apoyo de lo que finalmente encontró en "el padre".

Tenía que quitarse el miedo a lo que tenía que enfrentar, valía la pena por su bebé… más no negaba que hubiera sido más fácil si no estuviera tan sola como se sentía en ese momento.

Por su parte, Ash Ketchum perdió la vista de su _amiga_. Tratando de recapitular lo que había pasado. Ella le había dicho que estaba embarazada, que él era el padre de ese pequeño ser que se formaba en esos momentos en el vientre de Misty, tenía seis semanas de embarazo… seis semanas del incidente de _Viridian Palace._ No podía creerlo, al fin lo había entendido.

Él sería padre. Traerían un ser al mundo… juntos.

* * *

**Andy.** Yo sé que Misty ket en el fondo me odia por presionarla tanto pero que buen capítulo hizo para esta historia, con esto se marca el comienzo de lo que pasará a continuación que, lo crean o no es un hecho de la vida real O_O oh si, le pasó al amigo de un amigo XD y con eso nos basamos para construir esta historia que en momentos parecerá predecible, pero esperamos sorprenderlos y hacerlos reir lo más que se pueda, que exactamente esa es la finalidad de este fic. Aplausos para Misty ket y nos leemos proximamente!

**Mistyket. **Perdón nuevamente por la demora, estoy segura que el otro capítulo será mucho más rápido porque el simple hecho que le toca a Andy XD y no le crean, no la odio a pesar de ciertas amenazas ¬¬, ella me ayuda y mejora mucho mi trabajo, así que no podría nunca enojarme :P. En fin, como dice Andy puede sentirse predecible pero ojalá nos sigan dando la oportunidad y sobretodo queremos darle un toque especial, esa es nuestra misión. Gracias por todos los comentarios, los adoramos :)

Respondiendo Reviews:

**MayHimemiya.** Gracias por tu comentario :) hacemos Nuestro mayor esfuerzo y pues… no era realmente difícil de adivinar lo que iba a pasar con esos dos XD

**DjPuMa13g****.** Aquí traemos la continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado :)

**L' Fleur Noir****.** Bueno, supongo que no fue mucha sorpresa para ti, dado que ya te había platicado algo al respecto de este fic, ahora a ver que ocurre entre estos dos y vivo para hacerlos reír! Este fic estará lleno de risas que entre Misty ket y yo hemos preparado ;)

**PinkStar375.** La reacción de todos no se vio tanto porque se contuvo un poco, ahora a ver que conmoción se causa con las buenas nuevas jaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario

**Ann.** Gracias por el apoyo! Ojalá nos sigas leyendo :)

**Nann.** No, lo "inesperado" no es precisamente el embarazo… a veces las historias pueden tomar caminos predecibles, esta idea estaba planeada así desde el principio, aunque claro, con ideas que consideramos no habíamos visto en otros fics con esta "temática". Si dejas de leer lo entendemos, pero si quieres seguir leyendo tal vez te sorprendamos con lo que tenemos planeado ;) y nos encantaría saber tu opinión.

**Snow225.** Gracias por las mil felicitaciones ;), si creo que hubiera una conversación de todo lo que pudieran decir sería muy graciosa (ya lo hemos hablado jaja) pero pues es mucho tiempo que a veces no tenemos U_U

**Luciérnagas de la Noche.** Concuerdo contigo Creo que hay temas muy recurrentes, supongo que cada fandom tiene los suyos, pero aunque sea un tema que ya se ha visto, creo que siempre habrá diferentes formas de verlo, cada quien le imprime su personalidad y le da otro giro, eso sin duda es lo que queremos hacer Misty ket y yo ;) ¿Lo que pasó si es lo que imaginabas?

**Guest.** No creímos necesario ponerlo en M ya que para nosotras el Raiting es correcto, ya que no se llegó a un grado tan explicito, y el raiting se escogió justo a como marcan las normas del sitio.

**Red20.** Creo que si conseguí que se rieran un rato jaja, eso me alegra muchísimo y si amo HIMYM! Con toda mi alma! Jaja no se cómo podría poner algo de tan excelente serie en nuestro humilde fic jaja pero si se me ocurre algo lo tendré en cuenta :)

**Naliaseleniti. **Vivimos para el humor jaja, y no es tan complicado cuando tienes como personajes a Ash y Misty :P gracias por tu comentario, nos alienta saber que estamos haciendo un buen trabajo


	5. Impulsos y Decisiones

_Hola soy Andy y me tocó hacer este capitulo _

_Bueno, hasta que se me hizo poner esta actualización! Primero que si había que esperar para conmemorar este día de 10 años sin Misty, y luego que este día ha estado de locos que bueno, pero al fin aquí estamos con un capitulo más de esta alocada historia, que, tal vez en este cap parezca un poco serio (de a ratos) pero recuerden siempre que esto es una comedia. En fin, no los mareo más y Disfruten! _

** Capitulo V. Impulsos y Decisiones**

El qué, el dónde, el sentido mismo de la vida se había perdido para siempre en la mente de Ash. Todo desde que Misty llegara a buscarlo después de semanas de absoluto silencio y como una bomba soltara sobre él una revelación que literalmente cambiaría su vida: Un Hijo.

Un bebé. Ya se lo había dicho a si mismo, había materializado la palabra en su mente, lo había dicho en susurros e incluso lo gritó un par de veces y seguía siendo tan extraño para él, tan lejano, ajeno e increíblemente atemorizante. ¡No tenía idea de como ser un padre! A duras penas si sabía cuidar de si mismo y basándose en la opinión popular no era más que un inmaduro, un niño que aún tenía mucho por aprender ¿Cómo se supone que ahora él tuviera que enseñarle a alguien más a vivir? ¿Alguien que dependería totalmente de él? ¿Realmente quería eso?

Bueno, no es que tuviera opción a escoger ¿O si? El bebé ya estaba en camino y no habría forma de detenerlo, ni siquiera es que se atreviera en "deshacerse" de ello. Eso ni siquiera era una posibilidad, no para Ash y ciertamente no lo era para Misty.

La conocía a la perfección, sabía que la chica pensaba de esa manera, a pesar de que nunca tocaran el tema antes, no es que se dedicaran a hablar ese tipo de cosas cuando niños en uno de sus tantos viajes, pero estaba seguro de que Misty deseaba tenerlo o al menos esa impresión le dio cuando se lo dijo, eso era tan claro como la ardiente sensación de su enojo hacia él, que aún hormigueaba en su mejilla derecha.

No es que la culpara. Decir que no recibió la noticia con decoro, era darle demasiado crédito al muchacho que, en tan solo segundos había insultado a su mejor amiga y de cierta forma despreciado a su hijo no nacido. Ahora, cinco horas después de escuchar la noticia seguía sin saber como reaccionar.

Había salido de su casa para dar un paseo, recibir aire fresco en su cerebro y tal vez así sabría que hacer... probablemente ya le había dado la vuelta al pueblo más de una vez y seguía sin tener ni la más remota idea de que hacer.

- ¿Ash? - Una voz muy conocida lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones. Para su sorpresa se trataba de su madre quien lo miraba preocupada.

Sin querer había llegado frente a su antigua casa, que se encontraba del otro lado del departamento que más bien parecía centro de entrenamiento, donde ahora residía. Si por él fuera seguiría viviendo con su madre, pero se forzó a salir de su casa e intentar valerse de si mismo, aunque no fue ni siquiera capaz de mudarse a otra ciudad. Otra prueba más de que era un niño sin remedio: uno que necesitaba estar cerca de su mamá, quizás ahora más que nunca.

- ¿Ash, qué haces por estos rumbos? – La mujer volvió a hablarle a su hijo acercándose a él un tanto preocupada – ¿Estás bien?

- Si, si mamá – Mintió lo mejor que pudo, no quería preocuparla y más allá de eso, no sabía si debía soltarle la misma noticia que tan perturbado lo tenía – Solo estaba dando un paseo, creo que perdí un poco la noción del tiempo.

Esa parte de la explicación era verdad, había sido pleno día cuando comenzó a caminar, ahora, la luna y las estrellas adornaban el cielo nocturno, sin tener idea de que hora podía ser.

- Oh, – Delia sonrió un poco más aliviada – Bueno, ya que estás aquí ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato conmigo? Hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo tu y yo.

- Esta bien mamá – No sonaba tan mal la idea de estar con ella para quitar un poco del peso que sentía tener encima.

Ingresó a la casa siguiendo a su madre y de inmediato se sintió aliviado. Esa casa no cambiaba en lo más mínimo, todo permanecía de la misma manera a cuando era niño y la esencia de nostalgia flotando en ese recinto siempre le daba paz. Comenzó a recorrer las paredes con la mirada, con un asombro ante los retratos que colgaban de algunos cuadros en la pared, como si contemplara las obras de arte de un museo.

Su atención se enfocó en una de las más viejas imágenes, donde solo se veía la hermosa mujer que era su madre, abrazando a un pequeño chiquillo sonriente. No debía tener más de un año en esa foto. Los dos sonriendo a la cámara, él desde los brazos de Delia, ella, recargando su mejilla sobre los rebeldes cabellos negros de su pequeño retoño.

- Ojalá pudiera recordar cuando nos tomaron esa foto – Sonrió Ash en dirección a su madre, señalando el objeto en cuestión – Parece que estábamos muy felices.

- Tal vez tú lo estabas – Delia contestó divertida

- ¿Eh? – Su cara era de completa confusión, a lo que su madre solo respondió con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la cocina. Ash la siguió, recargándose en una pared cercana mientras su madre tomaba lo necesario para preparar el té. - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Seguro era divertido pasar tiempo contigo, pero cariño... debo admitir que estaba fatigada la mayor parte del tiempo

- Creo que era un poco de trabajo cuando niño ¿ah?

- ¿Un poco? Claramente no recuerdas muchos momentos de tu infancia Ash – De nuevo le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, burlándose descaradamente de él.

- De Acuerdo, mucho trabajo – Lo último lo dijo con un puchero en los labios, cruzándose de brazos para terminar de divertir a su madre que no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas carcajadas.

- Claro, debo admitirlo, a pesar de todo lo difícil que pudiera llegar a ser, tenerte en mi vida es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado jamás.

Tal vez nunca hasta ese momento había sentido tanto cariño y admiración hacia su madre. Ella sola fue capaz de educarlo, sin dejar a lado los cariños, la comprensión y el amor que solo una mujer de su bondadosa naturaleza le podía brindar; solo ella, sin nadie a su lado para ayudarle en tan importante tarea.

Era relativamente poco lo que sabía sobre su padre y la ausencia de esa figura que para él nunca fue necesaria. Con su madre le sobraba para todo lo que necesitaba… Tal vez para cualquier niño era lo único importante… incluso tal vez lo fuera para el suyo.

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de ahuyentar esos pensamientos lo más lejos posible. Dio un par de sorbos al té que Delia había colocado frente a él mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para lo que iba preguntarle a su madre, había tantas cosas que quería… no. Necesitaba saber.

- Mamá… - No estaba muy seguro de cómo realizar su pregunta, no era algo que acostumbraran a hablar, más continuó con un tono incierto en la voz, evitando el contacto visual con su progenitora – alguna vez… ¿Deseaste que mi… padre estuviera para ayudarte? ya sabes, en todos esos momentos difíciles

Ella lo miró extrañada, ese era sin duda su tema menos favorito y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de tristeza cruzarle por los ojos, pero de inmediato cambió a una expresión de dulzura, demostrándole ese noble sentimiento a su hijo al momento que tomaba su mano entre las suyas.

- Si, muchas veces, pero no porque necesitara aligerar las cosas, sino porque… tu te estabas convirtiendo en una maravillosa persona y él se lo estaba perdiendo, siempre fue su pérdida el no querer estar contigo, porque sé que hubiera estado muy orgulloso de ti.

- Pues yo no lo estoy de él – De un momento a otro se sintió muy enojado, olvidando sus propios problemas, pensando únicamente en la traición de ese hombre que no merecía ser llamado su padre – Es mejor que nunca lo haya conocido.

- No digas eso Ash, no debes guardar ese tipo de rencor. Además, lo importante es que nos tenemos el uno al otro ¿No lo crees?

Su mirada era cariñosa y al mismo tiempo guardaba un dejo de nostalgia. Tal vez ese sentimiento residía en ella por años, años amargos con responsabilidades y trabajo, al mismo tiempo que tenía la dicha de ser su madre… sin nadie con quien compartir lo bueno, lo malo o el cúmulo de experiencias que solo podía conllevar de apoco con la presencia de su propio hijo.

Si, estaban bien ahora, pero eso no desaparecía todo el sacrificio que hizo… y ahora él, en un rato de egoísmo llegó a pensar en hacerle lo mismo a Misty, a su mejor amiga, a la chica que por años representó la mujer más importante en su vida. No podía fallarle, ni mucho menos a su madre que de seguro se sentiría muy decepcionada de él si se atreviera hacer una bajeza como esa.

- Si mamá – contestó después de un rato, dándole un rápido abrazo, para después continuar con la pequeña convivencia, alejándose lo más posible del tema que tanto dolor causaba en ambos.

De repente se sintió más liviano, calmado. No estaba seguro de lo que pasaría de ahora en más, pero si sabía cual era el papel que debiera desempeñar sin dudarlo ni por un segundo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Finalmente llegó la mañana y con ella muchas cosas por hacer. Para algunos eso solo representaba levantarse e ir a trabajar, para Misty, ese día en particular marcaba el inicio de una nueva etapa en su vida.

Seguro, ya tenía dos semanas sabiendo que en su vientre crecía un nuevo ser, pero no era hasta ese momento que se haría más real, cuando fuera con un doctor y le dijera con certeza aquel hecho sin posibilidad a ser cambiado.

Con un poco de flojera y con toneladas de nerviosismo se levantó de la cama, decidida a prepararse para tan importante cita.

Un baño rápido era todo lo que necesitaba. Buscó entre su guardarropa algo que usar, realmente no le importaba, al final se decidió por un par de jeans oscuros, una camiseta holgada y un ligero suéter gris. No es que necesitara el espacio extra, aún no mostraba signos del embarazo en proceso, pero de todas formas no se sentía con ganas de llevar algo más ajustado.

Sin duda su anatomía era solo una de las tantas cosas que iban a cambiar de ahora en adelante. Su ritmo de vida, sus prioridades y metas seguro se verían modificadas, aunque no se sentía tan abatida por eso. Ella era una mujer fuerte, capaz. Estaba segura que por muy difícil que le resultara, hallaría una forma de equilibrar su vida.

Suspiró un tanto triste mientras se acomodaba el cabello en una estilizada coleta. De verdad no quería que la plática del día anterior terminara de esa manera, solo deseaba contar con el apoyo de Ash.

Seguro, entendía que el futuro bebé no estaba en los planes de ninguno de los dos, pero pensó que su amigo le brindaría algo de seguridad, por lo menos una esperanza de que todo iba a salir bien, pues así siempre eran las cosas con Ash: no importaba que tan difícil resultara el reto, él siempre hallaba una solución con su optimista personalidad sacando a flote lo mejor en los demás, sobre todo en ella.

En ese momento sentía lo contrario, pérdida y desubicada, eran los sentimientos que la abarcaban casi por completo a pesar de que intentaba mantener una buena actitud, de todas formas percibía como era arrastrada por el desasosiego, eso sin mencionar la devastadora soledad que se formaba con rapidez a su alrededor.

Tal vez eso cambiaría con el tiempo, cuando les dijera a sus hermanas y amigos sobre el bebé, seguro se alegrarían de su llegada. Con facilidad se podía imaginar a las futuras tías comprando un montón de ropa y accesorios para el infante, Brock cuidándolo como si se tratara de su propia sangre y Duplica... bueno la verdad no se imaginaba como ella y el bebé iban a interactuar, pero estaba segura que su amiga lo adoraría.

Sí, todos serían felices con la llegada del nuevo ser, o casi todos. De nuevo Ash apareció en su mente y la asaltaron un montón de nuevas dudas en las que no había pensado antes ¿Qué tal si él no quería reconocer a su hijo frente a sus amigos? ¿Si negaba hasta el hecho de que hubieran pasado aquella noche juntos?

Sus ojos de terror y de ¿disgusto? hacia ella cuando le dio la noticia no la habían dejado en paz en toda la noche. Lo más frustrante resultaba que a pesar de querer haberlo borrado en su vida, en ese momento quería refugiarse en su amistad, con eso le bastaría. Al parecer era mucho pedir el tener a su viejo amigo Ash.

_"Estúpido Ash"_ Pensó frustrada azotando la puerta de su habitación después de terminar su arreglo personal, dirigiéndose a la cocina para prepararse algo rápido antes de salir _"Si tan solo él hubiera aceptado las cosas, tendría menos preocupaciones" _

Caminó sobre el pulido piso de cerámica que tenía en su costosa cocina. Se sirvió un plato de su cereal favorito con un poco de leche, sentándose frente a la amplia barra desde donde tenía perfecta visión del resto de su departamento._ "Por lo menos hay una cosa menos de que preocuparse"_ pensó un poco mas tranquila al observar la opulencia de su residencia. Sabía que tenía todos los recursos para vivir más que cómodamente con su bebé.

Después de unos cuantos bocados, dejó el plato de lado cuando sintió una ligera nausea que crecía desde su estomago. No estaba segura si era la marcha normal del embarazo o simple sugestión, pues se empezó a sentir cada día peor desde que se hiciera la prueba. Sin nada más que hacer, se calzó las largas botas marrones y colgó su bolso en el hombro. Había llegado el momento de salir de casa.

Suspiró, aunque se sentía segura de que podía enfrentarlo sin importar que estuviera sola, ella podría con cualquier capricho que el destino tuviera para ponerle en frente... O al menos eso pensó antes de dar vuelta a la perilla y ver a los ojos de quien menos esperaba en ese momento.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

De por si Ash ya estaba nervioso, la cara de furia de su amiga pelirroja solo hacía las cosas mas difíciles. Pasó saliva por sus resecos labios, hundiendo aun más sus manos en los bolsillos de su casaca roja.

- Yo eeeehh… - No estaba seguro de que decir, solo comenzó a balbucear, mala costumbre que se intensificaba conforme su amiga se acercaba a él – Tu dijiste que podía ir contigo, ya sabes a la cita con tu doctor, decidí acompañarte y por eso estoy aquí

Soltó las palabras de pronto en un intento de evitar ser agredido por Misty nuevamente. Su plan pareció surtir efecto, pues la chica se detuvo sin dejar de mirarlo con un poco de desconfianza. Optó por esperar que ella dijera algo.

- Ya te lo dije ayer Ash, yo no te pienso pedir nada…

- ¡Eso lo sé! Estoy aquí porque quiero… yo también deseo saber que todo esté bien con el bebé… si tu estás de acuerdo.

Eso era todo, Ash siempre tenía la capacidad de decir exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar y desde que empezara toda esa locura que voltearía su vida 360 grados lo único que quería era poder contar con el apoyo de su viejo amigo, aunque claro, él no tenía que saber eso.

- Si no queda otra – Fue lo único que contestó con fingido desinterés, al momento que desviaba su mirada para que él no pudiera descubrir que mentía.

Caminó unos cuantos metros por el pasillo del edificio en dirección a los elevadores cuando notó que no era seguida por Ash, así que se volvió un par de pasos hacia él. Algo en la expresión del chico le hacía sentir un poco de nerviosismo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a venir o no? Porque si ya te estás arrepintiendo es mejor que…

- ¡No! No es eso, en verdad voy a acompañarte, es solo que… hay algo más que quiero preguntarte y no se si…

- ¿Ahora que te pasa Ash? – Ese hombre si que la exasperaba, lo conocía muy bien y si estaba así de nervioso es porque de seguro iba a decir una estupidez

- Esta bien solo promete que me contestarás con la verdad ¿De acuerdo? – La fulminante mirada azulada no le daba para nada confianza, pero si iba a estar al pendiente del bebé había algo más que **necesitaba** saber – ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que el bebé que esperas es mío?

- ¿Qué estás insinuando? – Se sintió aún más molesta de lo que ya estaba, enrollando sus dedos para forma un par de potentes y peligrosos puños que hicieron retroceder a Ash.

- ¡No! No es lo que crees – Después de repasar sus palabras en su mente se dio cuenta de que su cuestionamiento no sonaba muy bien – Es solo porque no tenías mucho de que tu y Gary habían terminado y yo pensé que tal vez tu… siendo su novia… ya sabes… el bebé podría ser suyo.

Misty se relajó un poco. Por un lado entendía las preocupaciones de Ash, ella sabía con certeza la razón de porqué acudió sin vacilaciones declarándolo el padre, él no. Aunque por otro lado, lo que Ash acababa de insinuar le resultaba increíblemente ofensivo.

- No es que tenga que contarte sobre mi vida privada… pero para que lo sepas, Gary y yo nunca tuvimos esa clase de… intimidad – Enrojeció un poco debido a la pena que le invadía en ese momento al confesarle ese tipo de cosas que sin duda sorprendieron a Ash. Él ni siquiera estaba seguro si su mandíbula se había abierto hasta el suelo o era solo su imaginación – De hecho, no la he tenido con nadie en años, ante la clara excepción de esa noche contigo así que… ahora comprenderás porque acudí a verte.

- Oh – No sabía que decir o pensar, más el hecho que estaba totalmente convencido de que su amiga le decía la verdad, después de todo, ella nunca le mentiría en algo así, además la inquietud que emanaba la delataba.

Tampoco se podía negar que, muy dentro de él sentía cierto alivio y algo de felicidad el saber que el bebé no era de Gary o más allá de eso: Ese idiota nunca tuvo a Misty de la forma en que él lo había hecho. Tal vez era solo su gran, gran orgullo.

- ¿Algo más que quieras saber? – Preguntó irritada

- No, no. No más dudas, lo prometo – Levantó sus manos frente a él en forma de defensa, sabía lo violenta que podía ser su amiga y aún no creía que no le hubiera matado por cuestionarla.

- Bien

Cerró los ojos, aspirando aire para mantenerse serena, lo que obligó a Ash a bajar la guardia pensando que ya todo estaba bien… Debiera saber que Misty no lo perdonaría tan fácil cuando recibió otra fuerte cachetada que remarcaba la de por sí roja línea que le había quedado del día anterior, para después quedarse sin aire cuando el bolso de Misty lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago.

Cuando se recuperó de tan brutal ataque, solo pudo ver a la chica, cuyo fulgor de ira era igual de intenso que su cabello, caminando con gracia hacia los ascensores una vez más.

- ¡Muévete, no te quedes allí como idiota! Gritó con su usual tono autoritario que por alguna razón, hizo sonreír al chico.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

El camino hacia el consultorio se efectuó sin ningún otro contratiempo y en total silencio. Ash no sabía que decir, además, sabía perfectamente lo que le podía pasar si cometía otro error como el de momentos atrás, no es que le tuviera miedo o nada, pero su mejilla si que le dolía.

Su llegada al gran edificio azul de más de 15 pisos no había sido diferente al ambiente que se mantuvo dentro del automóvil de Ash. Subieron los siete pisos que eran necesarios hasta la oficina donde se encontraba su doctora, se registraron con la recepcionista, esperaron cinco minutos antes de ser transferidos al consultorio... Todo eso sin que se dirigieran una sola palabra.

- ¿Y bien? – Por fin Ash se atrevió a hablar después de haberse paseado impacientemente dentro del cuarto donde estaban - ¿Ahora que se supone que pasa? ¿Te van a hacer pruebas? ¿Nos van a decir como va todo? ¿Siquiera va a venir la doctora esa? – El no saber nada del asunto lo estaba volviendo loco. Misty apenas si lo vio de reojo sin moverse de la mesa de exploración donde se había sentado.

- Bueno, cuando tuve a mis otros hijos todo resultó bien.

- ¿Como qué…? – Era lento e ingenuo, si, pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta de que Misty se estaba burlando de él – Tu tampoco sabes que sigue ¿verdad?

- Ni la más remota idea – Jugaba con una esquina de su suéter, enredándolo entre sus dedos con gran ansiedad – Escucha Ash, esto es tan desconocido para ti como lo es para mí y ya estoy demasiado nerviosa como para que tú estés…

- ¿Y te crees que yo no estoy nervioso?

- Bueno, por lo menos no hay una persona dentro de ti, así que no veo cual es tu preocupación

- ¡Ey! Es tan difícil para mi como lo es para ti

- ¿Oh en serio? Raro que pienses eso ahora y no ayer cuando te di la noticia.

- ¡Vamos Misty! Me tomaste de sorpresa y yo…

- Tú fuiste el estúpido que siempre has sido

- Como si fueras mejor que yo

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Antes de que se desatara una eterna discusión, la puerta se abrió dando paso a una joven enfermera que los miró con algo de timidez. Era claro que había escuchado parte de su discusión y no se quería sentir como una entrometida, solo dejó una bata de cuadros blancos y azules para que Misty se la pusiera. Les informó que la doctora pronto estaría con ellos, para después desaparecer rápidamente por donde había venido.

Misty sujetó la prenda médica que le había sido entregada, dispuesta a ponérsela cuando notó que no había donde hacerlo. Ni baño o siquiera un biombo donde pudiera desprenderse de su ropa.

- Date la vuelta – Ordenó a su acompañante que seguía mirando a todos lados

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Para que pueda cambiarme

- Pues hazlo

- ¡Para eso tienes que darte la vuelta! No puedes verme mientras…

- Claro, como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, es más, estamos aquí porque nunca te he visto desnu...

- ¡Solo date la maldita vuelta!

No le quedó otra a Ash que hacer lo que se le indicaba, mientras Misty se desprendía de la ropa de su parte superior. Ambos se sentían más incomodos con cada segundo que pasaba. _"Esto no podría ser peor" _pensaron los jóvenes casi al mismo tiempo y volvieron al silencio esperando por la doctora, rogando que todo eso terminara pronto.

Como si el cielo escuchara sus palabras, después de tan solo un minuto una mujer alta y de cabello castaño corto, con la característica bata blanca entró al cuarto, saludándolos sonrientemente.

- Hola Misty, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. Quien lo iba a pensar ¡Ahora vas a ser mamá! ¿Cómo se sienten los futuros padres?

- Bien

- Nunca mejor

Las jóvenes apenas si habían movido los labios para dejar salir esas palabras que claramente eran mentiras. La amable doctora solo sonrió un poco mientras se acercaba a su paciente.

- No se preocupen por nada, es normal que siendo padres primerizos estén nerviosos, pero les puedo asegurar que no tienen nada de que preocuparse.

El tono de seguridad en lo que decía sumado al rostro amable de la mujer pudo lograr que sus pacientes se relajaran un poco.

- ¿De verdad lo crees Karen?

- ¡Por supuesto Misty! Estuve revisando tu expediente y no cabe duda que estás en perfectas condiciones, tu edad es ideal para tener a tu primer bebé, créeme. Sola para estar más seguros vamos a revisar como va todo allí adentro ¿Les parece? Solo recuéstate y en un momento lo averiguaremos.

Misty acató la orden sin decir nada, la verdad es que se moría del nervio y un poco por la emoción, pues ya tenía una idea de lo que pasaría a continuación. A los pocos segundos sintió un ligero escalofrío cuando la doctora vertió un gel frío sobre su vientre para después sentir la presión de la sonda desplazarse suavemente sobre la suave superficie que era su piel.

- Muy bien. – Habló Karen mirando el monitor – Aquí puedo ver a su bebé y todo parece en orden…

- ¿Dónde está exactamente? – Ash miraba desde lejos la pantalla sin saber que era lo que había en ella, incluso Misty no podía identificar donde se encontraba el bebé, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para admitirlo.

- No se preocupen, es difícil verlo a tan pocas semanas de gestación, si pueden ver esta pequeña figurita que está aquí – señaló un punto en la pantalla, no más grande que una habichuela. Los jóvenes asintieron tímidamente – Ese es su bebé.

De pronto, todo alrededor de Misty se desvaneció. No podía dejar de ver esa pantalla que en una extraña gama de contrastes grises y negro, revelaba la figura de su futuro hijo. No era más que apenas algo pequeño dentro de su vientre, pero ya sentía desde ese momento el anhelo de conocerlo, de tenerlo entre sus brazos para demostrarle todo su amor, porque sin importar cuales hayan sido las condiciones de su concepción, ella quería a ese pequeño.

Tal vez era porque realmente ya se estaba sintiendo un poco solitaria o tal vez porque durante su infancia no contó con la presencia de sus padres; cualquiera que fuera el motivo, ya existía un fuerte sentimiento de querer estar cerca de su bebé y de darle el cariño que tanta falta le hizo a ella cuando niña: el amor de una verdadera familia.

Casi al instante sintió una punzada de miedo en su corazón. Para lograr darle eso, tendría que contar con la ayuda de Ash. No estaba segura si él quisiera estar para los momentos más importantes en la vida de ese bebé, mucho menos si lo querría siempre, pero las dudas se despejaron rápidamente cuando sintió la mano del chico apretando suavemente sus dedos.

Él tampoco despegaba la vista del monitor, y su mente estaba dividida entre lo que veía y lo que pensaba. Nunca se imaginó que siendo tan despistado pudiera entender a la perfección lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Con facilidad pudo distinguir el pequeño _"frijolito", _sabiendo que era más que eso. Frente a él se encontraba quien se convertiría en parte fundamental por el resto de su vida: su hijo.

Ahora esas palabras tomaban otro significado. Al fin lo podía entender.

Él podría ser un excelente padre, quien siempre estaría para lo que su bebé necesitara, aunque, a diferencia de la noche anterior, no pensaba en su madre o en Misty, sino en él mismo, en cómo no quería, jamás, convertirse en lo que era su propio padre. Ash quería estar en cada momento, en cada paso y etapa, quería ser una parte fundamental en su vida y no solo una figura pasajera. No, él no se alejaría ni un instante de quien llamaría con orgullo y afecto como su hijo y haría lo que fuera para asegurarse de que así fuera.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Después de algunas recomendaciones y cuidados que Misty tendría que seguir hasta su próxima visita médica, los chicos dejaron el consultorio sin dirigirse ni una palabra. Cada uno tenía un remolino de ideas, de sensaciones, de emociones que los doblegaba sin remedio.

La chica se sentía aturdida, mareada por todo lo que acababa de pasar. Apenas si encontró una pequeña banca cercana a la salida del edificio, se obligó a si misma a acercarse hacia ella y dejarse caer en el asiento, buscando tranquilizarse un poco. Ash se limitó a sentarse junto a su amiga.

Misty solo miraba el suelo, aún no creía sus propios pensamientos en el consultorio: querer una familia. De verdad se sentía segura de luchar por ello, pero no estaba segura de cómo empezar el tema con Ash, sobre todo porque no tenía idea de lo que él pensaba.

- Lo siento mucho Mist.

La voz grave del chico la obligó a olvidarse de sus preocupaciones, sobre todo al no saber a que se refería Ash.

- ¿Lo sientes?

- Ayer… lo que te dije y como reaccioné. De verdad lo siento, nunca fue mi intención herirte.

De verdad que estaba avergonzado por eso y Misty lo sabía, ella solo le sonrió ligeramente.

- Esta bien Ash, ahora estás aquí, es lo único que importa – La pregunta que debía hacer a continuación sin duda era _"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" _y no se atrevía a formularla.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – Tal vez ella era demasiado cobarde para iniciar esa conversación, al contrario de Ash que no podría estar más ansioso en toda su vida. - ¿Cómo es que va a funcionar todo este asunto entre nosotros?

- Bueno, ya te lo dije antes, yo no pienso pedirte nada. Soy capaz de hacerme cargo del bebé y tú puedes involucrarte tanto como quieras.

- ¿Por qué suena a que intentas hacer esto sola?

- Pues, porque es mi problema.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso Mist? Tal vez sea un poco atolondrado, pero por lo menos sé que un hijo es cosa de dos

- Solo se que, no estaríamos en esta situación si no fuera por mi, yo fui quien inició todo aquella noche y…

- Yo no cedí precisamente. No trates de librarme de eso ¿Es qué acaso no quieres que esté en todo este proceso? ¿No me crees suficientemente bueno para ser un padre?

- ¡No es nada de eso Ash! Es solo que no quiero que lo hagas solo porque te sientes obligado.

- ¡Pues no es así! Yo de verdad quiero hacerlo, estar junto contigo, ayudarte en todo lo que necesites y real, realmente quiero ser parte de la vida de nuestro hijo.

Eso era más de lo que Misty necesitaba saber y lo único que temía no lograr obtener. Todo parecía marchar bien, aunque solo fueran dos amigos que accidentalmente se habían juntado para ahora formar parte de un destino en común.

- Entonces ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Quieres… mudarte a Celeste? Así estarías mas cerca, podrías verlo todos los días

- No. Tengo una idea mejor. – Se levantó de repente, plantándose frente a Misty, con su actitud segura mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos – Creo que debiéramos casarnos

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Se levantó de golpe ante lo que creyó era la idea más descabellada que hubiera escuchado jamás - ¡¿Qué tu quieres que cosa?!

- Casarnos – volvió a repetir como si fuera lo más natural del mundo – Así podré estar siempre contigo para lo que necesites

- ¡Estás loco! ¿Qué no sabes lo que un matrimonio significa? ¡No es algo que puedas ir pidiendo así nada más!

- ¿Por qué no? Los casados tienen hijos, nosotros vamos a tener uno ¿Por qué no habríamos de casarnos?

- ¡La gente se casa porque se ama Ash! Claramente no estamos en esa situación

- Y aun así muchos matrimonios fracasan. Vamos Misty, tienes que considerar que es una buena idea

- ¿De que manera se te hace _esto_ una buena idea?

- Piénsalo por un momento ¿No crees que haría todo más fácil? No tendríamos que explicar la situación a nuestros amigos o a los medios y sin ningún tipo de molestias los dos podremos estar con nuestro hijo, no le haría falta su padre o su madre en ningún momento y tendríamos una oportunidad de darle una familia.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que significaba eso para Ash, era tan importante para él como para ella. También reconocía que, cuando algo realmente le interesaba a ese chico, no descansaría hasta conseguirlo ¡Pero eso era ridículo! No se podían casar únicamente porque resultara "conveniente" para ellos.

- Pues no importa que todo sería más fácil ¡No podemos hacerlo!

- ¿Por qué no?

- Ya te lo dije ¡Ni siquiera estamos enamorados! ¡Hasta tu propuesta! Yo creo que debe de ser la menos romántica que se ha hecho jamás

- ¿Podrías olvidarte de todas esas tonterías del romance? ¡Simplemente di que si de una maldita vez!

- Vaya… eso si que fue muy conmovedor, es más creo que me acabo de enamorar completamente de ti ¿Cómo me puedo contener de lanzarme a tus brazos justo ahora?

- ¡Ya déjate de eso y acepta!

- ¡Qué no!

Misty estaba peligrosamente cerca de Ash y tan solo a una provocación más de golpearlo. Al entrenador no le quedó más que retroceder, tratando de calmarse y buscar una manera de convencer a la chica. Él no pensaba deshacer su propuesta, tampoco se iba a conformar con ese "no", insistiría por cuanto fuera necesario hasta salirse con la suya.

- Escucha, yo se que tu también quieres tener una familia al igual que yo. Bueno pues de esta manera así sería… para siempre. Tal vez no es como una promesa de amor eterno como se supone que debiera de ser este tipo de cosas, pero si te prometo que siempre tendrás mi apoyo y solo se que de esta manera podré cumplirlo.

- Eso dices ahora pero…

- No Misty, creo que no entiendes que esto es lo que quiero para el resto de mi vida. Ustedes serán lo único importante para mí, yo nunca los abandonaré.

Debía admitir que esa oferta sonaba muy tentadora y que, entre más lo pensaba, más beneficios aparecían. Si Ash se casaba con ella, no tendría que preocuparse por lidiar con futuras _"madrastras" _Además que, si de por si ella había decidido dejar de lado las relaciones, esto también lo facilitaba.

- Digamos que acepto ¿Cuáles serían las reglas o condiciones?

- ¡Cómo tu lo dispongas! Cualquier cosa que quieras, solo dalo por hecho.

Ahora le resultaba aún más interesante. Ash prácticamente le estaba dando el control de todo, aunque de momento no se le ocurría nada, sabía que podía sacar provecho de ello

- Bien, creo que puedo vivir con eso – Una sonrisa un tanto maléfica apareció en el rostro de Misty, quien parecía más cautivada con la loca idea de Ash

- Entonces… ¿Eso es un sí?

- Supongo que podría haber cosas peores que ser tu esposa

- Entonces, tenemos un trato – la chica asintió – Perfecto ¡Nos casaremos!

- Así parece

- ¡Que bien! Volvió a celebrar su victoria por un par de segundos más, después miró a la chica, inseguro de lo que debiera hacer ¿Era correcto si la abrazaba? Optó por solo tomar su mano dándole un suave tirón, como si estuviera cerrando un trato hecho entre dos extraños sobre una trivial transacción. Misty solo sonrió.

Así se quedaron por unos minutos, mirándose fijamente, intercambiando tímidos gestos sin sabe que más hacer.

- Entonces… - Ash se pasaba la mano por el cabello, ligeramente sonrojado - ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?

* * *

_**Andy:** Chan chan chan! :P Pues si está es la idea del fic y hasta este punto se dirigía desde q la planeamos. De verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado y por alguna razón estos caps se han vuelto más largos jaja, espero que no les moleste y ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, es bienvenida :) Agradecimientos a Rie y Sirena por su ayuda :) _

_**Mistyket: **Como siempre, ¡Andy hizo un gran trabajo! Ojala lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo… Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, estamos felices de que les guste la historia, en verdad y pues ahora si me toca ponerme a escribir a mí :P Así que espero tener pronto la continuación de la historia, mientras estoy segura que habrán disfrutado este capítulo, nos leemos en el siguiente :)_

_**Respondiendo Reviews:**_

_**MayHimemiya: **¡Muchas gracias! Bueno, jajaja Andy dice que tu review incita a que me tarde más jajaja pero trataré de tener mis capítulos a tiempo, y yo creo que los dos tendrán que tener mucha paciencia pero si, sobretodo Ash jajajaja._

_**AquaticWhisper: **¡Gracias por tu review Sire! Si, aunque eso tal cual no es el inesperado pero si se podía suponer lo que iba a pasar. Al menos en este capítulo, no tuviste que ver ese nombre que inicia con Ana…bel jajaja._

_**DjPuMa13g: **Las idea en general de las pistas del embarazo fueron de Andy jaja a mi me encanto la de los pimientos. Y nada de escenas de Anabel por ahora jajaja para que no vuelvas a pasar por ningún ataque, gracias por review… esperamos que te guste la continuación._

_**keri: **¡Gracias! Esperamos que te guste este capítulo._

_**gabbyo: **Gracias por el review, y pues aquí está la continuación, espero que te agrade._

_**Sumi Chan: **Muchas gracias sumi, jajaja a mí también me gustaron las señas del embarazo, que mira hacer comer pimientos y zanahorias a Misty fue muy divertido XD. Nada de Anabel en este cap, para que no sufras como en otro fic que no quiero decir su nombre jajajaja. Esperamos que te guste el cap :P_

_**Nann: **Gracias por seguirlo leyendo, a pesar de que la temática no sea de tu agrado. Lo único que si te puedo adelantar es que nosotras tampoco querríamos, ni podríamos dejar a un personaje como Misty ser solo una ama de casa (No que es que sea malo tampoco). Ojala nos dejes tu comentario :)_

_**Luciernagas en la Noche: **¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Si, ese es uno de nuestros objetivos poder mezclar los géneros aunque predomine la comedia y hacerlo lo más real posible, ojala te guste este capitulo :)_

_**naliaseleniti: **Muchas gracias por tu confianza, esperamos hacer eso no caer en lo totalmente predecible y hacerlo lo más divertido que se pueda. Respecto a lo otro, bueno… técnicamente no era la primera vez de ninguno de los dos, así que es más posible que pase, además es fanfiction… así que todo puede pasar jajaja XD… en fin, gracias por tu comentario y pues aquí está el capitulo que esperabas. :P_

_**Guest:** Aquí está la contiiiiiiiiii jajajaja :P_

_**Red20: **¡Me alegra que te gustará! Si, la verdad entiendo al pobre de Ash cualquiera se asustaría… aunque tendría que haber sabido que Misty lo golpearía xD… Además es cierto… Ash tuvo que cambiar los planes sobre todo con su propuesta. Sobre el cap de HIMYM… cuando planeábamos el fic, Andy me enseño esa escena que te refieres… es muy graciosa, aunque sé que Andy me odia por qué no entiendo la genialidad de esa serie ¬¬ XD_

_Y si, ¡hacemos buen equipo! Yo huyo y ella me persigue para que escriba… jajaja no es cierto, tratamos de ayudarnos mutuamente aunque ella haga el trabajo más pesado :P_

_Respecto a lo otro, Andy le encanta el specialshipping, incluso estoy segura que más que el poke... y dice que le encantaría leer tus fics pero que no sabe cuáles son, solo sabe que compartes una cuenta, pero que si pones cuáles son tus fics con mucho gusto los leería (Jajaja me siento mensajera)_

_**Whitemiko5:** ¡Como nos gusto tu comentario! Jajaja, nos gusta la sinceridad. Sé que a pesar de hacer cosas predecibles, nos gusta que en otras cosas te pudimos sorprender :P y no por ahora nada de sentimientos entre los dos, lo que lo hará más divertido. Y la reacción de Ash, bueno… creo que la entiendo pero eso no le quita el buen golpe que se merecía. Esperamos que te haya gustado este cap :P_

_**Einsnewtrigger: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, este fic es un trabajo entre las dos :P (aunque para ser sincera… Andy hace la mayoría jajaja) Ojala nos puedas decir que piensas de la continuación :)_

_**Guest: **Esperamos que la cosa sea más interesante, y aquí está la actualización n_n_

_**Guest: **Muchas gracias :) esperamos que te guste la historia, esta pareja se puede notar a simple vista que es nuestra favorita y si bueno el chiste es hacer un fic un poco más maduro pero divertido jajaja yo creo que de ahí lo adolecente/adulto XD. Ojala te guste el cap._

_**Snow225: **Que bueno que te gusto, si es cierto… era muy lógico lo que iba a pasar pero tratamos de hacerlo lo más diferente posible y si te gusto entonces creo que lo logramos, muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras :) estoy segura que también te gustará este cap!_


	6. Primeros Detalles

_¡Hola! ¿Cuánto tiempo, no? Por fin continuación de este fic que hacemos entre Andy y yo, siento muchísimo la demora, ¡no tienen idea cuanto! Siempre pensé que el capitulo 2 iba a ser el más complicado… vaya que me equivoqué, en fin, después de mucho les presento la continuación de nuestro fic, esperamos que les guste mucho._

**VI. Primeros Detalles**

_- __¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora? _

Desde que hubo lanzado esa pregunta al aire, un silencio extremo rondaba el ambiente. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo, simplemente porque no sabían que decir.

Casarse.

A pesar de haber aceptado, la idea seguía siendo tan absurda desde su punto de vista, pero las razones proporcionadas por Ash la habían orillado a aceptar. Tenía que empezar a pensar no solo por ella, sino también por su bebé que se formaba dentro de su vientre y él, siendo el padre, tenía el mismo derecho que ella por lo que aceptar esa loca idea de casarse con su amigo era una opción, aunque todavia no sabía si se trataba de la mejor.

Era difícil de asimilar lo mucho que todo estaba cambiando y el camino que estaba a punto de recorrer junto con él, justo después de haberlo querido borrar de su vida. La situación en la que estaba simplemente era una ironía de la vida, una broma del destino.

Estaba consciente que no había otra cosa más que seguir adelante.

- Supongo… que debemos decírselo a todos

Ash escuchó la voz de ella y subió la vista para mirarla; podía observar como seguía dudando del trato que habían realizado; entendía sus dudas, pero él estaba cada vez más seguro de esto, incluso se consideraba afortunado, si es que iba hacer semejante locura ¿Qué mejor que hacerlo con su mejor amiga?

- Si creo que es lo mejor – Confirmó su decisión en voz alta – Entonces… ¿Les hablamos por teléfono y les decimos?

- Justo cuando pensaba que empezabas a utilizar la cabeza…

- ¡Oye!

- No podemos hablarle a tu mamá o mis hermanas y decirles: ¿Qué creen? ¡Nos vamos a casar!

- Bueno no me refería a eso… - Le lanzó una mirada fulminante para que no siguiera hablando; esa voluble pelirroja, realmente su carácter no había mejorado en nada conforme a los años. Suspiró un poco para armarse de paciencia y finalizó - yo pensaba en que los invitáramos a una cena y ahí soltamos la noticia.

Esa idea se le hacía mucho más razonable, juntar a todas las personas importantes en su vida y ponerlos al tanto al mismo tiempo haría mucho más fácil el asunto, pero las dudas la volvían a invadir ¿Cómo reaccionarían? ¿Se darían cuenta que era un farsa? ¿Qué todo era producto de una noche loca?

- ¿No crees que sería muy sospechoso, Ash? – Lanzó el cuestionamiento sin siquiera dudarlo, si de por si no estaba muy segura de toda la situación, temía que podían ser descubiertos, es decir, los últimos años habían sido solo unos simples conocidos, la distancia y el tiempo habían afectado en su relación ¿Cómo ahora explicarían un bebé y un matrimonio?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¡Pues todo! Tú y yo juntos, así de la nada…

- Bueno, podríamos decir que salíamos en secreto para que nadie nos molestara

- Pero… ellos sabrán que estamos mintiendo, estoy segura

- Tranquila Mist – le sonrió mientras tomaba de su mano, quería transmitirle seguridad antes de que ella cambiara de idea. Estaba totalmente seguro que aquello era la mejor opción y no dejaría que se arrepintiera – Haremos que sea lo más real posible, te lo prometo, nadie se dará cuenta.

Misty se quedó viendo esos ojos marrones… esos que de manera amable mostraban la seguridad que necesitaba. No pudo evitar sonreír, pero tenían que hacer todo realmente convincente si no quería situaciones incomodas que se podían presentar a toda velocidad en su vida, por lo que de pronto se le vino a la mente algo que serviría para evadir cuestionamientos.

- Entonces… tengo una idea – Dijo la joven sonriéndole al entrenador, viendo como tenía totalmente su atención a pesar de su cara de confusión.

- ¿Cuál?

- Necesito mi anillo de compromiso

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Claro! ¡Es perfecto! Así evitaremos que sospechen, si llegamos con todo montado estoy segura que no habrá muchas dudas – Sonrió complacida ante su brillante idea, al fin sabía que él le había dado el control de todo el asunto, no podía negarse tan rápido después de todo lo que le había dicho para convencerla y una bonita joya era buena idea para empezar.

- Supongo que tienes razón… - soltó un suspiro largo y tendido, meciéndose ligeramente los cabellos, aflojando los nervios que el también sentía ante toda la situación. – Si quieres puedo buscar uno y te lo entrego mañana.

- ¡No señor! No te voy a dejar elegir, seguro con tú gusto me acabas comprando una roca trueno – La chica pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, después de todo, esta situación no era cercana a lo que alguna vez soñó. Si ya no iba a tener un amor de novela, esperaba como mínimo tener el anillo que siempre quiso. – Tú y yo vamos a ir a ciudad Azulona por mi anillo ahora mismo.

- Pero…

- Nada de _peros_, ve por tu automóvil, hay que apresurarnos si queremos llegar antes de que el centro comercial cierre.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Un par de horas después arribaron a ciudad Azulona. Caminaban en silencio a través del centro comercial más grande y reconocido de todo Kanto. El lugar era enorme y Misty sabía que ahí encontrarían el preciado objeto que habían ido a buscar. La tercera planta del inmueble era su objetivo, ahí estaban todo tipo de tiendas, sobretodo la que ella más ansiaba ubicar: _Joyería Platinum,_ mostraba un letrero a la entrada de la lujosatienda.

- Bienvenidos – Un joven alto, vestido elegantemente los salió a recibir a la entrada sonriendo con amabilidad – Si desean cualquier información, estoy a sus órdenes.

Ambos agradecieron al empleado de la tienda con un gesto y se adentraron al lugar. Centelleaban con fuerza los diversos tipos de artículos que habitaban la tienda: relojes, collares, aretes, perlas… todo tipo de joyería lujosa y de distinción se encontraba en los aparadores.

- Supongo que debemos escoger uno… ¿Qué te parece ese? – Ash señaló el primer anillo que salto a su vista. Seguro habría sido el que hubiera escogido si hubiera ido solo, casi de inmediato pudo ver el ceño de Misty fruncirse antes de que replicara.

- ¡Idiota! ese ni siquiera es un anillo de compromiso

- ¡Pero es un anillo! – Señaló. Al parecer nunca había entendido bien ese concepto pensaba que el compromiso lo hacían ellos, no el tonto anillo.

- ¡Argh, Ash mejor guarda silencio antes de que te golpee!

- ¡Pero no dije nada!

- Ejem… Disculpen, ¿Les puedo ayudar? – Interrumpió la voz del vendedor, algo apenado por la pequeña discusión que alcanzó a escuchar - ¿Qué tipo de colección les puedo ofrecer? ¿Relojes? ¿Collares?

Ninguno se atrevió a decir palabra, se encontraban un poco incómodos ante la situación. Misty le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su prometido mientras con su codo golpeó las costillas, haciéndolo reaccionar. Ash se quejó levemente para mirar como la pelirroja le indicaba que dijera algo.

- De hecho, venimos buscando un anillo… de compromiso – Finalmente dijo Ash un tanto apenado, incluso podía sentir un poco de calor en su rostro. Resultaba bastante incomodo, más cuando el empleado se mostraba fascinado con lo que observaba, su sonrisa ancha no era una buena señal.

- ¡Oh, así que tenemos una joven pareja! ¡Y no una pareja cualquiera! – dijo emocionado el hombre, normalmente atendía personas importantes siendo su joyería una de las más famosas de la región, pero nunca imaginó que el mismísimo Maestro pokémon fuera a pisar su tienda con una de las líderes más fuertes de Kanto. En su opinión, hacían una linda pareja.

- Respecto a eso, esperamos contar con la mayor discreción posible – Comentó la pelirroja con voz solemne, lo que menos quería es que esta situación saliera en los medios de comunicación.

- No se preocupes _madame,_ su secreto está a salvo conmigo – dijo el joven, mientras les hacia una indicación para que lo siguieran. Se adentraron un poco más en la tienda hasta llegar a un aparador donde mostraban distintos tipos de anillos.

- Esta es una de nuestras más finas colecciones – Extendió su brazos mostrando todos los modelos que había. Los ojos de Misty se abrieron por completo para observar todas las resplandecientes joyas delante de ella. Sin duda, ese lugar era el paraíso. Cada una de las piezas eran hermosas, más esperaba encontrar una a su estilo propio, uno que fuera únicamente para ella.

Nunca en su vida pensó ver a Misty de esta forma, después de tanto tiempo de estar cerca con sus hermanas, por fin se había convertido en una _hermana sensacional_, brincaba de un lado a otro observando todos los modelos que el vendedor le mostraba. Argumentaba cosas sin sentido como el tamaño, lo exagerado, lo pequeño… miles de excusas que estaban colmando la paciencia de él.

Ya le había hartado, a su punto de vista cada uno de ellos era bonito,pero ella seguía viendo uno tras otro sin quedar convencida. Ya llevaban 50 minutos ahí ¡Era desesperante!

- Vamos Mist, ¡Escoge un _estúpido_ anillo y ya!

Misty pudo sentir como la sangre hervía por sus venas ante el comentario de Ash. Miró a los ojos al joven maestro, mientras sus puños se tensaban por completo.

- Tú dijiste _"__Cualquier cosa que quieras, solo dalo por hecho." _– Citó las mismas palabras que le había dicho unas horas antes.

- Si, pero no pensé que le dieras tanta importancia a un simple anillo

- ¡Oh, cállate Ketchum! Si no quieres que…

- Vamos es solo eso, cualquier cosa nos servirá

- Tú no entiendes nada

- Solo sé que necesitamos un anillo y estamos rodeados de muchos, así que escoge uno de una buena vez –Ash hablaba molesto mientras sentía la mirada ardiente de ella. Pensándolo bien, se dio cuenta de que no había sido buena idea lo que había dicho.

- Pues eso fue lo que tú antes dijiste, así que mejor cierra la boca – Sentenció Misty molesta mientras volteaba para encontrarse la cara asustada del pobre vendedor. De pronto recordó el lugar donde estaba y se sintió un poco apenada por el pobre joven enfrente de ella y la escena que acaba de presenciar.

- Lo siento mucho, podrá notar lo _romántico_ que es el Sr. Ketchum – Lanzó la última mirada mientras el aludido cruzó sus brazos molesto evitando decir alguna palabra, solo soltó un soplido de fastidio, esperando que esta absurda situación ya terminara.

El joven vendedor prefirió no decir nada, no quería volver a presenciar tal discusión de nuevo. Prosiguió su deber mostrando aún más modelos para la joven pelirroja que tenía delante de él, fue cuando de pronto recordó otra colección que tenía guardada. Podría ser la que la famosa líder de gimnasio buscara.

Se disculpó un momento para traer la nueva joyería. Misty por su parte, empezaba sentirse decepcionada por no haber encontrado el modelo que quería, tal vez tenía que buscar en otra tienda… o incluso olvidar esta absurda idea, seguro era una señal de que nada bueno saldría de ese _compromiso_.

Pero de pronto lo vio, en las manos del vendedor el pequeño anillo que se ajustaba a todo lo que ella había deseado desde siempre: Un elegante anillo de una piedra color turquesa, rodeada de diamantes incrustados que hacía una elegante combinación.

Tomó con la delicadeza que sentía necesaría para tal clase de joyería, girándolo en todas direcciones, observándolo por completo. Era lo que quería, exactamente como un fragmento extraído de su mente materializado en su mano. Deslizó por su dedo anular el elegante anillo turquesa que encajaba de manera perfecta. Estiró un poco su mano para poder admirarlo mejor, sin duda, lucia celestialmente en su mano.

- ¡Es perfecto! – Exclamó Misty sin deja de admirar su anillo de compromiso.

- Me alegra que le guste, señorita – dijo el empleado dedicándole una sonrisa mientras guardaba el resto de la exhibición. La pelirroja ni siquiera escucho al empleado, estaba sumergida en su anillo y la grandiosa forma en la que resplandecía sobre su mano.

- Síganme por favor por aquí, les haré su nota

- Claro

El joven vendedor empezó a caminar, se adelantó unos pasos cuando sintió como ninguno de los dos lo seguía, volteó para observarlos mejor notando que seguían en el mismo lugar. Ella absorta en la hermosa piedra y él de brazos cruzados visiblemente molesto.

- Ash, ¿no vas a ir con él?

- ¿Yo? – comento ofendido, si después de todas las razón que le había dado, también incluso el vendedor del poco gusto que tenía, ahora porque el tenía que ir con él.

- ¿Por qué no vas _tú_, no ves que es _tú_ anillo? ¿Por qué no pagas **tú** por él?

- No seas inmaduro, se supone que tú eres quien debe pagar

- Claro para eso si me consideras – dijo en tono molesto mientras se adelantaba para alcanzar al vendedor, que sin duda en lo que llevaba de experiencia nunca en su vida imagino ver una escena así entre una pareja de prometidos.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La noche había abarcado por completo el entorno, la obscuridad reinaba mientras ellos se dirigían de regreso a Celeste. A pesar de las acaloradas discusiones que habían vivido en la tienda, el ambiente entre ellos se había relajado un poco. Podrían haber cambiando en algunas cosas, pero en esencia eran los mismo chicos que les gustaba pelear por cualquier tontería, que terminaban furiosos y en minutos se habían olvidado por completo de la situación. Así eran ellos y parecía que eso se mantenía inalterable.

Ash conducía con cuidado a través de la avenida, repasando en su mente el peculiar día que había tenido. No tan solo había aceptado y confirmado que aquel ser que se formaba dentro de la pelirroja era suyo, sino que también ella ahora era su prometida aquel anillo marcaba ese compromiso.

No era un compromiso de amor como esas películas románticas marcaban, pero entendía su nueva responsabilidad y como era su costumbre trataría de hacer lo mejor para ellos. Incluso armarse de paciencia para soportar situaciones como la de la tienda.

- Llegamos – Pronunció cuando estaba enfrente de los condominios – Entonces ¿Cuándo les decimos a los demás?

La pelirroja se quedó pensando un poco, hubiera querido poder alargar más tiempo la situación de enfrentar a sus hermanas, amigos… a la mamá de Ash. Podrían intentar ocultarlo por más tiempo antes de que empezara a ser notorio el síntoma del embarazo, pero también sabía que por el estilo de vida de ambos esto podría salir en cualquier revista o portal de internet. No sabía cómo es que esos morbosos medios se podían enterar de todo, sin duda no quería que eso pasara.

- ¿Qué te parece mañana en la noche?

- Supongo que está bien, si quieres los reunimos en mi casa

- De acuerdo… ¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Completamente seguro?

Ash observó como la pelirroja tomo su mano tratando de transmitirle un poco de confianza para que fuera sincero con ella. Las locuras que pasaban por su cabeza eran comunes para él, pero esta afectaría el resto de su vida, sabía que a ella le importaba que no terminara arrepintiéndose. No lo haría, lo haría por ella y por su bebé.

- Totalmente seguro – Finalizo sonriéndole y oprimiendo de vuelta un poco la blanca mano de la pelirroja. Sintió como contagiaba la sonrisa hacia Misty, pero de pronto esta desapareció.

- ¿Qué hay de Anabel? – Habló con voz tenue - ¿Ustedes no están… juntos?

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría sobre el muchacho, apenas se pudo dar cuenta lo mucho que habían cambiado sus prioridades en tan poco tiempo. No había recordado a Anabel en todo ese día, ni por un solo instante cuando antes de esta noticia había pasado días enteros tratando de salir con ella y ahora… no tenía ninguna otra opción.

- No, no te preocupes por eso, Misty. Entonces, ¿mañana a las 8?

- Ok, hasta mañana Ash.

La pelirroja dudo un poco de cómo despedirse de su _prometido, _prefirió evitarse un momento incomodo, así que solo bajó por completo del automóvil para dirigirse a su departamento. Ash observo cómo se alejaba de su vista, pensando en que había hecho la decisión correcta, aunque por el momento tenía que arreglar ese pequeño asunto de Anabel.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Recorrió todo el camino hasta el departamento de Anabel, tenía unos minutos abajo del edificio sin moverse ya que pensaba en la mejor forma de decirle que ya no iban a poder salir más. No se le ocurría ninguna. Maldecía el ser tan torpe con esos asuntos, pero estaba consciente que tenía que hacerlo y no podía postergarlo.

Así que decidido se dirigió al departamento del piso 7 del edificio y tocó a la puerta esperando que ella estuviera, pudo escuchar unos suaves pasos desde el interior del departamento.

- ¡Oh si eres tú! – Dijo tras abrir la puerta. La joven miró molesta al maestro frente a ella. Desde la ruda interrupción de su _amiga_, él no la había llamado, ni nada. ¡Si que estaba molesta!

- Se que es un poco tarde, pero necesitaba verte

- ¿Estás seguro que ninguna de tus amiguitas te llamará y decidirás ir tras de ella al instante?

Frunció el ceño molesto ante el rudo comentario de Anabel. Sabía que no había sido la más sutil de las intromisiones e incluso interrumpieron un _buen_ momento y el _último_ entre los dos, pero siempre le daría importancia a las cosas que tuvieran que decir sus amigos, así que no lamentaba nada.

- Era importante – mencionó en tono severo, mostrándole que no le afectaban sus reclamaciones. Ella lo observó molesta, de brazos cruzados, esperando a que continuara. – De hecho de eso te quiero hablar…

- No sé qué tengo que ver yo ahí

- Lo que pasa es… - Titubeó un poco, su mirada no lo intimidaba, pero no quería decir algo fuera de lugar – ya no podré salir contigo

Espero su reacción, pero la chica no se inmutó, tan solo su mirada se volvió más severa.

Le molestaba, le molestaba mucho… nunca pensó que Ash Ketchum fuera un chico que jugara con los sentimientos de los demás. Sabía que su relación había sido breve pero ella tenía un buen concepto de él, desde aquella vez que vio al chico, y observó como luchaba, se dedicaba y amaba sus pokémon, siempre sintió algo especial. Ahora no parecía que había rastro de aquel chico.

- ¿Anabel? – Preguntó con voz más tímida el joven morocho, tratándose de acercar a ella, sin embargo no pudo ya que se alejo de él.

- ¿Por qué? No entiendo si después de todo ¡Fuiste **tú** quien me invito a salir! – Acusó severamente sin intimidarse ante el maestro, quería respuestas y las quería ahora.

- Lo que pasa es que…

- ¿Eres gay?

- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Por qué esa es tu primera suposición?

- Bueno… nunca saliste en la prensa con nadie, tal vez me querías usar para disimular un poco

- ¡Yo no te usaría para disimular, porque no soy gay!

- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó de nuevo, agotando la poca paciencia que quedaba en ella. – Es que no entiendo

Ash dudo un poco antes de poder decirle algo, no sabía si decir la verdad era buena opción; incluso estaba considerando seriamente retractarse en la suposición que había hecho Anabel, observó como ella lo miraba impacientemente para que sacara una respuesta… suspiro antes de contestar.

- Estoy comprometido - Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir cuando sintió un golpe fuerte en su estomago. Levantó la vista para ver a la pelimorada con la mirada más dura y fría que nunca, su respiración agitada hacía ver lo molesta que estaba.

- ¡Eres un idiota! – gritó antes de querer golpear al maestro de nuevo. Para la joven era demasiado, una cosa era que el chico fuera tonto y despistado… incluso que hubiera sido gay no hubiera sido tan malo, pero que ese sujeto que tenía enfrente de ella jugara con sus sentimientos e hiciera cosas tan bajas como esas no se lo iba a permitir.

- Anabel, escucha lo que paso es… - y otra vez no pudo completar su frase por que tuvo que esquivar un jarrón que le arrojó Anabel que por muy poco logro quitarse – ¡Oye no es para tanto! ¡Escúchame!

- No tengo porque escucharte, jamás pensé que fueras ese tipo de persona Ash Ketchum pero no olvidaré esto ¡Nunca!

- Pero…

- Vete de aquí antes de que metagross te haga puré o yo misma lo haga – Sentenció amenazante sacando su pokébola. Al pobre muchacho no le quedó de otra más que dirigirse a la puerta principal y salir por ella… pero por mucho que quería marcharse de ahí, no quería dejar eso a la mitad, quería disculparse.

- Solo quiero que sepas que yo no quise…

- Cállate, esto no se quedará así Ash Ketchum – escucho su voz y pronto se arrepintió de intentar razonar con ella cuando sintió sobre su cara la pokebola que había sacado antes, un fuerte dolor se producía sobre su ceja, podía sentir la punzante sensación. Le hubiera reclamado por ser tan violenta, pero cuando escucho la pokébola abrirse revelando al poderoso pokémon, sabía que era hora de huir de ahí.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Estar nerviosa, era algo tan diminutivo a lo que en ese momento sentía. Conducía entre los caminos mientras el atardecer caía sobre el día dando inicio a la noche. Le había informado a sus hermanas, a Duplica estar ahí y trató de no dar muchos detalles, solo enfatizó que era realmente importante que fueran a la casa de Ash.

Giró hacia la derecha para por fin llegar a la casa de Ash, donde su _prometido_ vivía. Esa noche absolutamente todo tenía que salir _perfecto_, de ello dependía que toda la escena que habían montado juntos Ash y ella fuera creíble, así nadie sospecharía la farsa que se estaban armando entorno a un futuro matrimonio, no quería dar explicaciones a nadie.

Tocó la puerta del hogar de Ash esperando pacientemente a que fuera atendida. Observaba su reloj tratando de encontrar distracción mientras seguía esperando, estaba a punto de insistir cuando ésta se abrió.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – fue lo primero que tuvo que preguntar cuando vio la hinchazón sobre su ceja izquierda. Aunque no era de gran tamaño, no podía pasar desapercido… El día anterior no tenía rastros, pero podía tener una idea de lo que le había pasado.

- No fue nada, me golpeé por accidente contra el borde de la mesa – Mintió a la fuerza, su orgullo aún quería permanecer intacto y que su _ex_ lo atacara con una pokébola era una situación que lastimaba bastante su ego.

- Si, seguro… la mesa – No creyó ni por un instante la mentira, pero no quería insistir en un tema tan personal para él, aunque no pudo evitar que de su boca saliera otro pequeño comentario – Nunca pensé que Anabel fuera _tan _violenta.

- No molestes – Bufó un poco molesto.

La dejó atrás dirigiéndose a la mesa donde estaba todo listo para recibir a sus amigos ordeno un gran banquete para la cena, todo se veía absolutamente delicioso.

Iba a lanzar otro comentario cuando vio al pequeño amigo amarillo del maestro pokémon llegarle por sorpresa, le sonrió de vuelta mientras ella empezaba hacerle cariños a unos de sus pokémon favoritos.

- Hace mucho que no te veía, pikachu – Le comentó al roedor eléctrico quien asentía enérgicamente mientras se dejaba consentir un poco. Ash sonrío un poco ante la escena delante de él, sabía que su amigo extrañaba mucho a todos, en especial a la pelirroja por lo que era bueno ver la sonrisa de los dos.

- Bueno… entonces… ¿Le avisaste a los demás? – Preguntó la pelirroja retomando el tema que les concernía a los dos. Faltaba poco tiempo para que empezaran a llegar los invitados y quería alistar los últimos detalles para la noche.

- Si, le dije a Brock, May y a mi mamá que vinieran - respondió el joven maestro, mientras ordenaba un poco la mesa, tratando de no dejar un detalle pasar sobre su vista.

- Ok, yo también les avise a Duplica y a mis hermanas – le informó al entrenador que ponía total atención – Entonces… ¿Cómo les diremos?

- No tengo ni idea – Confesó un poco apenado, pasando su mano por la nuca. Esperaba una reacción de la pelirroja pero ella tan solo soltó un poco de aire por su boca para sonreírle de vuelta – Yo tampoco

- Supongo que en el momento sabremos que decir

- De acuerdo, entonces… ¿Estás listo?

- Claro Mist, siempre estoy listo

- Eso es lo que tú crees…

- ¡Ey! – no pudo decir nada más cuando escucho el llamado a su puerta. Ya alguien había llegado… sintió un poco de nervio recorrer su ser, sin duda no estaba listo aunque nunca le daría la razón a la pelirroja. Caminó dejándola solo por unos pasos detrás para abrir la puerta.

- ¡Hola Ash! – Escuchó la voz de Duplica quien venía acompañada de su novio Angelo. La pelirroja soltó una sonrisa nerviosa cuando visualizó a su amiga delante de ella, tenía semanas de no verla, no desde aquella vez que se dio cuenta de su situación.

Duplica volteó y miró más adentro del departamento para ver a Misty un par de metros atrás, no se movía mucho, con claridad deducía que la pelirroja tenía la cabeza por otros lados.

- Hola Misty, hasta que te dignas en ver a tus amigos – Comentó Duplica un poco en broma, aunque si estaba molesta con la pelirroja por su extraña falta de contacto entre ellas.

- ¡Que tonterías dices, Duplica! He tenido mucho trabajo, por eso no había podido salir contigo – Fue la primera excusa se le vino a la mente, pero viendo la mirada de Duplica sabía que no estaba convencida con su respuesta. Por fortuna para Misty, justo antes de que su amiga la cuestionara nuevamente volvió a sonar la puerta indicando que habían llegado más personas.

Conforme todos llegaron a la casa de Ash, cada vez más extraño se les hacia la situación, las hermanas de Misty, sus amigos y la señora Ketchum, todos juntos parecía muy extraño más en una fecha tan común como lo que era esa noche ordinaria, además que el comportamiento de los muchachos era por demás rara.

Se alejaban de pronto, parecían discutir e incluso percibieron algunos pequeños golpes de la pelirroja hacia él… tal vez lo último no era tan extraño, pero sin duda llamaba mucho la atención de sus invitados.

- ¿A qué se debe toda la ocasión, Ash? – Preguntó Tracey un poco extrañado, Daisy había mandado a investigar ya que las hermanas sensacionales también estaban sospechando algo detrás de esto.

- ¡Nada! – dijo con nerviosismo, aún no era el momento para decirlo… no se había armado de valor, así que trató de disimular un poco sonriéndole a su amigo – ¿Qué apoco es tan extraño juntarnos todos solo por el placer de hacerlo?

Tracey prefirió no decir nada, mejor se reunió con su Daisy que lo estaba esperando en la sala principal. Ash soltó un largo suspiro, sabía que no se había ido convencido, pero por el momento era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Transcurrió un poco más la noche para que todos se reunieran a la mesa donde los esperaba la cena que tenían preparada. Se veían complacidos con la simple vista que generaba el pequeño banquete que había para ellos, olvidaron por un momento la situación y empezaron a comer animadamente los platillos.

Había buen ambiente, comenzaban a pensar que después de todo tal vez si era solo por el simple hecho de juntarse ya que todos se la estaban pasando muy bien. Fue cuando Ash se dio cuenta que podía ser el momento perfecto para poder darles las _pequeñas_ noticias que guardaban.

Se acercó a Misty cautelosamente, golpeándola con el pie discretamente para llamar su atención.

- ¿Tú crees que ahora sea un buen momento? – Le susurró inclinándose hacia la pelirroja, delante de él veía como todos disfrutaban de la cena que había mandado a hacer. Su madre hablando animadamente a lado de Brock, mientras Duplica y su novio se notaba que disfrutaban de la cena, Tracey como siempre a lado de Daisy… Lily y Violet platicando seguramente de sus planes, cada uno de ellos parecía estar inmerso en su mundo.

- Creo que sí, ya estamos todos juntos

- Entonces hay que hacerlo

- ¡Espera!

- ¿Qué?

- Deja me pongo mi anillo – Dijo para sacar de su bolso el pequeño estuche donde estaba guardado el famoso anillo turquesa que tanto le había fascinado.

- ¿Otra vez con eso? Póntelo y hagamos esto de una vez – Le susurró un poco más fuerte a la pelirroja, quien lo pisó por debajo de la mesa para que ya no dijera ningún comentario.

- ¡Ouch! – Se quejó audiblemente, no pudiendo evitar soltar el pequeño quejido.

Lo bueno es que todo mundo estaba distraído, o eso era lo que ellos pensaban.

- ¿Qué tanto traen entre manos ustedes dos? – Escucharon la voz de la Sra. Ketchum a pesar de que les sonreía amablemente, habían actuado raro toda la noche… fácilmente se les podía notar un poco de nerviosismo en sus semblantes, conocía a su hijo y sabía que tenía algo importante que decir.

Fue entonces cuando Ash tomo un poco de valor para pararse y así atraer las miradas de todos.

- Bueno de hecho hay algo que necesitamos decirles – Tomó un poco aire antes de continuar y miró a su alrededor… podía sentir las miradas expectantes de todos, incluso la mirada de Misty quien permanecía a su lado que sin levantarse de su lugar.

- Dame tu mano… - Susurró hacia ella, acercándosele para poder jalarla hacia sí.

- Pero…

- Anda, es mejor de una vez

- Argh… está bien – Tomó su mano y la entrelazó con la de él, para así levantarse junto con él controlando su agitado ritmo cardiaco que aumentaba cada segundo por lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Con ese simple contacto llamaron mucho la atención de los demás, los dos perturbados mirando hacia lados distintos como conteniéndose hacia la acción curiosa y bizarra a la vez.

- Lo que pasa es que nosotros… - Inicializó Misty tomando finamente aplomo suficiente para decir lo que tanto habían planeado, enfrentando las miradas de curiosidad de sus amigos. – hemos estado saliendo juntos

Un silencio extremo se formó alrededor de la mesa, muchas bocas abiertas y ojos llenos de sorpresa eran todo lo que podían observar… si supieran que eso no era todo, lo siguiente era lo que más los iba a impactar.

- Y nos casaremos – finalizó Ash abruptamente. Pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer su piel, tonto y _nulo_ tacto de Ash para decir las cosas, pudo haber tomado la molestia de pensar un poco más como decir esa delicada parte de la noticia, aunque claro aún faltaba el otro _pequeño_ detalle.

- ¡¿CASARSE?! – fue el grito que externaron ante tal sorpresa. Era tan extraño, se pudo escuchar cómo se cayeron los cubiertos de la mano de varios, las hermanas sensacionales con la boca abierta, Duplica, May y Tracey sin saber que decir; Brock casi se atragantaba con el bocado que había dado de la comida, golpeaba fuerte su pecho tratando de pasar la comida mientras pensaba ¿De que demonios se había perdido?

La mamá de Ash pensaba si en realidad esto estaba pasando, su pequeño hijo ¿Casarse?

- ¿QUE?

- ¿CÓMO?

- ¡MI ASHY ESTA CRECIENDO!

- PERO… SI TU… ¿EN SERIO?

- ¿¡COMO NO NOS HABIANDO DICHO ESTO ANTES!?

- ¡PIKA!

- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!

Un sinfín de reacciones y cuestionamiento eran lanzados al aire mientras que sin sentirlo se habían unido más, tal vez un poco atemorizados de la reacciones de todos. Estaban a punto de hablar, cuando de pronto Daisy fue la que habló.

- ¿Ese es tu anillo? – No le extrañó a Ash que una de las hermanas sensacionales, fuera la primera que notara a lo que su punto de vista era un pequeño detalle. Pero vio como pronto separaron a Misty de su lado para observar su mano. Duplica, May, Lily, Violet y Daisy admiraban el aro en el dedo anular.

Era hermoso, pequeño y elegante justo como los gustos de su pequeña hermana, aún no podían creerlo pero al ver tan presiosa piedra hicieron que empezaran a creer la situación.

- Es hermoso

- Entonces… ¿Es verdad? - Preguntó Duplica aún sin poderlo creer. Misty era su mejor amiga y se contaban siempre todo. Era tan extraño que no podía creer que ella no le hubiera contado algo como esto antes. Misty solo pudo asentir como respuesta ante el cuestionamiento de su amiga.

- ¡Hijo! ¿Por qué no me había dicho nada? – Preguntó su madre, la verdad estaba sorprendida ante la noticia, pero la idea no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo, amaba a su hijo y a Misty; si era lo que querían sin duda los apoyaría en todo.

- Bueno de hecho mamá… también hay otra cosa que debemos decir

- ¿Qué cosa, hijo?

Ash volteó a ver a Misty, pidiéndole consentimiento con la mirada para decir el resto de la noticias; observó como ella un poco tímida le asintió sabiendo que era hora.

- Estamos esperando un bebé…

* * *

_**Mistyket: **¿Qué tal? Espero que haya valido la pena la espera, estoy segura que Andy me odia por hacerla esperar tanto y sobretodo aguantar mis ataques de que no me salía nada… no sé que es más desesperante, no tener tiempo y tener inspiración… o lo que me pasaba a mí, tener tiempo y nada de inspiración… ¡escribía y borraba! ¡Era interminable! Pondré todo el esfuerzo para que no vuelva a pasar y gracias a todos por sus comentarios, nos ayudan mucho a seguir adelante con este proyecto ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!_

_**Andy: **Bueeeno, que les puedo decir más que yo esperé este capitulo tanto como ustedes, que Mistyket de seguro me ve como un ogro que solo le pide que escriba XD pero al final todo salió bien! Porque nos regaló este capitulo que a mí tanta risa me dio. So… no me queda mas que recordarles que cualquier duda, comentario, critica etc. Es bien aceptada y que nos leemos pronto_

_**Contestando Reviews. **_

_**SirenaMisty.** ¿Ya ves? te preocupabas por nada, Anabel no va a estorbar... por ahora y pues pobre XD la botaron_

_**Suki90.** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, yo a veces hago eso de imaginármelo como estilo anime, si ayuda mucho y bueno, nos agrada que te gusten las ideas locas que se nos ocurren :P_

_**Snow225.** Por ahora no parece que están enamorados... tendrás que esperar para ver lo que ocurre :)_

_Red20. Si jaja creo que aunque Misty lo niegue que Ash le pida matrimonio no es tan malo :P y no fue Ash precisamente el "primero", digo no es que sea como un dato importante pero si dice en algunas partes que los dos tuvieron sus experiencias por separado. Bueno yo como gran fan de HIMYM siento que a veces me inspiro mucho de esa serie que por cierto !Que bueno que ya viste todos los caps! Todos son geniales en mi opinión :P Falta ver como se "entrometerán" mas ahora que ya saben la noticia_

_**L'Fleur Noir.** Jajaja supongo que el cuestionamiento de Ash era valido? Pero si, creo que se ganó el golpe XD. Sabes que la comedia es como de lo mejor que se me da (a Mistyket también aunque diga que no ¬¬) así que de eso habrá mucho :)_

_**DjPuma13g.** Creo que todos extrañamos a Misty U_U por lo menos la mantenemos en los fics :) y Gracias por lo que dices de nosotras :)_

_**Haley Polaris.** Gracias :D_

_**May Himemiya.** Ufff que bueno que la parte del consultorio tuvo tu aprobación :P la medicina no es un tema que domine, pero se hace lo que se puede :)_

_**ElphabaLii.** ¬¬ si tardó en actualizar :P pero todos podemos acordar que fue un excelente capitulo, así que valió la pena y gracias! Definitivamente ash pasa unos malos ratos con Misty tan agresiva y falta ver que pasará con todo ese asunto de la boda_

_**Nann.** Bueno espero que te haya parecido gracioso en como le comunicaron lo de la boda, falta ver las reacciones por la otra noticia y tomaremos en cuenta el resto de tus comentarios :) Nos esmeramos en hacer una historia buena_

_**Guest.** :)_

_**escorpión.** Aquí está la continuación, espero la disfrutes_

_**bladimir505a.** Tal vez no parezca que vaya a haber romance por ahora, pero tu confía en nosotras ;) y si es cierto que por ahora piensan mas en el bebé, pero queda mucha trama, así que espero lo sigas leyendo, sabes que por lo menos te hacemos reír un poco :)_

_**Yo lecTHOR.** genial nick por cierto jaja, aquí está un nuevo cap que creo dejará un poco en suspenso las cosas_


	7. Arreglos

_No, para nada que nos hemos olvidado de esta historia jaja, saben que he tenido un montón de cosas por actualizar pero esta historia continua, lento pero seguro ;) Esta vez me toca a mi (Andy) el continuar esta alocada situación. En fin, sin más que decir solo espero que lo disfruten, yo ciertamente me divertí mucho al escribirlo._

**Capitulo VII. Arreglos. **

_- Estamos esperando un bebé…_

El silencio que se había creado tras las palabras de Ash era casi inhumano. Los sonidos lejanos de la calle eran más audibles, los autos parecían estar en la sala de su casa y se escuchaban susurros de gente que hablaba al pasar, pero ni uno solo provenía de sus invitados, ni un solo ruido había salido de sus bocas. Solo había un montón de ojos muy abiertos, expresiones desencajadas y desconcierto. Nadie tenía intenciones de reaccionar, era como si la frase no se asentara en sus cerebros.

Él primero en hacer algo parecido a una respuesta a tan descabellada afirmación, fue Pikachu… para el infortunio de Ash.

- ¡PIKACHU!

Exclamó el Pokemón antes de soltar una fuerte descarga contra el entrenador para sorpresa de todos que no hicieron más que mirar como el joven era electrocutado, incluso Misty parecía sorprendida y solo atinó a retroceder un par de pasos para no ser alcanzada por el ataque. Al cabo de unos segundos Pikachu desistió de tan ruda forma de expresarse, pero eso no había terminado.

- ¡Pika pi pika pika chu pi! – Comenzó hablar con gran rapidez, incluso para Ash quién por lo general entendía todas y cada una de las expresiones de su amigo, ahora no estaba tan seguro que era lo que quería decir, o más importante aún, porqué estaba tan molesto.

- ¡Tranquilo Pikachu! ¿Por qué estas así? – El Pokemón parecía no querer detenerse nunca de regañar a su entrenador, quién solo se quedó atento, escuchándolo, tratando de sacar sentido a esa rabieta - ¡Ey, yo no…!

- ¡Pika pika chu pika!

- ¡No te lo estaba ocultando!

**- ¡Pika chu pi!**

**- ¡No te lo dije porque no lo sabía, de acuerdo!** – Gritó exasperado sin pensar.

"_Idiota"_ murmuró Misty queriendo golpearlo en ese momento por ser tan impulsivo y no analizar las cosas antes de abrir su enorme boca.

- ¡Espera un momento! – Finalmente fue Duplica quien reaccionó a las palabras del entrenador, acercándose hacia él - ¿Cómo está eso de que no lo sabías? No están diciendo que salían juntos ¿Cómo no podrías saber que ibas a ser padre?

Ash sentía como todas las miradas estaban fijas en él, en espera de una respuesta. No sabía si podía dar alguna que fuera indiscutible. Suerte para él que Misty reaccionaba más rápido.

- Quiere decir que nos acabamos de enterar ¿No es así, Ash? – Se acercó a él proporcionándole un muy discreto, pero doloroso pellizco al chico, dándole a entender que le siguiera la corriente en lo que estaba por decir. – Hace unos días estaba con Ash y me sentí un poco mal, así que… él me llevó al doctor y allí fue cuando nos enteramos.

- Eee... es cierto, así pasó, por eso no les había dicho nada – Concluyó el chico, no tan convencido de que esa mentira fuera a funcionar.

- ¿Y cuando es que decidieron casarse? – Una incómoda pregunta más, ahora de parte de Daisy.

"_Esto no va a terminar bien" _Pensó Ash antes de contestar.

- Emmm… ayer. – Nunca había sido muy bueno mintiendo, siempre pensó que la honestidad era una muy buena cualidad, ahora, no estaba tan seguro, sobre todo porque su madre lo miraba consternada.

- Hijo, ¿Es por eso qué se casan?

- ¿Si?

- ¡No!

Las dos respuestas tan contrarias por parte de Ash y Misty que hablaron al unísono, solo generó más preocupación para sus familias. No sabían que tanto tramaban ellos o que tan buena idea resultaba esa futura boda. Ash sabía que, si las hermanas de Misty pensaban que él lo hacía por mera obligación, solo lo verían como una mala elección para la más pequeña de ellas y se opondrían al matrimonio.

No, no podía permitir que algo como eso sucediera, fuera un pésimo mentiroso o no, tendría que resultar muy convincente en lo que estaba a punto de decir, de ello dependía el futuro de su familia.

- Es decir, si fue un poco sorpresivo para nosotros, pero no es algo que a la larga no hubiéramos hecho – Confundiendo un poco a la pelirroja, la atrajo hacia él en lo que intentó fuera un tierno abrazo, depositando un rápido beso en la mejilla de Misty – Porque... lo que nosotros sentimos es tan grande que estamos seguros durará toda la vida ¿Verdad, linda? – Volvió a apretar a la chica contra si. Ella solo pudo afirmar las palabras de Ash con un ligero movimiento de cabeza esperando que eso fuera suficiente para el resto del grupo.

- No lo puedo creer… - Delia los miraba inexpresivamente mientras se acercaba a la pareja. Ellos solo aguardaron a que estallara en algún regaño, que deshiciera todo ese teatro y que pidiera explicaciones de lo que realmente estaba pasando. - ¡VOY A SER ABUELA! – Finalmente gritó abrazando efusivamente a la chica con evidente emoción para alivio de la _feliz pareja._

- ¡Yo pido ser dama de honor! – Gritó May a continuación generando risas y pequeños pleitos entre las hermanas Waterflower y la coordinadora que ahora se disputaban ese puesto.

Tracey, Angelo y Drew también se acercaron al futuro padre para felicitarlo. Parecía que todos al fin estaban conformes con las respuestas de los chicos y no solo aceptaban su futuro matrimonio, sino que lo celebraban como el acontecimiento del año… todos menos Brock y Duplica. No porque no sintieran felicidad por ellos o porque les molestara la llegada de ese pequeño, producto de su unión, pero algo no cuadraba.

Todo había sido tan precipitado y sobre todo Brock se preguntaba cual era la verdad, porque la última vez que había hablado con Ash, éste le pidió consejos para conquistar a otra chica ¿Por qué de repente es que se casaba con Misty? Y el futuro bebé… sin duda alguna tendría que hablar con el entrenador y saber que era lo que _realmente_ estaba pasando.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Al cabo de un rato, la tranquila reunión en casa de Ash se había vuelto en una ruidosa celebración. Delia había insistido en brindar por _los novios_, las hermanas de Misty ya estaban planeando todos los detalles de la boda sin que se les hubiera asignado esta tarea y el resto de los chicos bebían, riendo y pensando en lo mucho que las cosas iban a cambiar para todos con la llegada del primer bebé al grupo.

Ash regresaba de la cocina trayendo consigo dos botellas de vino que rápidamente repartió entre los invitados para finalmente dejarse caer en la silla más cercana. Habían pasado dos horas desde que comenzara esa algarabía y desde entonces no había parado ni por un instante, estaba realmente fatigado.

Con la mirada buscó a Pikachu. Después de la descarga eléctrica y al conocer toda la verdad al igual que los demás, no volvió a preocuparse por él. No le sorprendió mucho cuando lo vio como llenaba de mimos a la pelirroja, quien lo tenía bien resguardado en sus brazos, sentada sobre el amplío sillón de su casa. El roedor siempre había tenido cierto instinto de proteger a los pequeños, eso sumado al gran apego que sentía por Misty solo podía dar como resultado la figura del cariñoso y protector hermano mayor en el que ahora se había convertido.

Pikachu lamía la mejilla de la pelirroja, ella solo reía, dejándose consentir por el Pokemón. La escena era digna de ser retratada y guardada para la eternidad. A falta de una cámara, Ash se aseguró de recordarla exactamente a como se estaba desarrollando para nunca olvidar como es que esa familia, su familia, pronto sería una realidad. Una enorme sonrisa apareció decorando su rostro al pensar en ello.

- Brindemos por el futuro padre – Un vaso de whisky escocés de pronto se interpuso entre Ash y la tierna acción que estuvo contemplando. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Brock, extendiéndole la bebida, trayendo una similar en la otra mano, seguramente para él.

- Gracias – Quitó el vaso de la mano de Brock y sin decir nada bebió su contenido.

Brock hizo lo mismo al momento que tomaba el lugar contiguo al entrenador y sin querer observó por unos segundos la misma escena que él. La verdad era que no le resultaba raro, durante sus viajes en más de una ocasión había sorprendido a Ash realizando aquella actividad de contemplar a la chica pelirroja, lo que nunca pudo adivinar fue la razón, era cierto que nunca tuvo una expresión que delatara amor por ella, incluso ahora no le parecía que lo sintiera y eso resultaba preocupante.

- Así que... Tu y Misty ¿Eh, Ash? - El nombrado volteó un tanto apenado, Brock solo sonrió - Eso es algo que ninguno de nosotros vio venir.

_"Ni yo"_ pensó el chico que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

- Son cosas que pasan, supongo. - Desvío la mirada y terminó su whisky de golpe, tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a las palabras de su amigo y sintió deseos de escapar, pero Brock se adelantó, reteniéndolo con una punzante frase.

- ¿A que estas jugando Ash?

- ¿Ah? - La voz seria de Brock era por mucho la cosa que más miedo le daba, su expresión severa era solo un extra a tan tétrica pregunta - No.. no sé de qué hablas Brock

- Ni siquiera lo intentes Ash, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. Hace mucho tiempo que Misty y tu no son los mejores de los amigos ¿Y de la nada deciden casarse?

- Las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros rápidamente. ¿Es eso tan malo?

- ¿Que hay de Anabel? ¿No hace dos semanas me pediste consejos para conquistarla?

- Es... Lo que pasa es que las cosas no fueron así... Verás yo... - Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido o no le quedaría mas remedio que contarle a Brock toda la verdad y eso no parecía buena idea. - Yo ¡Te mentí! Todo el tiempo, lo que realmente pretendía era ¡Conquistar a Misty! - Ash parecía satisfecho con su respuesta a diferencia de Brock que mantenía la rigidez grabada en el rostro.

- ¿Ese es el tiempo que llevan juntos? Dos semanas...

- ¿Ajá?

- Pero no creo que Misty tenga dos semanas de embarazo ¿O si?

- Bueno lo que quiero decir es… que desde hace dos semanas es que salimos oficialmente, antes de eso nos habíamos frecuentado en un par de ocasiones...

- Obviamente - Inquirió el criador, aun sin creer la historia de Ash.

- ¿Cuál es el problema realmente, Brock? - En definitiva mentir no era su fuerte, así que desvío el tema para no verse obligado a seguir haciéndolo - ¿Es tan malo que Misty y yo nos casemos?

- No - Al contrario, Brock no podía imaginar mejor pareja para su amigo, siempre lo pensó así desde que eran solo niños.

- ¿Entonces?

- Sabes que ustedes dos son como mis hermanos y así como me preocupo de ti... Siempre me preocuparé por Misty, lo único que quiero, es asegurarme de que no va a salir lastimada y eso podría ocurrir si tu estás jugando con ella, si tu realmente estás saliendo con Anabel y...

- Eso no está sucediendo Brock, puedo ponerlo por escrito, si quieres.

- Sabes que no dudaré en defender a Misty, Ash, incluso de ti.

- No tienes de que preocuparte amigo, porque si hay una verdad en todo este asunto, es esta: Estoy dispuesto a cuidar de Misty, porque de ahora en adelante ella es mi familia.

Brock no pudo encontrar ni un rastro de duda en esa declaración, con lo que se quedó más tranquilo y de inmediato relajó el rostro, sonriéndole a su amigo.

- Está bien Ash, pero sabes que te mataría en caso contrario

- Nunca lo dudé - Sonrió él también.

- Debo decir que esto va mas allá de lo que pudiera llegar a imaginar.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Pues a esto: la boda, el bebé, el solo hecho de que ustedes estén enamorados es increíble.

- Si, claro, enamorados. - Pronunció muy quedamente aquellas palabras.

Al parecer, era la única cosa que les faltaba para que sus vidas cayeran en la categoría de perfectas: Estar enamorados y era algo que parecía nunca iban a tener.

Ash nunca fue una persona que pensara mucho en esas cuestiones del amor, incluso ahora, casarse no era su gran ilusión, aún así no sonaba como algo despreciable el llegar a un hogar, besar a su amada esposa... Eso no importaba ya, había cosas más importantes que eso, además, Misty era su mejor amiga, por mucho tiempo fue la única chica que le importaba - exceptuando a su madre - Pasar su vida a lado de ella no sonaba a sacrificio, sino todo lo contrario, lo consideraba una bendición.

- Misty, no estés allí sentada, ven quiero tomarte una foto - Duplica se alejó de su novio para tirar del brazo de la pelirroja poniéndola de pie frente al lente de su cámara.

- Dupli... - Trataba de oponerse, sentía cierta fatiga y no tenía ganas de complacer a su amiga, sin embargo ella no iba a desistir.

- Oh, déjame tomar una y no te quejes

- No habiendo remedio... - Contestó Misty desganada, haciendo una forzada pose, para acabar con eso lo más rápido posible... Solo que Duplica tenía otros planes.

- No, espera. Falta algo... ¡Ya sé! - Corrió emocionada hasta donde se encontraban Ash y Brock. Sin darle ninguna justificación a sus actos prácticamente arrastró al joven moreno estampándolo contra el sorprendido rostro de Misty. - ¡Si falta el prometido, por supuesto!

- ¡Duplica! - Misty sentía sus mejillas arder bajo la caricia de la del entrenador. Por un momento se imaginó esa misma escena repetida a lo largo de su adolescencia y del nerviosismo que recordaba, renació ese sentimiento de vergüenza.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo Misty? Acaso... ¿Te provoca nervios posar junto a _Tú_ novio?

La entrenadora enseguida entendió lo que Duplica pretendía y estaba claro que no creía en el supuesto_ romance_ con Ash. Pues no le iba a permitir descubrir la verdad, sobre todo porque no tenía ganas de contestar a sus miles de preguntas o escuchar sus mordaces comentarios.

- ¡Claro que no me molesta! - Trató de verse lo más feliz posible al momento que abrazaba a Ash, casi todo su cuerpo haciendo contacto con el del atractivo hombre.

Duplica frunció el ceño, Misty podía engañar a cualquiera, pero no a ella, casi podía percibir la incomodad que su amiga pelirroja sentía en ese momento. Pensaba descubrir el porqué. Suerte que siempre tenía un plan de respaldo para conseguir lo que se proponía.

- Geniales fotos, se ven muy bien juntos, aunque… ¡Ya se! ¿Qué tal si se besan?

- ¡¿Qué?! - La pareja gritó al escuchar la descabellada propuesta de su amiga.

- Ya sabes, para conmemorar este día – Duplica estaba muy al pendiente de la reacción de su amiga, aunque ver la expresión desencajada de Ash era demasiado entretenida para ser ignorada.

- ¡Esa es una genial idea! - Gritaron las hermanas Waterflower acercándose para poder presenciar el gran acontecimiento - ¡Será una gran foto!

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - Volvieron a gritar los chicos a falta de algo mejor, sobre todo porque el resto de sus amigos también comenzaban a enfocar su atención en ellos.

- No creo que sea necesario - Ash intentó librarse de la situación, cosa que no le iba resultar sencilla porque Duplica estaba determinada a continuar presionando, principalmente porque le estaba resultando muy divertido.

- ¿Por qué no? No tendría nada de malo

- Es que... No es eso, es que la verdad... La verdad es que... A Misty no le gusta ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto, ya sabes, en público - Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió sin dejar de abrazar a la pelirroja que no había perdido el tono rojizo en todo su rostro - ¿Verdad que es cierto... _Osita_?

_"¡¿Qué cosa?!" _Misty lo hubiera golpeado en ese momento por llamarla de manera tan ridícula, pero entendía porque lo hacía, así que solo sonrió para su familia, sin soltar al chico que rodeaba con sus delicados brazos sobre su cuello.

- Si, es verdad... Ash - Por más que quiso pensar en un cariñoso apodo, no pudo pensar en ninguno - Mejor lo dejamos así.

- ¡Vamos hermanita! ¡Solo uno! Será una maravillosa forma para presentar a los medios su compromiso - Violet exclamó emocionada, preparando también su cámara.

Ash y Misty se miraron a los ojos, sus pupilas gritaban lo que sus bocas no podían: en verdad no querían besarse, pero no tenían opción. Misty movió un poco su cabeza, acercando sus labios a los de Ash que, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos exageradamente por la sorpresa antes de recibirlos de lleno sobre los suyos.

Unos cuantos flashes lo obligaron a cerrarlos por los escasos cinco segundos que duró eso suave y extraño contacto que fue suficiente para calmar la curiosidad de los presentes que no tardaron en lanzar exclamaciones de emoción o felicitaciones para continuar con sus respectivas conversaciones, incluso Duplica había olvidado a su amiga mientras mostraba a su novio las fotos que había conseguido capturar.

En cuanto estuvieron libres de la mirada expectante del resto del grupo, Ash y Misty se soltaron de golpe, cada uno tratando de esconder su respectivo rubor.

- Siento que haya tenido que hacer… _eso_ - Misty se excusó sin siquiera mirar al entrenador, él tampoco se atrevía a hacerlo.

- No hay problema, lo entiendo perfectamente... - Rascaba detrás de su nuca sin saber que más decir, así que optó por huir - ¡Ey Brock! ¿No querías qué te ayudara en...?

Se alejó de la pelirroja que solo atinó a dejarse caer sobre el sillón sintiéndose aliviada de no tener que seguir actuando. Sabía que no había engañado a Duplica y seguro esa no sería la última "prueba" que ésta le pusiera. No estaba segura que otras cosas tuviera que soportar, pero nada podría ser peor que besar a Ash... Bueno en realidad no le había parecido tan malo, solo era muy… raro.

Por ahora ya estaba tranquila, esperando que esa noche por fin se acabara.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- Bueno, esto si que fue divertido, - Lily y Violet tomaban sus abrigos, dispuestas a dejar la residencia de Ash a quien le dedicaron una picara sonrisa - Ahora que somos familia seguro pasa mas seguido, ¿No _cuñis_?

- Lo que ustedes digan hermanas - Misty salió en defensa de su prometido antes que continuaran diciendo tonterías - No tengo ganas de manejar, ya que van para Celeste ¿Podrían llevarme a casa?

- Misty, estamos muy cansadas también ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?

- ¿Eeehh? - La pelirroja estaba sorprendida por la sugerencia, al contrario de Ash. Él ya esperaba algo como eso.

- Si hermanita, es más cómodo para todos

- Pero, pero...

- Oh vamos, ya eres grande y te puedes quedar en casa de tu novio, además, no es que vayan a hacer algo que no hayan hecho ya.

- ¡Lily! - Gritó apenada la chica, sus hermanas mayores de verdad disfrutaban enfurecerla.

- Esta bien... _Cerecita,_ puedes quedarte aquí - Ash la tomó de los hombros alejándola de las otras hermanas sensacionales, antes que las golpeara, aunque en ese momento se veía más molesta por los estúpidos nombres que se empeñaba en ponerle.

- Muy bien Ash, cuida de ella

Después de las últimas despedidas de la noche, las hermanas partieron. Apenas si escuchó el sonido del motor al encenderse y comenzar a alejarse, Ash suspiró aliviado, sentimiento que lo abandonó cuando sintió un manotazo en su hombro.

- ¡Auch! ¿Eso por qué fue?

- Por llamarme con esos tontos apodos ¿De donde sacaste tantas ridiculeces?

- Pues se supone que eso hacen las parejas ¿No? Decirse cosas... Cariñosas – Su última frase trajo de vuelta la pena que habían sentido momentos atrás al besarse y eso era evidente en ambos.

- ¡Pues no importa! Es estúpido – Misty gritó exasperada, quitándose los zapatos de tacón, dejándose caer sobre el sillón, Ash resopló hablando entre dientes.

- Por lo menos yo lo intento

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

- "_Ash" _¿De verdad? ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir a tu prometido?

- ¿Así te llamas, no?

- Y luego yo soy insensible...

- Bueno pensaremos en algo después ¿De acuerdo? Estoy muy cansada...

El problema de donde iba a dormir llegó por primera vez a su mente. Ash de nuevo se adelantó para darle solución.

- Puedes quedarte en mi habitación, yo dormiré en el sofá de mi oficina.

- Gracias Ash. – Misty desvió su mirada a una de las sillas dónde había quedado dormido el roedor amarillo – ¿Crees que Pikachu note que dormimos en cuartos separados? Tal vez debamos explicarle…

- No te preocupes, no se despertará ahora, ni porque la casa se venga abajo, yo me encargaré de que no sospeche nada.

No estaba segura porqué Ash no le contaba la verdad de su peculiar situación a Pikachu, no es que él los fuera a delatar. No sabía porqué simplemente no se lo decía, pero no tenía ganas de indagar en el tema, estaba demasiado cansada.

- Bueno, es mejor que descansemos, fue una larga velada - Ash se alejó por el pasillo, - Buenas Noches Misty.

- Buenas noches Ash.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Un par de días habían transcurrido y en tan solo ese tiempo su vida se había vuelto caótica. Si de por si ser un famoso Maestro Pokemón ya lo hacía blanco fácil de los medios queriendo saber todo de su vida, ahora con su recién anunciado compromiso, el teléfono no dejaba de sonar a cada rato.

¿Qué tanto querían saber? De todas formas terminaba diciendo lo mismo, solo lo necesario que había acordado con su prometida y aún así era como si todos esperaran que se revelara más información. Ya había hablado con tres televisoras y dos estaciones de radio, solo en esa mañana.

Ni siquiera había podido entrenar cuando el infernal aparato sonaba sin parar, exigiendo su completa atención. Había decidido no atender hasta que vio de quien se trataba en el identificador de llamadas. Ciertamente no esperaba su llamada, no tan pronto por lo menos.

- ¿Si diga? – Contestó un tanto nervioso

_- ¡Pero si es el hombre del momento! Hasta me temía que no me fuera posible localizarte, muchacho_

- Sabes que siempre estaré dispuesto a hablar contigo Brandon, aunque debo admitir…

_- ¿Qué te tomo por sorpresa? Lo sé, te prometí que entrenaríamos hasta dentro de unos meses, pero surgió algo, una expedición que realizaré por las cataratas Tohjo, no muy lejos de donde estás y pensé que era una buena oportunidad, podremos adelantar un poco de entrenamiento ahora, continuarlo después, tal y como habíamos quedado. _

- ¡Eso suena bien! No, espera… - Antes no hubiera dudado el tomar una oportunidad como esa, ahora las cosas eran diferentes. No podía dejar a Misty así nada más, sobre todo porque sabía que esos entrenamientos podían extenderse por tiempos indefinidos, ni siquiera habían hablado desde la cena y…

_- Ey sé cual es tu preocupación, solo serán un par de semanas. Creo que tu novia no te extrañara por ese tiempo_ – Brandon intentó bromear con el chico para levantarle el ánimo, al escuchar una sencilla risa, sabía que lo había conseguido.

- Extrañarme… seguro que no, pero solo para estar seguros, lo consultaré con ella.

_- Muy bien chico, si decides acompañarme te recogeré en Paleta mañana a primera hora ¿De acuerdo? _

- Esta bien Brandon, nos vemos entonces.

Apenas cortó la comunicación con el cerebro de la frontera, comenzó a marcar otra serie de números con la intención de contactar a Misty, no terminó de completar esa tarea cuando lo meditó un poco más. Era mejor si se lo decía en persona.

Miró el reloj, no eran más de las tres de la tarde. Seguro si se apuraba llegaría al gimnasio de Celeste antes de la hora de cierre. Tomó su chaqueta negra y sin más salió de su apartamento, ahogando de nuevo una fugaz risa. Le parecía gracioso como es que pasó de ni siquiera hablar con la pelirroja a consultarle cada una de sus decisiones. Si que su vida se había puesto de cabeza y tenía el presentimiento que aquello solo empezaba.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

No había cosa que apasionara más a Misty que el agua. Era un elemento que sentía la representaba a la perfección: era libre, simple, transparente, a veces tranquilo a veces violento... Igual que ella y por tal motivo pasaba tanto tiempo como le fuera posible dentro del agua.

Habían pasado horas y ella seguía moviéndose graciosamente a sus anchas en la alberca del gimnasio Celeste. Además de ser un gran ejercicio, pasaba tiempo con sus Pokemón, pero sobre todo alcanzaba un grado de relajación que difícilmente encontraría en cualquier otra actividad.

Habían sido unas semanas estresantes. Desde que se enterara de su actual "estado" hasta la confrontación con Ash, su familia, la prensa... Estaba muy feliz de haber dejado eso atrás, aunque estaba consciente que le esperaban cosas aún más extrañas, el casarse con quien fuera su mejor amigo y ser madre encabezaban la lista, pero ya se ocuparía de ello cuando llegara el momento, por ahora, lo único que pensaba hacer era nadar...

- ¡Misty! - La voz enojada de Violet la obligó a asomar su rostro fuera del agradable líquido. - Llevas allí casi tres horas, no debieras agotar todas tus fuerzas, sobre todo porque podrías hacerle daño al...

- Tranquila _V_, estoy bien, además, nadar es un excelente ejercicio para las mujeres embarazadas.

- Como sea, es mejor que lo dejes por hoy, ya vamos a cerrar, Lily y yo vamos a salir.

- Si tienes prisa puedo cerrar yo. - Violet miró su reloj considerando la oferta de su hermana, de verdad se le estaba haciendo tarde.

- Eso ayudaría mucho hermanita, pero de todas formas...

- Saldré de la piscina justo ahora, no te preocupes.

- Muy bien, entonces nos vemos luego.

Violet desapareció por uno de los pasillos dejando a la menor de las Waterflower sola. Sonreía debido a la actitud de sus hermanas, jamás las creyó tan sobre protectoras; en tan solo dos días le habían cuidado de todo, desde sus hábitos alimenticios hasta los entrenamientos, se aparecían a toda hora por su apartamento solo para ver como estaba y en el gimnasio se comportaban mucho peor, por eso es que había decidido realizar la odiosa tarea de cerrar con tal de tener unos minutos de absoluta paz.

Se dejó llevar por el apacible agua por unos minutos antes de salir de la piscina, rápidamente comenzó a secarse el cuerpo y un poco el cabello antes de acomodarlo en un simple rodete. Se colocó unos cómodos jeans sobre su traje de baño de dos piezas, por un momento se detuvo a observar su vientre que aún no mostraba mucha evidencia de la vida que se desarrollaba dentro de ella. Por un segundo le causó gracia ahora que lo sabía, después de todo lo que había pasado a lado de Ash. Finalmente se colocó un largo camisón blanco junto con sus sandalias. Tal vez se podría dar una ducha una vez que cerrara el lugar.

Acomodó rápidamente sus pertenencias sobre las gradas, esperando que no llegara ningún joven entrenador queriendo obtener una medalla y tuviera que rechazarlo, tenía que apurarse.

- Vaya, vaya si es la _sirenita_ en persona.

Una masculina voz retumbó por toda el área y de inmediato cierto enojo se formó en la mujer al escucharlo. Se volteó con el seño fruncido solo para comprobar que la desagradable imagen que se había formado sobre el dueño de la voz, fuera la misma que vería frente a ella. Efectivamente allí estaba, con esa sonrisa cínica, con su aire de conquistador.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Espetó amargamente, cruzando los brazos frente a ella en señal de rechazo.

- Solo quería visitarte ¿Qué eso es tan malo? - El rostro descarado, sumado al sarcasmo tatuado en la voz estaban a punto de hacer explotar a la temperamental pelirroja.

- Pues yo no tengo ganas de verte ni ahora, ni nunca, eso es precisamente para lo que existen los ex novios.

- ¿Ah si? Yo pensé que las ventajas de tener un _ex_, es que tienes una excusa perfecta para ir de despechada y salir con cuanto idiota se te ponga en frente, por lo menos esa parte te salió muy bien.

Estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando enfocó su mirada en la publicación de una de las más famosas publicaciones de chismes, sostenida en los dedos del investigador.

- ¿Qué quieres Gary? – El mencionado ignoró la última pregunta de la chica y levantó la revista examinándola, aún con una sonrisa descarada.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que te ves muy bien en esta foto, aunque tu acompañante… no tanto. Si querías ponerme celoso con Ash nunca lo ibas a conseguir, preciosa.

"_Ese arrogante"_ Apenas si se pudo contener de asesinarlo en ese momento. Como siempre para él, todo giraba a su alrededor, esa era una de las principales razones por las que había decidido dejarlo.

- Lo que pasa entre Ash y yo no es de tu incumbencia y ciertamente no tiene nada que ver contigo

- No te creo.

- Ese es tu problema Gary, no el mío. Ahora te pido que te vayas o si no…

- ¿Si no qué? Vas a llamar a tu _prometido_ – La última palabra la pronunció con burla, haciendo un gesto con las manos. Era evidente que no tenía intenciones de irse aún.

- Dilo como quieras, de todas formas no deja de ser verdad, Ash si es mi prometido y nos vamos a casar…

- ¡Por favor Misty! no puedo creer que prefieras estar con un tonto como él, cuando puedes tenerme a mi – De nuevo mostró su lado más arrogante, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la chica.

- Lo que yo haga no te importa, es lo mejor para mi y para… - Se detuvo al darse cuenta lo que estaba a punto de revelar. A los medios no habían comunicado la otra verdad detrás de su compromiso, solo Arceus sabía como reaccionaría Gary si se enteraba de eso, pero probablemente sería la única manera de librarse de él.

- ¿Para quién? ¿Para tu _amorcito Ash? _

- No, no hablaba de él – El chico la miró desconcertando, aún avanzando hacia ella la presencia del investigador comenzaba a inquietarle – Es mejor que lo sepas ahora. Estoy embarazada.

Si Ash se había impactado con la noticia, Gary parecía estar a punto de sufrir una embolia. Su expresión cínica había desaparecido dejando en su lugar una de total desconcierto. Simplemente no lo podía creer.

- Estás bromeando. – No estaba formulando una pregunta

- No – contestó Misty secamente – Esa es la verdad y ahora que lo sabes…

- Eres una mentirosa. Todo ese tiempo que hablabas de formar un _lazo fuerte_ entre nosotros antes de dar ese _importante paso_ eran solo mentiras, porque apenas si tuviste oportunidad de revolcarte…

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir Gary, lo que yo haga de mi vida ¡No es de tu incumbencia!

- ¡Claro que lo es! Porque yo sé que todavía me quieres a mi

- ¿Te volviste loco? ¿Qué no estás escuchando? Me voy a casar con Ash, voy a tener un bebé.

- ¡No! yo sé que me quieres… – Ya estaba demasiado cerca de ella y de un movimiento brusco tomó la barbilla de la mujer frente a él. Misty intentó retroceder, pero las gradas detrás de ella se lo impedían – Y te lo voy a demostrar. – Seguía acercándose, su rostro cada vez más cerca de la chica que, por más que intentaba alejarlo de ella, no lo conseguía. Nada impediría que cumpliera su absurdo capricho de tener los labios de la pelirroja una vez más.

**- ¡GARY!** - Un fuerte grito, lo hizo detenerse, alejó su mano y su rostro del de Misty, regresando esa burlona sonrisa en él. Se giró para poder ver a quien lo había interrumpido.

- Pero si es _Ashy boy_...

- Márchate. - Cortó las palabras del investigador. Con esa sola orden que esperara acatara sin chistar o no respondería de sus actos.

El entrenador mantuvo los puños reciamente cerrados a los costados de su cuerpo mientras caminaba hacia su prometida quien hasta ese momento pareció reaccionar, aunque no sabía que hacer. Por algún motivo se encontraba petrificada en su lugar, observando el rostro enfadado de Ash.

- No creo que eso sea algo que decidas tú, _Ashy_ - contestó Gary agriamente - Misty es...

- Misty seguramente ya te pidió lo mismo, de eso no me cabe duda, así que hazlo. No tienes nada que hacer aquí

A ese punto Ash estaba a solo escasos centímetros de Gary, con la expresión más amenazante que el investigador le haya visto jamás, aunque nunca admitiría lo atemorizante que resultaba. Si, Ash era tan solo un par de centímetros más alto que él, pero sin duda lo superaba por mucho en cuanto a musculatura, porque si bien, Gary era del tipo atlético, los viajes realizados por el moreno en los últimos años marcaban una gran diferencia, haciendo parecer a Gary delgado en comparación.

- Si solo pasé a saludar a la futura novia. - Contestó sarcástico, sosteniéndole la mirada.

- Así que lo sabes. - Sonrió ligeramente

- Leí el chisme igual que todos, solo vine para verificar que tan cierto era

- ¿Y bien?

- Al parecer hay más en la historia ¿O me equivoco?

- Oh. Lo sabes todo – Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. Sin siquiera proponérselo ya estaba bastante cerca de Misty. Ella seguía en shock; sin pensarlo, Ash la jaló del brazo atrayéndola totalmente a él - ¿Entonces que demonios sigues haciendo aquí? - Seguía en una actitud muy amenazante, mirando fríamente a Gary, quien estaba más que derrotado. El investigador decidió retirarse para no perder del todo su dignidad.

- Esta bien - Fue lo único que atinó a decir observando unos segundos a Misty, quien ahora estaba completamente bajo la protección de su eterno rival, allí lejos de su alcance, totalmente callada.

Caminó altaneramente con dirección a la salida, pero no pensaba irse sin intentar inquietar a Ash aunque sea un poco.

- Solo una última cosa, _Ashy_ - Con eso logró llamar la atención del entrenador. Sonrió triunfante antes de lanzar sus venenosas palabras - En ocasiones, los compromisos llegan a romperse.

- ¿Es una amenaza?

- No, solo una mera observación.

Sin darle oportunidad a contestar nada más, desapareció por el pasillo que conducía directo a la salida del gimnasio.

Misty seguía quieta, sin omitir un solo sonido. ¿Qué diablos había sido todo eso? Los celos de Gary y… ¿Los de Ash? ¿Es que esos dos se habían vuelto locos? Además que la actitud de Ash le había parecido tan diferente a lo que él normalmente era, pasó de ser el alegre y enérgico chico a rudo y ofensivo, casi parecía estar dispuesto a decapitar al investigador.

Ash siguió con la mirada fija por donde había desaparecido su rival, su expresión dura por mantener la mandíbula fuertemente cerrada y las pupilas dilatadas... No creía odiar a nadie, pero Gary si que se estaba ganando a pulso su desprecio.

- ¿Ash? - Misty haló de la manga del chico. Cuando hubo fijado su vista en ella, observando sus orbes aquamarinas, pudo relajar el cuerpo para terminar dedicándole una sonrisa.

- ¿Te he dicho cuanto me alegra que ya no salgas con ese idiota, verdad? Lo hubiera sacado a patadas de aquí de ser necesario. - Misty resopló fastidiada alejándose de él.

- Pude haberme deshecho de Gary yo sola

- ¡Ha! Seguro, porque tenías todo bajo control, eso se notó cuando llegué.

- ¿Y a todo esto qué haces aquí? - Ya no quiso indagar el tema de Gary o la comprometedora posición en la que la tenía previa a la interrupción de Ash.

- ¡Oh si! - El hombre se olvidó por completo de su molestia. Se rascó la nuca como solía hacerlo siempre en forma de disculpa - Brandon me llamó, quería que lo acompañara a una expedición por un par de semanas.

- Y me lo dices a mi porque...

- Supuse que si me desaparecía por ese tiempo podrías molestarte...

- ¡Cierto! - Misty se golpeó la frente, apenas si había recordado que ahora ellos estaban comprometidos - Supongo que no hay problema.

- ¿Segura? Porque podrías necesitarme por algo del bebé o... La boda - Ash tampoco se acostumbraba del todo a esa situación, puesto que al pronunciar aquellas frases se sonrojó ligeramente.

- Bueno, seguro sobrevivo sin ti por dos _laaargas_ semanas - Le guiñó el ojo haciendo reír al joven - Y la verdad es que no hemos fijado una fecha para... Tú sabes... La boda.

- Supongo que es algo que tendremos que resolver en cuanto regrese

- Seguro Ash - Se miraron uno al otro sin saber de que manera terminar esa despedida temporal.

El chico se acercó a la pelirroja depositando un rápido beso en la blanca mejilla para después alejarse, de manera casual con sus manos en los bolsillos.

- Nos vemos pronto Mist - La chica sonrió, sintió como si hubiera descubierto la respuesta al más difícil de los rompecabezas.

- ¿Por qué no simplemente no me llamas así?

- ¿De que hablas? - Ash se detuvo, mirándola con curiosidad

- En lugar de decirme esos tontos apodos ¿Por qué no solo me llamas Mist?

- Siempre lo he hecho

- Por eso mismo, así no sería sospechoso ¿No crees?

- De acuerdo - _"La verdad siempre me gustó llamarte así"_ pensó Ash sin atreverse a decir en voz alta esa sencilla verdad. - Eso no resuelve como **tú** me vas a llamar.

- Ya te dije, pensaré en algo

- Sugiero _"Lindo y maravilloso Ash"_ – Habló rápidamente para después girar en sus talones, conteniendo una burlona risa al imaginar la expresión en la cara de su amiga después de escuchar eso.

- ¡En tus sueños Ketchum! - Gritó con todas sus fuerzas obteniendo solo un gesto de la mano de Ash agitándose en el aire al despedirse.

- ¡Nos vemos pronto Mist! – Exclamó antes de perderse de vista.

- Nos vemos pronto Ash... - Susurró suavemente. Al hacerlo notó como eso le había dejado una extraña sensación de felicidad.

* * *

_**Andy.** Y temía que eso fuera muy corto jaja, al final creo que quedó muy bien, o eso ya lo decidirán ustedes ;). Por lo general no damos fechas de cuando saldrá el próximo capítulo de esta historia, pero esta vez si les puedo asegurar que el próximo cap será el 28 de Abril, porque Misty ket es muy buena onda y me quiere mucho XD y me dará esa actualización de cumpleaños n_n_

_**Mistyket: **¡Pues ahí esta otro buen capitulo de Andy! Lo he disfrutado mucho y espero que ustedes también, no tengo mucho que decir más que espero que cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario estamos muy bien recibida, nos vemos en el otro capítulo… que créanme ya está firmada con sangre la fecha de entrega jajajaja._

_Respondiendo Reviews_

_**Haley Polaris: **Jejeje lo siento, al menos valió la pena la espera y la releída. Las discusiones entre esos dos siempre serán un clásico, gracias y espero que te haya gustado este cap._

_**Snow225: **jajajaja muchas gracias por todas las palabras, que bueno que te gusto y estoy segura que este capítulo también te gustará… ahí tienes las reacciones de todos, ojalá nos digas que te pareció este cap._

_**bladimir.505a: **jajajajaja me mato de risa tu comentario de lo que harán los hombres cuando les llegue la hora, solo se… que los hombres reaccionan tan raro. XD Claro, sino cortamos en lo bueno… no valdría la pena, ¡Gracias por tus comentarios!_

_**SirenaMisty: ¡**Gracias Sire! Obvio ese era el momento indicado para terminar el cap… y ahora tienes la reacciones de todos, incluso las sospechas de los demás… ¡Espero que te haya gustado, Andy ha hecho un gran trabajo!_

_**MayHimemiya: ¡**Nena! Muchas gracias jajaja entiendo lo del uso indebido del internet… trabajo en seguridad informática… ¡y aún así lo hago! Espero que también te guste este cap, Andy como siempre un muy divertido cap XD_

_**Red20: **Jajaja la verdad no sé qué decir más que le haz atinado a muchas de las cosas que iban a pasar en el cap, pero de todas maneras espero que lo hayas disfrutado mucho ya que mientras leía lo que escribía Andy, moría de la risa. Ya viste las reacciones de tanto Delia, como las hermanas como los amigos… es normal que ante algo tan inesperado haya sospechas… y bueno, lo demás vendrán en futuros capítulos, gracias por todos tus comentarios y espero que también nos puedas hacer saber qué piensas de este cap ;)_

_**L' Fleur Noir: **Por mucho ame hacer la escena de la joyería me divertía mucho porque era algo que realmente me lo imaginaba con facilidad, jaja la salud del pobre Ash se verá afectada a lo largos de los capítulos, digo aguantar a Misty… no cualquiera xD. Gracias por los ánimos y tus palabras Sumi, significan mucho para mí… y las necesitaré jeje estoy segura que también te gustará este cap._

_**Keri: **No tendrás que esperar más ;) espero que lo disfrutes._

_**merylune: **Espero que en este cap, te haya resuelto algunas de tus preguntas pero créeme falta muchos caps para ir resolviendo todo ¡Ojala te guste!._

_**netokastillo: **Gracias espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también :)_

_**Whitemiko5: **¡Qué bueno que estas de regreso! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, pues como veras no todos se tragaron la historia, jajaja y si, Ash sigue siendo el mismo tonto de siempre que no conoce que existe maneras de decir las cosas y por lo general no piensa lo que hace… pero eso lo hace divertido, espero que también disfrutes mucho del cap y nos puedas decir qué opinas :P_


	8. Acorralados

_¡Ja! ¡Cumplí! Sé que hubieran perdido mucho dinero si hubieran apostado si cumpliría mi palabra con actualizar el día del cumpleaños de mi co-escritora, en fin, no tengo mucho que decir más que espero que lo disfruten!_

**Capitulo VIII. Acorralados **

Era increíble la forma en que su vida había cambiado tanto en los últimas semanas, la llegada de ese pequeño ser que se formaba dentro de ella ya había transformado muchas cosas, como las constantes llamadas o mensajes que su aparato telefónico recibía cada minuto. Podía jurar que el constante sonido de notificaciones de _whatsapp_ la volvería loca, pero la verdad sus amigos habían estado muy pendiente de ella, ni que decir de sus hermanas y aunque era difícil de creer también, la atención que recibía por parte de Ash.

Le causaba mucha gracia porque realmente parecía que se había tomado seriamente todo el asunto sobre su supuesto compromiso, porque a pesar de haber salido de viaje y que estaba realizando su actividad favorita de siempre – entrenar - en las cataratas Tohjo, por la noches mandaba mensajes para verificar que todo estuviera bien y saber si no necesitaba algo. Era curioso y a la vez bastante fastidioso, sobretodo porque siempre sus mensajes llegaban justo cuando intentaba dormir… incluso por mensajes podían sostener una buena pelea.

"_Ketchum, ya te dije que puedo sobrevivir sin ti"_

"_¡Solo decía! Tu carácter de gyarados nunca cambiará ¿Verdad?"_

"_No, no cambia y mucho menos cuando no dejas dormir tranquilamente. ¿Qué no sabes la hora que es?"_

"_¡No es tan tarde! Solo espero que nuestro hijo no saque tu carácter"_

" _¿Ah sí? Pues si quieres conocer a tu hijo, más vale que me dejes dormir ahora mismo"_

"_jajaja, Ok, buenas noches Mist ;)"_

Leyó el último mensaje y noto que por fin se había desconectado, ya era hora de conciliar el bendito sueño que tanto ansiaba, se acomodó de nuevo en su cama y mientras viajaba directo al mundo onírico, no pudo evitar reírse un poco pues nunca se imaginó que tendría una conversación así con Ash, seguro, era extraño para él también, pero en cierta forma se alegraba que fuera él con quien estuviera viviendo esto. No pudo pensar otra cosa más porque sintió como el sueño la venció para llegar directo con Morfeo.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La luz se filtraba a través de las hermosas cortinas de su ventana, se movió al otro lado de su cama colocando las cobijas sobre ella para alargar lo más posible su placentero sueño, consiguiéndolo momentáneamente antes de que el ruido de su celular se hiciera presente otra vez.

Murmuró cosas inentendibles antes de ignorarlo y taparse ahora con la almohada… pero parecía que no conseguiría dormir más cuando otra vez volvió a insistir el sonido de su celular despertándola de la peor manera.

Suspiró con cierto fastidio mientras estiraba su mano a tientas para agarrar su celular, esperaba que fuera algo medianamente importante porque una llamada en sábado en la mañana, sobre todo después de una semana pesada con respecto a las nuevas noticias y las batallas en su gimnasio, lo único que quería hacer en su sábado era dormir, comer y volver a dormir.

Abrió pesadamente apenas su ojo derecho para observar la persona que interrumpía su sueño, cuando vio el apellido _Ketchum_ en la pantalla de su celular se extinguió todo rastro de cansancio que quedaba en ella.

- ¡Ahora si lo voy a matar! – Gritó para sí. Todavía que se atrevía a no dejarla dormir hasta tarde y ahora la levantaba a esta hora de la mañana, no había duda, lo iba a ahorcar, además que no podía concebir que estuviera despierto tan temprano si apenas eran las ocho de la mañana. Le daría una lección y aprendería a respetar que su hora de dormir era sagrada.

Apenas deslizó su índice sobre la pantalla para empezar a lanzarle insultos a ese desconsiderado que tenía como prometido, todo eso quedó atorado en su garganta cuando captó una voz muy diferente a la que planeaba escuchar.

_- ¡Buenos días, querida! _

- ¡Señora Ketchum!_ – _alcanzó a recuperar un tono adecuado de voz, después de que sus intenciones era que se escuchara hasta Johto el regaño que le iba a proporcionar a Ash.

_- ¿Estás bien? Te escuchas extraña – _de otro lado de la línea no pudo evitar escuchar la preocupación en la voz de Delia.

- No nada, lo que pasa es que pensé que era Ash

_- Lo siento querida, yo sé que lo extrañas – _pudo notar como la voz de Delia se transformaba en una mucho más cálida donde percibía empatía de sus "sentimientos".

- Bueno yo….

_- No te preocupes, pero de hecho tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante – _fue abrupto el cambio en sus palabras, tanto que puso un poco nerviosa a la entrenadora de agua.

- ¿Qué sucede?

_- Si no te molesta, en lugar de decírtelo por teléfono quisiera hablar contigo. ¿Podemos vernos en tu departamento?_

- Claro

_- Entonces te veo al medio día – _y con esa última frase colgó, dejando a una dudosa Misty. Era extraño que la mamá de Ash quisiera hablar con ella, todavía más que no se lo pudiera decir por teléfono y se viera en la necesidad de hablar con ella en persona. No tenía más remedio que arreglarse y esperar para averiguar de qué se trataba.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

El nerviosismo la invadía por completo, no tenía un buen presentimiento respecto a la conversación telefónica que había tenido con la señora Ketchum un par de horas atrás. Apenas termino de arreglarse cuando sonó el timbre de su departamento, decidió no hacer esperar mucho a la mamá de Ash por lo que apresuro los pasos para atender la puerta.

- ¡Hola Misty! – la mujer saludó efusivamente a la chiquilla que tenía frente de ella, porque por más que pasara los años también veía de distinta manera a la pelirroja. Después de todo el saludo, Misty la invitó a pasar y le ofreció un poco de té que había preparado antes de que llegara. Por lo que las dos mujeres se sentaron en el sillón y empezaron a platicar de muchas cosas. Misty no podía reunir el coraje para preguntar la razón por la cual estaba allí, pero después de un rato se armó de valor y soltó la pregunta.

- ¿De qué querías hablar, Delia? – Intentó sonar tranquila y esperar que no fuera nada grave, porque la verdad la duda la inquietaba mucho más de lo que debía.

- Ya sé lo que sucede, querida.

La extraña forma en que pronunció esa oración hizo que su piel se erizara, su mirada clavada en sus ojos aquamarina hacia sentirse diminuta, estaba segura que los había descubierto.

Conocía a la señora Ketchum desde que era una niña, por mucho tiempo la consideró como su madre al sentir la necesidad de cubrir ese hueco que había dejado la ausencia de sus padres. No quería mentirle y sabía que debía ser honesta con ella si es que ya había podido ver a través de la farsa que tan elaboradamente había realizado junto con Ash.

- Bueno lo que pasa es que yo…. Yo…

- No necesitas decirme nada, Misty. Tus hermanas me han dicho que haz tenido una semana muy pesada, con el gimnasio y los medios… y tengo la solución… ¿Por qué no te vienes a vivir con nosotros? Ash regresará de su viaje y decidió pasar unos días conmigo, tu podrías hacer lo mismo.

Sintió una especie de alivio y sorpresa ante la idea de Delia, al menos no los había descubierto, pero ¿Vivir con ellos? aún no estaba preparada psicológicamente para ello.

Obvio, casarse significaba que vivirían juntos, pero no había pasado por su mente más cuando aún ni siquiera habían decidido la fecha de su boda. Regresó de a poco a la realidad, observando como la mirada dulce que le dedicaba Delia no le hacía nada fácil pensar con claridad, apenas y pudo procesar las siguientes palabras como mera reacción de la propuesta.

- ¿Qué dice?

- Claro, así estarás más relajada y ya no extrañaras a mi hijo, además podré estar cerca de mi nuera por si necesitas algo y te enseñaré varias cosas que necesitaras saber para que seas la mejor de las esposas.

- Pero señora Ketchum, no quisiera ser una molestia y además no sé si Ash esté de acuerdo.

- ¿Cómo no estaría de acuerdo mi hijo? ¡Le encantará la idea! Hoy en la tarde regresa a casa y le podemos dar la sorpresa entonces… ¿Qué dices?

Trató de pensar en alguna escapatoria y sabía perfecto que no había ninguna. No quería lastimar a la señora Ketchum rechazando su propuesta, ni mucho menos quería que ella empezara a sospechar algo sobre el plan desarrollado entre ellos dos. ¿Como una novia rechazaría vivir con su novio? ¡Y más cuando la suegra es quien está organizando todo! Soltó un sonoro suspiro antes de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa y asentir afirmativamente.

- Esta bien, acepto – ella apenas pudo completar la frase cuando Delia se había arrojado a los brazos de la pelirroja para darle un gran abrazo que desmoronó a la joven debido al cariño y la alegría que la mujer le transmitía en ese momento.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Ash conducía tranquilamente a su destino, su hogar en pueblo Paleta.

Si, era cierto que ahora vivía en una opulenta residencia digna de un maestro pokémon y que los lujos lo rodeaban en todo momento; prueba de ello, era su adorado convertible en el que se transportaba, el premio reconociendo al ganador de la liga. Pero pese a todo eso, estar en aquel pequeño pueblo, donde las cosas se mantenían imperturbables y lo hacían sentir pequeño otra vez, como aquel niño que emprendió su viaje hace ya mucho tiempo con el olor a aventura rodeándolo y conoció a las personas más importantes de su vida.

Por eso no dudaba en pasar un tiempo en casa de su madre. Ese simple hecho traería paz a su vida que tanto ansiaba después de tan desordenados y extraños días vividos. Bajó del carro rápidamente para poder ingresar a su anhelado hogar.

- ¡Mamá, ya llegué! – llamó a lo alto esperando ser escuchado, más parecía que no había nadie en su casa. No se escuchaba ruido alguno, incluso Mr. Mime no aparecía a recibirlo como de costumbre. Era extraño que su madre no estuviera, más cuando le había avisado que vendría aunque había llegado un poco más temprano de lo anunciado.

Se dirigía a descansar un poco de su viaje, relajarse viendo un poco de televisión cuando escuchó ruido en la puerta, supuso que era su mamá que por fin había llegado por lo que se levantó rápido del sillón para recibir a su madre.

- ¡Mamá, por fin estas aquí…! - no alcanzó a completar cuando vio detrás de ella a una persona que no esperaba ver en ese momento, los ojos de la intrusa reflejaban vergüenza cubriéndose detrás de su madre.

- ¡Misty! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Exclamó Ash un poco sorprendido y notó como se frunció el ceño de la pelirroja, de acuerdo se le olvidó que tenía que fingir un poco más de alegría y no exclamar tanta sorpresa, por suerte su madre interrumpió la mirada que le Misty le dirigía.

- ¡Quisimos sorprenderte, hijo! ¡Fuimos a traer unas cosas para preparar la comida! – Depositó las bolsas de papel sobre la mesa y se dirigió a abrazar a su hijo.

- ¿De qué me perdí? – Exclamó Ash dubitativo

- Bueno hijo, como te decidiste a pasar un tiempo aquí pensé que sería buena idea invitar a Misty, así no tendrías que trasladarte hasta Celeste para verla ¿No es genial?

- Si, claro maravilloso…

- ¿Bueno que no piensas recibir a tu prometida como se debe? – protestó Delia molesta y confusa ante la lejanía que se veía en la reciente pareja.

- Bueno yo… - empezó a ponerse más nervioso ante la mirada de su madre, por lo que se acercó lentamente a Misty.

- Yo también te extrañe, _amor_ – Comentó entre dientes la pelirroja, acercándose a Ash para darle un pequeño abrazo que Ash solo se limitó a contestar tibiamente – Pasaremos todo este tiempo juntos ¿No es genial?

- Bueno…

- ¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Vamos querida, preparemos una rica cena! – Aplaudió en forma de festejo mientras volvía a tomar las cosas que habían traído para la espectacular cena que habían planeado. Eso fue lo que volvió a Ash a tierra, había unas palabras que simplemente no concordaban con Misty como los insectos, las zanahorias y definitivamente, cocinar.

- ¿COCINAR? ¿MISTY? – Se olvidó por completo que aún estaba abrazado de Misty, cuando la soltó de repente rogando con que hubiera escuchado mal.

- ¡OYE!

- Vamos Mist, sabemos que no es tu habilidad

- Es cierto, pero no tenías que remarcarlo tanto

- ¡Eso es porque quiero seguir vivo!

- ¡Ey, basta los dos! – Delia se tuvo que interponer entre ellos antes de que pasara algo que solía suceder mucho cuando eran pequeños, conocía el carácter de ambos y parecía que no cambiaban, incluso ahora que estaban comprometidos.

- ¡Pero mamá! ¡Destruirá la cocina! – reclamó con un puchero, esperando que su mamá le hiciera caso, de verdad temía por la integridad física de todos.

- Tonterías, estoy segura que con unas pequeñas clases conmigo será suficiente… todo es cuestión de práctica

- ¡No digas que no te lo advertí! – murmuró bajo esperando no ser escuchado, pero supo que si fue percibido cuando sintió un pisotón en su pie derecho de parte de una muy enfurecida y enrojecida pelirroja.

- ¡Ouch! ¡Mamá!

La señora Ketchum soltó una pequeña risa para después dirigirse a la cocina seguida de una indignada y molesta Misty, realmente era curiosa su forma de tratarse desde hace años, como en los primeros viajes de su hijo; siempre pensó que hacían una extraña, pero bonita pareja.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

El aire fresco que respiraba lo hacía sentir más tranquilo, a su lado su pequeño y fiel pikachu también aparentaba tomar una siesta, había decidido salir de su casa para evitar observar como la cocina sería convertida en una zona minada, Misty aunque aparentaba ser diferente después de tantos años seguía siendo la misma, eso incluía su poca habilidad antes cualquier instrumento e ingrediente culinario.

_- ¡No querida, te dije que tan solo una cucharadita! _

_- ¿Sra. Ketchum es normal que esto sea color verde?_

_- ¡Oh por Dios, Mimey! saca rápidamente eso del horno! _

_- ¿Qué no era comino? ¿Era de olivo?_

_- Misty ten cuidado eso esta…. Olvídalo _

Si, definitivamente salir de su casa había sido la mejor decisión al escuchar todas las exclamaciones. Pikachu también parecía haber despertado y empezó a temer por la salud de todos, lo bueno que el tenía su comida, su rica y **segura **comida.

_"Creo que lo mejor sería pedir una pizza" _pensó Ash, al seguir escuchando ruidos dentro de su casa. Sin embargo, tiempo después ya no se escuchaba el caos por lo que pensó que ya era zona segura, así que se dirigió y entró lentamente a su casa.

¡De verdad no podía creerlo! Después de haber escuchado la tercera guerra mundial todo parecía en orden, y se desprendía un rico aroma proveniente de la cocina. Se siguió acercando con cautela porque en realidad todo parecía una trampa, pero no… al ingresar a la cocina y ver que todo estaba ordenado y en la mesa se encontraba todo tipo de platillos de aspecto muy delicioso, no dudó en pensar: Su mamá era una genio.

- ¡Wow! ¡En verdad hicieron todo esto!

- Bueno la verdad, Mimey nos ayudo bastante… - salió su mamá detrás de él con su vestimenta un poco manchada por el caos anterior.

- ¿Y Misty?

- Esta arriba cambiándose de ropa

Poco tiempo después la pelirroja bajó un tanto avergonzada por el caos que ocasionó; era extraño que la madre de Ash perdiera la paciencia. Sin duda, si algo estaba negada para esta vida era para la cocina. Empezaron a comer en silencio, a decir verdad, la comida estaba deliciosa pero por alguna razón Misty se seguía sintiendo avergonzada por todo lo que había ocurrido.

Ash sentía que debía decir algo, lo que fuera, no le gustaba verla tan apenada y quería aliviar un poco el silencio que estaban viviendo.

- Entonces… ¿Tan solo necesitaba una pequeña clase, no mamá? – De acuerdo, tal vez no había sido la mejor forma de entablar una conversación, de eso se dio cuenta cuando no solo se gano la mirada asesina de Misty, sino también de su madre y Mr. Mime.

- Era una pequeña broma – Murmuró Ash.

- ¡Ash Ketchum! ¡Mejor come de una buena vez!

- Pero yo te lo adverti, mamá

- De acuerdo, tal vez necesite un poco más que unas pequeñas clases pero estoy segura que logrará dominarlo – tomó la pequeña mano que tenía la pelirroja sobre la mesa, apretándola ligeramente transmitiéndole el cariño y confianza que ella necesitaba, Misty tan solo pudo responder con una sonrisa de gratitud.

- Sino, tan solo tendremos que ordenar pizza

- ¡Ash, no pueden comer pizza todos los días!

- Tienes razón… también podemos ordenar sushi, comida italiana, hamburguesas… Es lo bueno que existe un número para todo

- ¡Oh, cállate Ketchum! – Habló Misty enojada.

- ¿Qué ahora que dije? – fingió inocencia, pero en el fondo se sentía mucho mejor, más porque ahora Misty se veía muy tranquila y platicaba con su madre, ya no era la incomodidad de antes, eso podía ver en las facciones de Misty y lo alegraba mucho.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Misty se había ofrecido a lavar los trastos después de que terminaron de cenar, la verdad después de todo había sido un día bastante divertido. Había pasado tiempo con Delia como algunas veces lo hacía cuando era una adolecente que iba a visitarla lo más seguido que pudiera. Paleta siempre lo había considerado como un lindo lugar para vivir, era tranquilo… alejado de todo el bullicio que estaba acostumbrada tal vez el mejor lugar para criar a su bebé. No sabía porqué específicamente estaba pensando en esas cosas, mientras seguía limpiando traste por traste, tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando una persona se le acercó.

- ¿Con que me extrañabas mucho y decidiste venirte con nosotros? – Susurró cerca del lóbulo de la chica.

- ¡Ash! ¡No me asustes así! – llevó su mano derecha a su pecho como tratando de contener el ritmo que había adquirido después del susto que el maestro pokémon le había proporcionado.

- Lo siento, no pensé que te fueras a asustar tanto – rascó su nuca apenado, tratando de aliviar el nerviosismo que también el tenía respecto a toda esa convivencia.

- Para tu información, no fue mi idea… fue de tu mamá que yo pasara aquí un tiempo

- Si lo supuse, creo que a mi mamá le ha emocionado mucho la noticia

- Es normal, eres su único hijo

- Si es cierto, pero la verdad me alegra que estés aquí

- ¿Uh? – el desconcierto de la pelirroja ante esa frase era notorio, más cuando Ash corrió su vista y empezó a entretenerse con el ocaso que se asomaba por la ventana de la pequeña casa.

- Bueno ya sabes después de lo de Gary, no estaba tan seguro de que estuvieras bien y hubiera tratado de hacerte daño

- Ya te dije Ash, puedo cuidarme sola

- Lo sé Mist, pero recuerda que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, se escucharon pasos cerca y miraron cuando entró la mamá de Ash con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Listo querida, ya acomodé tus cosas allá arriba

- Gracias Delia, no se hubiera molestado

- Sabes que no es ninguna molestia, vamos creo que ha sido un largo día y debemos descansar

Después de terminar con todos los platos, Misty se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes dispuesta a descansar un poco de tan extraño día. Subió las escaleras junto con Ash, cada uno dirigiéndose a su habitación, pero algo extraño pasó cuando Misty abrió la habitación de huéspedes, todo estaba prolijamente ordenado aunque sin rastro de sus cosas.

- Disculpe Delia, no veo mis cosas por ningún lado

- ¡Mamá! ¿Qué hacen todas estas cosas aquí?

_¡Oh no! _Pensaron al mismo tiempo cuando vieron a la Sra. Ketchum sonreírles tiernamente desde su habitación, la verdad esperaba que no fuera lo que suponían.

- Vamos _pequeños,_ creo que querrán pasar tiempo a solas ¿o no?

- ¡Mamá! – no le importó escucharse como niño pequeño, pero sin duda su madre lo estaba avergonzado bastante y podía ver en cara de Misty que no era el único.

- Vamos hijo, no soy tan anticuada como crees

- ¡MAMÁ!

- Además, no es nada que no hubiera pasado ya ¿No es cierto?

- **¡MAMÁ! **– De acuerdo, ambos querían que se los tragara la tierra en ese momento. Delia no dejaba de ver a su hijo y a Misty de forma traviesa, realmente le gustaba hacerlos sonrojar, eran tan tiernos. De pronto Misty empezó a caminar hacia a Ash; tomando su mano lo jaló hacia la habitación.

- Gracias Delia, buenas noches – mencionó la muchacha tratando de disimular el sonrojo que se había apoderado de su rostro, mientras Ash se dejaba jalar bastante desconcertado.

- Buenas noches

Tan solo escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse de la habitación de Delia y soltó la mano del muchacho inmediatamente. Se alejó molesta dirigiéndose a donde estaban sus cosas, la situación era ridícula pero sabía que a esto se iba a atener al haber aceptado la invitación.

- ¡Y fuiste tú quien dijo que teníamos que ser convincentes! – comentó molesta, mientras buscaba su ropa para dormir donde Delia había acomodado con cuidado sus maletas.

- Bueno no pensé que te agradara tanto la idea

- Obviamente no me agrada, pero si yo durmiera en otra habitación sería muy sospechoso ¿No crees? Así que empieza a actuar bien

- Entonces ¿Empiezo a decirte _osita _de nuevo?

_-_ Ni en tus sueños Ketchum, ya te dije como me digas, ahora tu duerme en el suelo yo tomaré tu cama

- ¡Pero es mi cama! – comento molesto, realmente la actitud de Misty tampoco ayudaba; sabía que no quería que nadie sospechara lo que estaban haciendo, pero tampoco esperaba que se acostumbrara pronto a todas las situaciones que sus mentiras provocaban.

- ¿Acaso esperas que yo duerma en el suelo?

- ¡No, pero podríamos compartir!

- ¿Estás loco? Por supuesto que no, voy a cambiarme y cuando vuelva espero que ya estés en el suelo dormido – se dirigió al baño, y trató de respirar profundamente para bajar su frustración.

Cuando salió del baño con su pijama, pudo ver a Ash ya con una cama improvisada en el suelo cubriéndose totalmente, seguramente molesto, ella ya se había calmado, pero optó por ya no decir nada y esperar un nuevo día, se acomodó en la pequeña cama del entrenador observó a su alrededor realmente era curioso como su cuarto seguía siendo el mismo desde que Ash era niño, seguramente porque su madre así seguía observando a Ash y nunca dejaría de hacerlo ¿Así sería cuando ella ya tuviera a su bebé? ¿Tendría el mismo instinto maternal? Realmente esperaba que fuera tan buena madre como lo era Delia para Ash.

Estiró la mano para oprimir el interrumptor, pero antes volvió su vista hacia abajo y mirando a Ash con un poco de pena porque se veía incomodo en el suelo, soltó un suspiro y apago las luces.

- Buenas noches Ash.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Que incomodo era, seguía dando vueltas sobre el suelo tratando de buscar la mejor forma de dormir. Era extraño que lo molestara tanto, sobre todo por todos los años que había dormido bajo las estrellas, tal vez eso faltaba poder ver las estrellas para relajarse y poder dormir un poco pero no podía verlas desde su posición, la obstruía un rostro que se veía plácidamente dormido con la boca ligeramente abierta aparentemente en un profundo sueño.

- _Serán unas largas semanas viviendo juntos_ – pensó el muchacho, mientras nuevamente buscaba la posición más cómoda en el frío y rígido suelo. A la derecha, a la izquierda, nada… realmente quería dormir, así que se siguió moviendo hasta que en un movimiento brusco se golpeó la cabeza con el buró que tenía cerca.

- ¡Diablos! – trató de que su quejido fuera lo más silencioso posible, realmente le había dolido.

- ¿Ash? ¿No puedes dormir? – escuchó la voz somnolienta de Misty.

- Lo siento Mist, no quise despertarte – comentó el moreno, ignorando la pregunta anterior de Misty. Volvió a acomodarse en su posición tratando de soportar el dolor en su cabeza.

- Si quieres… podemos compartir la cama – susurró Misty, no sabía porque lo había dicho, tal vez era su estado somnoliento o que quería dormir y los ruidos de Ash no la dejaban o simplemente se preocupaba un poco por el joven maestro.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó levantándose de apoco, para poder visualizar el rostro de Misty que era iluminado por la pequeña luz que se filtraba por la ventana, ella tan solo le sonrió y se movió hacia una orilla proporcionándole el suficiente espacio para el muchacho. El se incorporó a la cama, acomodándose en su orilla tratando que no fuera a pasar de un determinado espacio.

- Gracias Mist.

- Si claro… - Pronunció quedamente y se alejó un poco más tratando de crear el suficientemente espacio en ambos.

- Mist…

- Ya duérmete Ketchum.

- Creo que deberíamos conseguir una casa – Apenas si habló y sintió como Misty se volvió para verlo mejor con una cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Una casa?

- Claro una casa para los tres, lo suficientemente grande para no tener que estar soportando estas cosas – le comentó. Misty no había pensado en esto, en realidad había en tantas cosas que no habían pensado que se meterían cuando aceptaron esta loca oferta. Pero ella tenía un departamento que amaba y él una casa lujosa que estaba segura, también quería.

- ¿Pero que hay de tu casa o de mi departamento? cualquiera de los dos sería un buen lugar para vivir

- Si lo sé, pero quisiera una casa más de este estilo ¿No crees? Apartada y que nuestro bebé este lejos de todo lo que nos rodea.

Le sorprendió como Ash realmente parecía pensar en todas esas cosas, y a ella no le desagradaba en lo absoluto su idea, más cuando en la tarde era lo que estaba pensando por lo que no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón.

- Supongo que tienes razón

- ¿Te parece si empezamos a buscar una?

- Claro Ash, ahora duérmete – pronuncio tras un bostezo, volviéndose a su esquina tratando de conciliar el anhelado sueño.

- Buenas noches, Mist.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Los rayos del sol y el sonido de los pidgeys que rodeaban el pueblo hicieron que la pelirroja se levantara extrañada.

Por un momento olvidó donde estaba, quería seguir su sueño, pero sabía que no lo obtendría porque simplemente había descansado como hace semanas no lo hacía. Tal vez era porque no se escuchaba el sonido del trafico y de personas apuradas rumbo a su trabajo, todo lo contrario el sonido que prevalecía de armonía era tan preciado y extraño a la vez que quería escucharlo por más tiempo pero sus ojos se abrieron a un nuevo día.

Lo siguiente que vio fue el rostro del entrenador profundamente dormido y ella recostada sobre su brazo, el sonrojo en su cara apareció por completo porque simplemente no sabía en qué momento habían quedado en esa posición cuando se suponía que ambos estaban en sus respectivas orillas. Por un momento se preguntó, ¿Qué hubiera sido si ella hubiera despertado primero aquella tarde en el hotel? Seguro hubiera golpeado a muerte con la almohada al pobre muchacho, pero ahora no podía. Principalmente porque no podría asesinar al hijo de Delia en su casa y segundo hubo un momento en que le gustó verlo así, recordando viajes donde algunas noches observaba al más pequeño Ash, al niño, en su saco de dormir, cuando era él quien dormía con la boca abierta como lo hacía ahora… Cuando era lo más importante de su vida.

_- ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? – _sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos extraños, empezó a separarse lentamente de Ash tratando de no despertarlo, ya que quería evitar otro momento incomodo entre los dos. Prefería pasar por ahora solamente ella esa bochornosa situación.

_- Pikachu, impactrueno ahora _

Tuvo que poner sus manos en su boca para ahogar la risa, realmente era tierno que en muchos lapsos siguiera siendo el mismo Ash que conocía que hasta en sus sueños los pokémon estaban en su mente, por mucho tiempo extrañó a este niño.

_- ¿Otra vez? Creo que necesito un baño – _pensó mientras se dirigía a darse un regaderazo que despejara su mente. Realmente como amaba el agua, sentir como se escurría a través de su cuerpo y como limpiaba no tan solo eso sino sus pensamientos. No existía nada más relajante que un buen baño por la mañana, era la mejor forma de empezar el día y esperar que de nuevo le traería.

- Creo que después de todo, no fue mala idea venir – comentó en voz baja para si misma mientras seguía disfrutando de su baño. – Por lo menos está lejos de esos molestos reporteros

_- ¡Chicos, el desayuno ya casi está listo para que bajen! – _escuchó la voz de la mamá de Ash desde abajo y no pudo evitar sonreir la verdad como quería a esa señora y era lindo sentir el cariño de cerca de alguien como ella.

_- Supongo que debo apurarme – _pensó mientras tomaba la toalla para enrredar su cabello en ella, se sentía mucho mejor después del baño estuvo a punto de tomar la segunda toalla cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- ¡Qué bien dormí! – exclamó Ash y abrió la puerta para darse un baño antes de bajar a desayunar con su madre y Misty, cuando no la vio en la cama sabiendo que era una persona madrugadora pensó que ya estaba abajo, se llevó una gran sorpresa encontrar ahí enfrente de él con su brazo estirado hacia la toalla y su cara sorprendida en la acción.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, al verlo tan solo en bóxers con su cabello más desordenado de lo normal pero que se veía tremendamente atractivo tanto o más como aquella noche después de todo el alcohol que tomaron, tanto que quedó con la mirada fija, hasta que notó los ojos castaños abiertos en asombro, fue cuando advirtió que solo había utilizado una toalla y _solo_ para agarrarse el cabello.

**- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – **gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras tomaba rápidamente la toalla para cubrirse.

- ¡Idiota! ¡¿No te enseñaron a tocar?! –

- ¡¿A ti no te enseñaron a poner seguro a las puertas?!

- ¿Quisieras dejar de verme así? - Señaló avergonzada

- ¡Pues podría decir lo mismo de ti!

Después de haber cubierto su cuerpo con la toalla, dirigió su mirada asesina a Ash que tan solo tragó aire al ver como se acercaba peligrosamente a él. Estaba muerto.

- ¡Chicos! ¿Qué pasó? Escuché a Misty gritar – dijo Delia al entrar para encontrar a Misty y Ash en una posición comprometedora.

- ¡Nada! Lo que pasa fue…. Fue…– trató de articular alguna palabra, pero la cercanía de Misty y la mirada de su madre hicieron imposible seguir.

- Fue que vi un insecto en el baño y yo los odio – exclamó Misty y se lanzó a los brazos de su prometido con cara de angustia. Ash solo se sorprendió más al sentir los brazos de Misty rodearlo por la cintura, su mejillas estaban a punto de explotar más al ver el rostro tan sonriente de su madre. – Ash vino a ahuyentarlo, ¿verdad… _gordito_?

"_¿Gordito? ¡Se está vengando!"_

_D_e pronto sintió un pequeño pellizco que hizo que regresara a la realidad para seguirle el juego a Misty

- Si eso… y yo vine a asustarlo – dijo no muy convencido y un poco molesto por el apodo que había decidido usar y sobre todo enfrente de su madre que parecía fascinada.

- ¡Menos mal! ¡Son tan lindos! Qué bueno que todo está bien, en diez minutos estará el desayuno listo ¿De acuerdo? – dijo la señora Ketchum mientras se marchaba contenta a preparar el resto del desayuno. Tan solo vio que era seguro, Ash soltó a Misty.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – exclamó molesto mientras buscaba un pantalón que ponerse, el baño sería para más tarde.

- ¿Qué querías que dijera? ¿La verdad? – dijo Misty mientras entraba de nuevo a baño, esta vez cerrando con seguro para cambiarse y terminar de una vez con esta absurda situación.

- Bueno no, además _¿GORDITO?_ ¿No se te pudo ocurrir otra cosa más fea?

- ¡Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente! – escuchó la voz de Misty desde el baño, él tan solo suspiró molesto buscando ahora una playera que ponerse. – ¡Pues mínimo pudo haber sido flaquito!

- Ya Ash, deja tu ego en paz… ya te dije que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, además de que me la debías – por fin se había terminado de vestirse y salió para ver a Ash que seguía bastante molesto murmurando una y otra vez su apodo.

_"Después dicen que las mujeres son las vanidosas" _soltó un soplido molesta ante la actitud de Ash. Por su parte Ash seguía buscando su chamarra que estaba en algún lado, para su acción cuando sintió la mano de Misty en su hombro.

- Ya Ash, no es para tanto – y tenía razón en realidad no era para tanto pero su ego había sido lastimado, estaba a punto de decirle que era cierto cuando escucho otra vez.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te diga? ¿Ashy?

- Misty…

- ¿Bebé?

- Ya déjame…

- ¿Ratoncito? Digo suena lindo y te quedaría por pikachu.

- ¡Ya basta!

- ¿Bomboncito?

- ¡Misty! – gritó molesto, ante la actitud de la chica que no paraba de decir apodos. Estuvo a punto de detenerla, a la fuerza de ser necesario, cuando entró de nuevo su mamá. – Ya está listo el desayuno, vamos Misty.

La chica se rió de nuevo ante la frustración de Ash, siempre sería divertido vengarse, se marchó dejándolo más molesto que antes.

- ¿Qué no vienes, bomboncito?

- ¡Mamá! – se escucharon las risas de las dos mujeres bajando la escaleras, él no pudo hacer nada más que mecerse los cabellos de la desesperación.

Era definitivo. Tenían que comprar una casa, lo más pronto posible, donde pudieran estar los dos y no tener que estar pasando por esas absurdas situaciones. Por lo pronto había muchas cosas que planear, en la mente de ambos jóvenes no imaginaba que apenas esto era el comienzo para la famosa pareja.

* * *

_**MistyKet. **¿Qué tal? Fueron… horas intensas el día de ayer enfrente de la computadora… si lo sé tuve más de un mes y lo acabe haciendo TODO un día antes… jaja soy un caso perdido, en fin, tan solo me resta decir que gracias por todos sus comentarios, los apreciamos mucho. Y claro ¡Feliz cumpleaños Andy! Y ¡Feliz cumpleaños MayHimemiya! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no sé como haya quedado, pero les aseguro que fue con mucho cariño para ambas :)._

_**Andy.** EEEEEEEEeeeee! Yo feliz con un regalo más n_n y me siento muy muy feliz por todas estas antelaciones en FF n_n y el poke! Quien se puede quejar cuando hay tanto poke por leer n_n Mil Gracias Mistyket y a todos y no sé que más decir n_n _

_**Respondiendo Reviews** _

_**Sire.** No es taaaan como villano... solo es muy muy engreído :P y me encanta así debo decirlo _

_**Escorpión.** No sabía que era de tus favoritas, espero que te agrade este cap tanto como a mi n_n _

_**ElphabaLii.** Bueeeno jaja tanto tiempo que ha sido su compañero de aventuras que es seguro le pedirá explicaciones de todo lo que haga y claro que Mistyket cumplió su palabra n_n _

_**netokastillo.** Algún día se completará este fic... no sé cuando pero lo hará te lo aseguro _

_**Red20.** No creo que Misty esté interesada en Gary, tal vez solo no supo como actuar y lo bueno es que Ash intervino! y las intenciones de Gary... todavía están por verse ;) _

_**Whitemiko**. Las cosas apenas van comenzando ;) _

_**Merylune.** Gordito le quedó bien ¿No crees? _

_**MayHimemiya.** Los apodos de Ash... si que resultaron graciosos pero Misty obtuvo su venganza ;) Feliz cumpleeee de nuevo :) _

_**Hayley**. Creo que las hice reír un poco jaja que genial ;) _

_**Snow225.** Jaja creo que pikachu electrocutador gusta bastante :P _

_**DjPuma.** Mmmm todavía no hubo besos, pero tuvieron sus momentos y poco a poco habrá mas y mas momentos poke, lo prometemos :) _

_**Dru**. ¿Enamorada tu de Ash? jaja y le dirías así XD que genial... mmm la historia tal vez de inicio suene predecible, pero esparamos sorprenderlos conforme avanza, gracias por tu review n_n _

_**CamySky**. Gracias por unirte a la lectura de este fic, esperamos que este capitulo te haya agradado_


End file.
